As the World Burns
by Beckoning.Disaster
Summary: Sarah Williams is in way over her head. How IS she supposed to deal with a crazy clown, a stubborn billonaire, and a possessive Goblin King in a deadly new game that could cost her everything? Batman/Labyrinth crossover.
1. Prologue

Gotham City. It was a place full of criminals, deception, and corruption. It reeked of blood, tears, and death.

It was home.

There was something alluring about the name 'Gotham'. Dark, seductive, dangerous. Sarah Williams had always liked those three characteristics. They called to her. They possessed her. They made her what she was today.

She had moved there a couple of months ago, hoping for a career boost. She wanted to be an actress. But not just any old actress, oh no. She wanted to be the best that ever was.

Why, Gotham? Gotham was a place known for its darkness – and wouldn't it be miraculous for the best thing that ever happened to the film industry to come out of such a place, like a phoenix out of the ash?

Yes, it would be miraculous. And she was going to make it happen.

She was already Gotham's sweetheart. She'd instantly gotten the part she wanted in a local production, and had been a hit. Arguably the best actor that's ever performed in Gotham, said her director. She had just smiled sweetly at his kind remark, and thought to herself that they hadn't seen anything yet.

She was in every newspaper, on every channel, on everyone's minds. She was a celebrity. Her next play had every seat full on its opening day, and was like so for weeks. She'd been on every talk show, interviewed by all the big names. The mayor invited her over for tea every Saturday, and she enjoyed conversing with him and his wife over her next projects. Oh, yes, she had Gotham wrapped around her pinky finger. And she genuinely enjoyed it, not in the superficial way most stars did. She wanted to do something with her power, from donating money to the women's shelter to helping out with the orphanage's bake sale. She loved Gotham, even with all its dark spots, and it most certainly loved her back.

Except for just two little things.

Bruce Wayne. The billionaire heartthrob. She had not yet been fortunate enough to become acquainted with him. But she surely would sooner or later, considering the amount of influence and party invitations they both had.

And then there was Batman. Gotham's hero. She had yet to meet the man in the cape, though she did desperately want to.

But that's where things get complex. Men. Technically, they were supposed to be off limits to her. She knew that.

But since when did Sarah Williams listen to anyone else?

The reason why she was not supposed to become… _involved_ with any members of the opposite sex was simple.

It was also the same reason why she was never alone.

* * *

Okay, well, I guess I should explain.

This just popped into my head one day (stuff like this happens a lot). I've been obsessing over the new Batman movie (I'm seeing it tomorrow - YAY!!) and, of course, I always obsess over Labyrinth.

Do all of you think I should keep this in the Labyrinth section, or move it over to the Batman area? My main characters are going to be half from Batman/half from Labyrinth so... yeah, I couldn't quite decide.

Also, if at any point, you think of a better name for this story -- please, please let me know!! I'm not too happy with the title, currently...

And no, I'm not done with my other ficcy 'Running' -- I'll still be working on that one too. Hopefully I can work on two fics at once.

Just trust me, peoples!!

Just a warning, I have a thing for villains. Heroes usually annoy me. Just a heads up... for the future chapters. -wink wink-

And always remember, I LOVE REVIEWS. I NEED THEM TO SURVIVE.

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Gotham City, Sarah Williams, or the implied Jareth, the Goblin King. Unfortunately, I don't own much, and definitely not anything that cool._

**WARNING: In this story, there is language throughout, so I will not be placing any warnings for general strong language. However, if there is exceedingly strong language, physical harm, sexual situations, or any situation I deem necessary to warn you, I will. Just as a precaution.**


	2. Invitations and Flashbacks

_Lovely girl you're the beauty in my world  
Without you there aren't reasons left to find_

_In you I see dirty  
In you I count stars  
In you I feel so pretty  
In you I taste god  
In you I feel so hungry  
In you I crash cars  
We must never be apart_

'Ava Adore' by Smashing Pumpkins

* * *

I arrived back at my apartment late that night after a show. I stepped inside quickly, not wanting to wake up my roommate, yawning and placing my purse carefully on the designated hook. I trudged over to the kitchen to get my mail that I knew Emily had so kindly left out for me – untouched, unopened. Most of it was junk mail, but there was one letter addressed in fancy handwriting that caught my eye. I trashed the rest and quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

_**Dear Ms. Williams,**_

_**Wayne manor would be delighted if you would attend**_

_**the First Annual Wayne Charity Event**_

_**for**_

_**the Wayne Boys and Girls Club.**_

_**It will be held at 8pm Friday the 27th of August.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bruce Wayne**_

I smiled. Finally – an invitation to meet Mr. Billionaire Playboy himself. Also, it was for a charity, which was always a plus.

I did vaguely wonder how many words had been 'Wayne' in that invitation.

I placed the card by my calendar and turned, only to bump into a male chest.

"Good morning, Sarah." He purred, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good God, Jareth. Is it really that early? Shit." I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. "No wonder I'm so damn tired."

I guess maybe I should explain why I wasn't freaking out when finding a strange man in my house early in the morning. Well, Jareth and I go way back. He's kind of…. Well…

He's kind of a stalker, really.

Have you ever heard of the Labyrinth? It's a book, a seemingly innocent one. Well, if you read it, never EVER do as it suggests and wish away a sibling or meaningful someone. Because they seriously will disappear. And you will have to go through the Labyrinth to get them. And you might not do that. Also, you might die. Or get seduced. Or never get into the Labyrinth in the first place because you can't figure out how to get over that stupid wall.

Anyways, that's what I did. I wished away my little brother Toby and had to rescue him. I got him back, though, but I'm one of the lucky few who have done so. Maybe only the only person to ever have beaten the Labyrinth.

You see, that's where Jareth comes in. He's the King of Goblins, which are the annoying little creatures that you wish your siblings and meaningful somebody's away to and the Labyrinth is their domain. He's incredibly sexy, if you haven't noticed, and it's his job to make sure that you don't get through to the center of the Labyrinth, which is the Goblin City, and rescue the person you wished away. It's supposed to teach you a lesson, but I think he just enjoys tormenting people, honestly.

As you might have guessed, he wasn't very happy when I made it through and got Toby back. So he started trailing after me in his barn owl form until one day, two years after I had beaten the Labyrinth, when I was seventeen, I'd had enough. I called him into my house and told him off for his stalker-like tendencies.

That's when things got complicated.

That's when… well… he kissed me for the first time.

It was really a nice kiss. He's an incredibly good kisser.

Then he started coming into my room at night and crawling under the covers with me. It wasn't anything sexual or anything – we've never gotten that far – and I started to enjoy having him around. He was my personal bodyguard and best friend who I sometimes kissed.

He was sometimes a little controlling of me, though. I knew he wouldn't be too happy about me going over to meet Bruce Wayne, but I started to just ignore his possessiveness. He wasn't allowed to interfere with the mortal world unless I called on him to help me (in the Labyrinth, I claimed that he had no power over me, and so, he was my equal), a child was wished away to him, or self-defense. He could still do some damage with his "pranks" and the nightmares he could send people, so I still had to keep an eye on him.

But we never separated ways – he followed me pretty much everywhere, and if he couldn't, he'd watch me in his crystals.

"You should go to bed, precious thing." Jareth crooned, startling me out of my flashbacks.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed again. "Will you give love to Emily from me in the morning?" Emily was my roommate, and she was an anchorwoman for the local news in Gotham. We shared our extravagant apartment because neither of us wished to spend our money on a lavish mansion when we could spend our money on better things. For me, it was donations to worthy causes, for Emily, it was chocolate.

She was the only person who knew about Jareth because she caught him stealing a brownie at four in the morning. At first she thought she was hallucinating, and then thought he was a totally hot burglar. She'd almost got out the baseball bat in the broom closet when he dashed to my room to wake me up and we had to admit the whole story to her.

Now she's relatively comfortable with a magical King in our place – as long as he gets his own brownies.

"Of course." Jareth often read the newspaper and drank a ton of coffee before I officially got up in the morning. He loved coffee.

"Thanks." I hugged him quickly and went over into my room to change into some pajamas.

A couple of minutes later, I felt Jareth slip into bed with me. I snuggled up against him and made a contented noise in the back of my throat as he settled himself possessively around me.

This was my little piece of heaven.

* * *

Okay, next chapter! Hope you all liked it.

This was mostly a "filler" chapter, so all of you kind of know a bit of the backround of the JarethxSarahness. I wasn't completely content with it, but I like it good enough. You are going to get some Joker and Batman/Bruce soon, okay?? I'm trying my hardest!! ;)

I SAW THE DARK KNIGHT TUESDAY!! -squee!!- I luuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrved it. Heath Ledger played one kick-butt Joker. My Joker's probably going to be based off of him. ALL SHOULD SEE. If you have seen it, go see it again, kapeesh??

I mean, seriously, I came home and wrote, like, two chapters further in the story that had to do with the Joker. I just HAD to write about him!!

And to get some other stuff cleared up: this is set before kind of in the middle of Batman Begins - Wayne Manor is still around, and Bruce has done all his training and stuff and is now Batman, but the whole Scarecrow, Rachel, and Ra's situation isn't happening right now, and the Joker is getting large instead. It's a little confusing, I know, but bear with me.

I changed the title of this story because I hated the other one. I'm not totally happy with this one either, but I like that it's a play on words, a mix between 'As the World Falls Down' from Laby and 'Some Men Just Want to Watch the World Burn' from Dark Knight.

I can't totally decide on the genre either, so I might be changing it a lot.

GAH, all these decisions are killing me!!

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all you reviewers -- hugs to all!!

And remember -- I still want more reviews!! I love them!! -glomps all readers/reviewers-

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own anything Labyrinth or Batman related except movies and my twisted imagination that obsessively dwells over each._


	3. Parties and Disasters

_Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?_

'Time is Running Out' by Muse

* * *

"Ms. Williams! Ms. Williams!" The reporters flooded around me as I stepped out of the rented limousine, my date helping me out with a sturdy hand. "Over here! Ms. Williams, smile! Ms. Williams!" I smiled for them all as I gracefully walked down the red carpet between me and the mansion, looking stunning, as I always did, not to brag or anything.

When we got inside, I leaned over to whisper to my date. "Don't you always love the paparazzi, Seth?" I didn't think that Seth could tell if I was being sarcastic or not, which is how I liked it. I always wanted people to wonder about me.

He laughed, and coyly replied in my ear. "Just as much as you always do." I smiled. That's what I liked about Seth – he played word games with me. He was the mayor's son, and he was always my escort to parties and events. But I had laid down the basis for our relationship in the beginning – it was not serious, it was just a friendship. I didn't get into details or anything, because it is rather hard to explain Jareth. He seemed fine with that, and I believe that was because he had a secret girlfriend himself, or so I suspected. We were the perfect couple out in public, and our names flow easily together. Seth and Sarah. Sarah and Seth. But I liked the latter combination better, though.

Wayne manor was a charming place, for sure. It only added to its glory when it was full of the most important people in Gotham City, all eager to help with Mr. Wayne's charity event.

"Ah, the light of the party has arrived!" The Mayor waddled over to us, closely followed by his beautiful wife. The mayor was a short, round man with a heart of gold. I grinned and leaned down so he could kiss each of my cheeks.

"Oh, father, I thought you were talking to me." Seth sighed dramatically as he received a fond kiss from his mother.

"You?" The Mayor scoffed, shaking his head in mock disgust. "How could I ever be talking to you when you have _this_ gorgeous lady on your arm? Aren't I right, Carol?"

I laughed as Seth spluttered convincingly in indignation. The Mayor's wife joined in with me, and nodded in agreement. "You are always right, dear." She purred. Carol was a stunner, even at her age. The crinkles around her shining blue eyes only added to her beauty.

"Yes, yes, I know I am."

"Well!" Seth sniffed and made to move away. "It's clear I'm not needed here."

"Aw, Seth." I playfully slapped his arm, and pulled him back. "I can't help it if your parents like me best." I always delighted in the game that we all played. It was always something to look forward to.

"Yes, well, has anyone seen the _true_ star of the night yet?" Seth placed his arm around my shoulder and hugged me close to his body possessively when I received an obviously interested stare from another guest. I smirked.

"Unfortunately, no. He has yet to make an appearance." The Mayor said. "And it's his bloody charity! Well, as you young kids say, 'whatever'. Let's go see if there's anymore punch left, dearest." He held out his arm for his wife, and they went off for beverages. The punch must be going quickly!

"Shall we dance?" Seth asked, sliding his hand off my shoulder and taking my hand in his. He didn't really give me any choice as he led me onto the dance floor and placed his other hand on my waist. I rolled my eyes as I complied, placing my free hand on the top of his upper arm.

"You never take no for an answer, do you?" I asked teasingly as he began to move us expertly around the other dancers.

"Never." He agreed, looking rather smug.

I laughed easily again. "I feel renewed sorrow for your parents."

"I'm sure they appreciate your sympathy." He grinned.

I smiled back, about to reply, but I stopped short when I saw people coming through the doors.

Seth turned his head to see what I was looking at and shook his head in disgust. There was Bruce Wayne, a voluptuous woman in an exceedingly short dress on each arm. I examined them with a cold look – I was much more attractive than either of them even in a slightly more modest dress. Hah.

"Sorry to be late, everyone." Bruce said, giving everyone a smile that more resembled a smirk. I tried to look unimpressed as Seth dropped our hands and adjusted our bodies so that we were just a couple now just sweetly holding hands. He quickly led me into the crowd and I laughed once, trying to hold back. "Hey, what're you…?"

He suddenly stopped, pulling me into his chest. "I really can't stand that creep." He hissed, clenching his jaw. "Coming late to his own charity fundraiser, adorned with two whores…"

"Seth, that's not very nice." I protested lightly, though I was pretty much thinking the exact same thing. Except that Bruce was a very attractive creep.

"Sarah, seriously, though, lets do the whole charity thing and get the hell out of here, okay?"

I sighed and nodded. "Sure, sure, Seth. Whatever you want."

He relaxed visibly. He was about to say something when we both heard the light 'ting' of a fork against a glass, calling everyone to attention. We turned, Seth subtly pushing me away a bit, to see his father and mother up by the punch table. The Mayor had the last of the remaining punch in his glass, looking rather smug. He was going to make a toast.

"Ladies and gentlemen, all of you are out here to help with a great cause tonight…" The Mayor looked around at as all with the fondness he always did, like a grandfather smiling proudly upon his grandchildren. "Which is a very noble thing, indeed. I would just like to call a toast to Mr. Wayne for all his work to make the Wayne Boy's and Girl's Club come about. To Bruce Wayne!"

"To Bruce Wayne!" We all echoed, even those like me not yet with a beverage.

The Mayor took a hearty swig and we all followed dutifully. I saw Bruce himself come forward and thank the Mayor for his kind words and such, and then started talking about how we could help. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, rather, I was watching the way his mouth moved as he talked and how chiseled his body was and…

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Seth asked, sounding far away but still rather annoyed.

I blinked, coming out of my daze. "Sorry." I said absentmindedly, turning to set my gaze back on my date. "I just… mmm…" I heard the applause of my fellow celebrities and hastened to follow suit, though I hadn't been listening at all. I glanced back at Bruce and saw he was coming towards the crowd, ready to mingle. "Um, I think I'm going to go do something." I gave Seth one of my stellar smiles. "I'll be back in a bit."

Seth sighed as I disentangled myself from his grasp, making my way over to where Bruce was now chatting leisurely with Carol, his women apparently off getting their own refreshments. I approached them casually, taking my time and looking as devilishly sexy as I could. And I was pretty damn good at it too. I mean, I _did_ learn from the best.

"Mr. Wayne." I smiled when I got to them, Carol wisely turning away to give her attention to her husband, a few feet away. "I'm…"

"Ms. Williams." He interrupted, returning the bewitching smile. "Please, call me Bruce."

I nodded my head in recognition. "Then I will simply have to insist upon you calling me Sarah." I placed my hand in his, shaking firmly, but still seductively. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Bruce."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sarah." He said sincerely, holding my hand for a split second too long. "I'm appreciative that you came out here tonight."

"Of course." I grinned, keeping eye contact. Man, was this man attractive! He had such gorgeous eyes… "I wouldn't miss it. I always appreciate a good cause."

"As do I." He said, his voice giving away his interest in me. My satisfaction at this went down slightly when his dates slid back up to him, placing themselves on his arms as they enjoyed the champagne instead of the punch. The brunette smiled like a dolt up at Bruce while the blonde surveyed me with a jealous eye. My smugness went back up again, if not higher, when I knew she realized that the two of them held nothing over me.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Bruce." I said, deciding to take my leave. "I hope all goes well with the fundraiser tonight."

"Thank you." I could tell that now he was slightly embarrassed at his displaying his date choices in front of me. "And again, the pleasure is all mine."

I beamed up at him one last time before moving away, searching for Seth. I found him talking with Barbara Stokes, a journalist for the Gotham Times. When he spotted me, he hastily wrapped up the conversation as I approached. He put an arm around me and gave me a stern look as Barbara left. "I saw you chatting it up with Bruce." He accused.

I made a face at his jealousy. "Geez, Seth, playing Mr. Envious tonight?"

"I already told you I don't like the guy. And as soon as I say that you run off to go make pretty words with Mr. Playboy Billionaire. I just don't like it." If he wasn't a guy, I would have said he was pouting instead of sulking.

"I was just trying to make a good impression." I said innocently, flashing another one of my famous smiles at some of the other guests. Changing the subject, I asked, "Hey Seth, where did your parents go off to?"

"Probably the punch bowl." Seth shook his head dramatically. "Punch is like alcohol for my father."

I laughed and tugged him off towards the refreshment table, wanting to be in the company of all the people I felt comfortable around. I slowed when I saw the Mayor, laughing in delight as a couple of waiters brought out the new punch bowl, taking away the empty one. He quickly poured himself a new glass and drank quickly, draining half the glass in one sip. My smile faded as my intuition flickered – something was wrong here.

I noticed Seth was looking at me, puzzled, but I paid no attention to him as the Mayor turned to grin up at his wife, who warmly reciprocated the action. But suddenly, his eyes glazed over and, as if in slow motion, he sank to the ground.

"No!" I shrieked, rushing forward. Everyone turned to see the source of my scream. No, no, no! This wasn't happening. The mayor… no, not him! "Someone call the cops!" I yelled, reaching the still body and frantically searching for a pulse. I finally found it – faintly, but I found it. Carol was sobbing next to me, "Scotty, Scotty, Scotty, don't leave me! Scotty, WAKE UP!!" Seth came and took his hysterical mother in his arms while I stared in horror at my friend and Gotham's mayor, practically dying right in front of me. I heard the sounds of the sirens and vaguely felt myself being lifted up off him, a man cautiously telling me it was going to be okay. I looked up with a preoccupied mind into the gaze of Bruce Wayne, his beautiful eyes filled with nothing but concern.

I glanced back at the mayor, who was being carted away by the paramedics. They were going to save him, weren't they? Our mayor couldn't die. He just couldn't.

I felt numb as Bruce gently swept me away from the crowd and tried to take me away with him, presumably up into one of his rooms. But something tugged at my thoughts and I stopped, my brain taking forever to process. "Wait." I said in a thin whisper, pulling myself away and over to the punch bowl. It was still full of the sweet liquid that now resembled sickeningly like blood. I stared at it for a moment, noticing something at the bottom, obscured by the red dye. I hesitantly reached down into the bowl for it, pulling out a wet arm and a playing card.

A Joker card.

I studied it, the dark laughing figure. I noticed printed writing, like from a computer, on the corner and squinted to read it.

_**Anyone want to play?**_

* * *

Whew -- another one out, and my longest chapter yet! I'm still not totally happy with it, but whatever. At least I got Bruce in!!

If anyone can guess the implications (which I'm sure are relatively easy, but I don't know, because I usually suck at guessing) of the Joker card, you get a free movie ticket to the Dark Knight and a little Jareth keychain. (tee hee hee!)

By the way, I'm not sure if there's going to be too many spoilers for the Dark Knight, but just in case, be cautious if you haven't seen the movie!

**Disclaimer**: _No, I don't own Labyrinth or Batman, I just own my own pathetic little life and imagination... -sob-_

A big thanks to all of my reviewers (by the way, keep them coming!! ;D) and I would just like to thank you personally right here:

**notwritten** - thanks so much for all your support in all of my stories -- I really appreciate it!!

**Snickers loves HIM** - YAY, I'm always happy to meet Batman and Laby obsessors!! Seriously, sometimes I feel like the only creep, I mean... uh,_ fanatic_ out there. ;)

**Raevenne **- Uh, yeah, I totally agree that the Dark Knight is EPIC!! I saw it again yesterday, and I just still can't get over all the actor's performances -- especially Heath's. And yay, another villain lover!!

**Ordinary Story** - I can't tell you how much I appreciate that!

**Quillerella** - Girl, I can't tell you how much I have appreciated you reviewing my stories and how much I have enjoyed yours!! -huggles-

**BRATLING JENN** - I tried to do as you suggested, but I just couldn't figure how to do it. :( But that's probably just 'cause I suck at technology in general, lol.

**Samantha-san13** - OMG, I know, right?? There is just something incredibly sexy about a psychopathic makeup-wearer. Oh yeah, and I think everyone agrees that Jareth is, like, one of the hottest guys on the planet.

**Heartonachain **- Thank you so much for the kind words!! I can't tell you how great I felt reading that you liked my writing style! And yes, I'm going to get the Joker in here AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!!

- I know! sob And how can you not be obsessed over the Dark Knight? Seriously.

**Sylistra the scholar** - Hopefully you'll end up liking this crossover. :) I most definitely appreciate all your sound advice, and I'll keep it in mind in the back of my head. And I agree about the Joker, Heath's is the "new" one and currently the most relatable.

**OceanFae** - lol, -dances around and enjoys the enthusiasm- Yeah, I thought about having that title, but there are already, like, four stories out there with that title. :( -glomps back- Thanks! And YES, OMG, OF COURSE!!

**annependragon** - Aw, I appreciate the support!! Yeah, I'm going for a different angle with the JS stuff this time, which is odd because I'm the one usually floating around screaming "I LOVE JARETH AND SARAH FOREVER!!"

**Ying-Fa-dono** - Wow, thank you so much!! And yeah, I think all of us hate Sarah deep down because, seriously, how many sexy guys can she attract?? GOSH!! And I'm not going to tell who she might be ending up with... heh heh... Well, actually, that's cause I'm not totally sure. :D


	4. Revelations and Phonecalls

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
You've put me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing)  
Come out of things unsaid, shoot an apple off my head and a  
Trouble that can't be named, tigers waiting to be tamed (singing)_

'Clocks' by Coldplay

* * *

I don't know how long I was in one of Bruce's rooms. Time seemed to pass both slowly and quickly at the same time.

The television was on in front of me, displaying the news. Now I knew what time it was. It was the six o'clock news. I'd been here for almost an entire day. I glanced around at the luxurious room that I would have enjoyed immensely, if not for my present situation.

God, not the Mayor.

It was just so unexpected. Without any hints or clues or reasons to _exactly _why the Mayor was his target.

Oh yes, I most definitely knew who had tried to kill the Mayor. The Joker card made it pretty obvious.

After I had discovered it, my mind started working overtime. What did it mean? There had to be implications there, showing who his next victim was. Bruce had followed me, gently taking the card out of my numb fingers. He examined it as well, his eyes narrowed, before tucking it away in his pocket. He better of hell given it to the Commissioner.

Did Bruce decipher the message? Does he know what I don't?

Damn Bruce and his gorgeous eyes. Damn him and his fancy mansion. Damn, damn, damn!

I wasn't thinking rationally, and I knew that. But I also could care less.

My eyes were still puffy and red from crying. The Mayor had been like a second father to me, his family my true friends among the fake and the fans. I felt like I was losing a part of myself.

He better live. He better!

Bruce was taking good care of me, all things considering. I met his butler, Alfred, who seemed exceedingly nice. I adored his accent. Alfred made sure that I was comfortable and had plenty to eat. He sat with me for awhile, over lunch, I believe. I think we talked about my upcoming performances and Bruce's new charity. I took quite a liking to Alfred.

Bruce was another matter. He treated me like fine china, like I was about to explode at any moment. He still seemed sort of attracted to me in my fragile state, which pleased me in some ways and embarrassed me in others. He sat with me for awhile, and then questioned me a bit, but I don't remember what he asked. He did tell me the police were going to talk to me tomorrow, that he was holding them off for a little while so I could get my act together. But I couldn't recall if tomorrow meant today or today's tomorrow.

I was so confused.

Where was Jareth? I hadn't seen him in a long time. Was everything okay? Why wasn't he with me? God, I needed him right now, for emotional support and information. Where were Seth and Carol? Was the Mayor still alive?

"Gotham City's Mayor is currently in the hospital, our sources saying due to spiked punch at local billionaire Bruce Wayne's fundraising party for charity." I heard a familiar voice speak to me and I snapped out of my daze and paid attention to the television in front of me. My roommate Emily was looking serious as she sat beside Harry Wilkins, the lead anchorman. "Our sources say that the poison in the punch was only taken by our Mayor, who is currently recovering. We wish him the best of luck and a speedy recovery." She nodded grimly and I let out a sigh of relief.

He was going to be okay. Everything was going to be alright.

"We have reason to believe that the villain calling himself the 'Joker' is behind this incident due to the calling card he left at the bottom of the punch bowl, seen here." She paused as a picture of the card I had found filled the screen. I looked at the writing again and let the words ring through my head. _'Anyone want to play? Want to play? Play?'_

Something clicked in my head and I turned off the TV. My foggy mind seemed to clear up and I was suddenly aware of everything around me. Shit. It was almost better to be ignorant sometimes.

I got up from the couch I was sitting on and rushed over to the small table where a small buzzer was set on top of it. I pressed the button and waited impatiently for Alfred to come up to meet me. Sure enough, the older man was soon in my room, smiling lightly. "What can I do for you, Ms. Williams?"

"Alfred, please called me Sarah." I returned the smile. "Is Bruce around here somewhere?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Williams. Master Wayne is out currently and won't be shortly returning. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Sarah, Alfred." My smile widened as I playfully and gently smacked his arm. "Yes, actually. Could I have Bruce's number?"

In about two minutes I was on the phone, listening to it ring. I reached his voicemail once, accidently pressed the 'end' button, and called again, expecting to get his message machine again. I was surprised when I heard his voice on the other line, "Hello?"

"Bruce, it's me, Sarah."

"Sarah? Is everything okay?" His voice sounded slightly alarmed and I frowned slightly, now completely convinced my suspicions were correct.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I hesitated, not sure how to phrase my thoughts. "It's about that card…"

There was tense silence on the other side, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath, turning away from the slightly puzzled Alfred.

"Am I the Joker's next target?" I asked quietly into the phone.

He didn't reply at first and the quiet was heavy, making me nervous. What was he thinking? Did he think I was crazy? Did he know I was right?

"I'll be right there." He said gruffly, and I heard the 'click' on the other line, signaling that this call was over.

* * *

Yay, another one!! In the same day!! Woah. And I actually kind of like this chapter, confusing to me, since I wrote it in about twenty minutes.

Muwhahahaaa, the Joker's after Sarah. -giggles maniacally- To all those who guessed correctly, YAY FOR YOU!! On your way out, stop by the refreshment booth and pick up your prizes. Get some punch while your at it!

-laughs hysterically at her own joke-

Anyways, there was mention in one of the reviews about Sarah maybe being a... -cough- "ho-bag" -coughYing-Fa-donocough- And OMG, that made me laugh and then feel like a freak. I sure hope that's not how she turns out, lol!!

I'm the kind of writer that, like, has the character's write for her, if you know what I mean. I most of the time can't control the direction the story takes -- it kind of takes me where ever it wants to go. If Sarah's acting ho-baggish, it's 'cause she WANTS to act ho-baggish, or if she's acting all crappy and self-pitying and dellusional, like she just was, it's 'cause she WANTS to act crappy and self-pitying and dellusional.

It's really rather annoying sometimes.

So, anyhoo, now that we have that cleared up... REVIEW!! Pwetty pwease?? -puppy dog eyes-

**Disclaimer:** _NO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, GOSH!! STOP REMINDING ME!! AGHHHHHHHHHH!! -goes off to a corner to cry- WHY?? WHY??_

Also, a note:

Hey, everyone, I just wanted to let you know I'll be on hiatus for awhile -- I'm not going to have any computer access for a looong time, but as soon as I possibly can, I'll update. It just might be quite a bit!


	5. Negotiations and Arguments

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you._

'Every Breath You Take' by the Police

* * *

**WARNING: SOME STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER**

I was looking back into the eyes of Jim Gordon, a police officer of some sort. He had a title – Lieutenant – but I didn't really know what that entailed. All I knew was that there was a man in front of me, practically deciding my life's course.

"By your logic, I would have to agree that this is a distinct possibility." Gordon said, surveying me with curious and concerned eyes.

"Why would he want to kill me?" I asked calmly, my actor's mask on. No one was going to see how frightened I was – no one.

"That might not necessarily be his intent." Bruce put in, and I turned my head to see him staring at me. I couldn't read the thoughts behind his eyes. "The Joker likes to play games with people. He wants to cause chaos. Taking the heart of Gotham would certainly cause chaos." He paused. "But that does not necessarily mean death."

"Just abduction? Torture?" I replied harshly. I sucked in my cheeks in annoyance and looked away from him to survey the small office I had been taken to against my will. Were the police going to help me much, if any? No. There was only one person who would and could help me.

But I didn't know where the fuck he was!

He must be mad at me for hanging around with Bruce or something. It's astounding how petty he can get sometimes.

"Regardless of what he wants, I think we should play it safe to keep _you_ safe, Ms. Williams." Gordon said gently. "I'll have officers with you day and night, and we could…"

"Wait, wait, wait." I stopped him, leaning forward in my chair slightly. "It's not that I don't appreciate that, Lieutenant, but I don't think that would work out. I'm not going to have anyone die because of me." My jaw clenched. "I'll be fine."

Bruce made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, but I ignored him. What the hell could he do that could truly help me?

"Ms. Williams, I strongly suggest…"

"No." I shook my head. "Please. Let's just… go on with our daily lives. Don't be concerned about me, please." I gave him a weak smile.

Gordon sighed, and looked at Bruce briefly, almost dismissing him. I took it he didn't have a lot of respect for the billionaire. "Alright." He said finally. "I won't force you to cooperate with us, Ms. Williams. But I do want you to call me at least once everyday, just to check in." He grabbed a sticky note and a pen and scribbled down his number quickly for me. "Communicate, keep us in the loop. If you ever have an inkling of doubt, call us, okay?"

I beamed at him and took the sticky note. "Thanks Lieutenant."

"Sure." He nodded, smiling hesitantly back.

I stood, still in my dress from the party the other night. Bruce did so as well and followed me out of Lieutenant Gordon's office. He was furious, I could tell, he was pretty much radiating it. We got outside and he led me over to his Lamborghini, opening the door for me in a gentlemanly fashion. Man, was the car AWESOME! I simply adored it.

I was silent as he slid into the driver's side, turning on the car and quickly speeding down the streets. I looked out the window at the buildings that we were passing by, wondering where the Joker might be at this very moment.

"Bruce." I said eventually, tired of waiting for him to say something. "Don't be mad. I'll be fine – really."

"Fine?" He replied severely, not looking at me. I turned towards him, examining his perfect features again. Sometime in the last twenty-four hours, we went from seductive strangers to trusted acquaintances. I felt comfortable around him, like I had known him forever. Sure, there was some mutual attraction between us, but at the moment, we just _were_. It was really very odd. "Is the Mayor _fine_? Are all the citizens that the Joker has killed and tortured _fine_?"

"Drop me off at my place." I commanded, interrupting his rampage when I saw he was heading back the direction to Wayne Manor.

He laughed once, without any humor, still staring out at the road in front of him. "Like hell I will. You're staying with me, Sarah."

"I'm flattered, Bruce." I said sarcastically. "But seriously, I want to go home."

We came to a red stoplight and Bruce said nothing, still fuming.

I couldn't take it anymore. He was being so damn pushy! I slammed by fist into the car door. "Goddamn it, Bruce! I'm a grown adult, and I have control over my own goddamn life! You can't just lock me up in your fucking mansion; you think he won't find me there? That everything will be fucking okay, tra la la? Well, it WON'T. No matter what we do, I _know_ I'm not going to be safe, okay? I am NOT going to be bringing down anyone with me." My chest was heaving from my passionate speech. I wasn't going to involve anyone with this situation but Jareth. And he wouldn't mind – would he?

Bruce still wouldn't even look at me, and was zooming along again. Stupid stubborn billionaire.

I was seething, but I had to keep my cool somewhat. Be angry wasn't working with him. I turned my gaze outside the window and asked quietly, "Why do you even care so much?"

That got him. I knew it. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his cold expression drop a little into one of confusion. "I don't know." He whispered after a couple moments of quiet.

I smiled lightly and reached out to take his hand laying on the mid-section into mine and looked down at our entwined hands. "Just trust me." I pleaded softly.

He gently squeezed my hand and sighed. "I would feel more comfortable if you were around me." He finally looked at me, turning his head slightly. I frowned. He was treating me like a child! "Just humor me, Sarah, please?"

I huffed. "That's not fair."

He smirked and chuckled under his breath. I was annoyed now, unable to get my way. I attempted to yank my hand out of his, but he was holding on tightly. I tried again, but was again unsuccessful. "Jerk." I muttered under my breath. He laughed at that, apparently having excellent hearing.

I made a face. "You suck. And I feel like your not telling me something."

He just rolled his eyes at me and I sighed.

Stupid stubborn billionaire.

* * *

Well, contrary to my last note, THIS is going to be my last chapter for awhile.

I was just in a nice mood today. ;)

Thanks to all my reviewers -great big hugs-, and I hope you like this chapter.

Keep reviewing!!

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Sarah, Bruce, Jareth, Jim Gordan, or anything to do with Gotham City or the Labyrinth. But if I find any of them for sale on ebay, they WILL be mine!! MUWHAHAHAHA!!_


	6. Bribes and Kisses

_

* * *

_

And for the first time  
I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for  
Your every move and waking sound  
In my time  
I'll wrap my wire around your heart and your mind  
You're mine forever now  
Who wouldn't be the one you love and live for  
Who wouldn't stand inside your love and die for  
Who wouldn't be the one you love

'Stand Inside Your Love' by Smashing Pumpkins

* * *

****

WARNING: SOME SEXUAL SITUATIONS IN THIS CHAPTER

To try to make up for being such a pushy jerk, Bruce stopped briefly to get us ice cream. It was a really unimaginative bribe, but still… he got me chocolate chunk. What's a girl to do? Say no to that?

Un_thinkable_!

I sullenly licked at my ice cream cone as Bruce flipped through the radio stations. He was taking the scenic view, I could tell, because I think he was trying to get me into a good mood. He stopped at the latest trendy song and I almost laughed. Perfect way to change the mood – put on a dance number about getting totally drunk. I giggled internally, and then remembered why I was so grumpy in the first place and promptly got back to that.

He ruined my mood yet again when he started bobbing his head and mouthing some of the words. I knew he was just doing it to make me smile, but I couldn't help it this time. I just burst out laughing! He joined in with me, happy that he had made me happy.

I suddenly stopped and pouted again. "I'm supposed to be mad at you." I grumbled like a two year old, nibbling on the edge of the cone.

"I don't want you to be mad at me!" He whined, mimicking my facial expressions as he ate his own treat, though his was vanilla.

"Well, you're being mean." I said, annoyed, crinkling my nose.

He made a face at me. "Can we stop acting like five year olds?"

"I was aiming for two, but whatever."

He chuckled as Wayne Manor came into view. "Well…" I trailed off as I finished off the rest of the ice cream cone. "Since I guess I'm kind of stuck at your luxurious dungeon… I think you owe me."

"Owe you?" He rolled his eyes. "Why would I owe you for trying to keep you safe?"

"You're keeping me safe in an extreme way by holding me against my will." I pointed out.

He shrugged that off. "Well, what do you think I owe you?"

"A Lamborghini." I said, sounding serious.

"Sure."

My jaw dropped. "Oh my God, Bruce. I was so kidding!"

He laughed, and I grinned. "Well, it might make my prisoner a little more compliable." He teased.

"Yeah, it sure will." I nodded eagerly. "First ice cream, now the promise of a new totally awesome car…" I placed a hand over my heart and sighed dreamily. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

* * *

It was deeply dark outside when I got back up to my designated room. I quickly pulled my hair out of the falling mess it was now in, shaking it out over my shoulders and combing it quickly with my fingers. I practically skipped over to the television, turning on the nine o'clock news. I hummed to a song in my head and closed my eyes as I twirled around, feeling euphoric.

Arms were around my waist, lips at my neck.

I was startled, and I couldn't help it – I screamed.

Or at least I tried to. I soon found that when I opened my mouth, no words came out. The male chest pressed up against my back rumbled as he chuckled, and I immediately relaxed.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I accused in a low voice, finding my voice again. "Where the hell have you _been_?"

He didn't answer me immediately, as he was now lightly sucking on my earlobe. I had to contain a moan. "Hey… hey!" I protested weakly, briefly loosing my footing and having to pull myself back up to a standing position by gripping his forearm's tightly. "No… no seducing. We need to talk, mister!"

"But I'm having so much fun." Jareth purred in my ear, his hands caressing the sides of my hips.

Before I could come up with a comeback, he whirled me around and pressed one of his palms to the small of my back, the other traveling up to my neck and yanking to me to him.

I melted.

His lips at first lightly skimmed over my own before deepening the kiss, sweeping his tongue into my mouth. I made a sound that sounded half way between a whimper and a gurgle as I swung my arms up around his neck, pulling him down closer to me. He made a contented noise in the back of his throat as one of his hands hitched itself under my left thigh, pulling my leg up around his waist.

He started kissing me even harder, and I let him. The hand on my thigh ran along the length of my perfectly shaven leg, his caresses sending a tingle up my spine.

Then he had to go and ruin it. His other hand on my neck started slipping downward into private territory and I reluctantly broke away, stopping his hand by placing one of my own on it. "Jareth." I reprimanded as he grinned impishly down at me, unabashed.

"Spoilsport." He accused playfully, exhaling into my hair.

I sighed and disentangled myself from his grip. "Where have you been?" I asked again, glaring as I moved over to the couch in front of the TV. He, of course, followed me, his eyes getting as dark as the night sky as he watched me. As soon as I sat down, he did so as well and quickly pulled me over into his lap. I rolled my eyes before he began nuzzling my neck, and then I promptly began to moan delightedly.

"Well?" I demanded, barely able to keep my eyes open.

He still ignored me; now placing butterfly kisses at all the exposed skin that he could get to.

"Wait a second." I said, a thought occurring to me. "Are you jealous?"

He suddenly stopped and I smirked – I was right! He was jealous!

"I am not." He denied, his grip tightening on me.

"You're jealous!" I almost laughed. "Admit it!"

"Of a lowly mortal?" He scoffed. "Never."

"You're jealous that he caught my attention." I guessed shrewdly. "And that he's being so protective over me. And that he's rich and can buy me a bunch of cool things on a whim."

"Sarah." Jareth said dangerously, and I knew I was pressing the matter a little bit too much for him. He was warning me that his temper would be coming soon.

"So that's why you've been leaving me alone for so long!" I exclaimed, on a roll now. "You were trying to goad my feelings for him. And now you're trying to prove that I like you better than him. Maybe you've been scared that I might end up liking Bruce more than you!"

He growled and my triumphant smile faded. His nails dug into my waist as he whispered darkly in my ear. "The Goblin King is never scared." He hissed. "And never afraid of losing his Sarah to a weak, pathetic, _boy_."

I squirmed in his firm embrace, but I couldn't move an inch. "You are mine, Sarah." He promised menacingly. "Don't _ever _forget that."

"You arrogant bastard!" I was shocked at his sudden display of possessiveness. He had never been quite this dead serious before. "How dare you suggest that I _belong_ to you. I belong to…" Suddenly, with inhuman quickness, he pushed me back onto the couch and was kissing me senseless.

He pulled back after a moment, and I was embarrassed to find myself panting, my chest heaving. "Shall we show you just how much you belong to me, precious? Hmm?" He leaned in dramatically, running his lips along my jaw line, his hands traveled leisurely up and down the sides of my body.

I whimpered pitifully. "Jareth… stop, wait…"

He chuckled once, amused at the situation. "You brought this on yourself, dearest. You have to pay the consequences for your misguided words." He then silenced me completely by covering my lips with his, kissing me like he had all the time in the world. One of his hands crept their way up to one of my breasts and I gasped, which resulted in a deeper kiss from Jareth. He had never touched me there before! God, it felt so good, even though I didn't technically want him touching me there.

He broke the kiss as he began to knead gently at my breast, breathing heavily as he did so. He played with it in fascination, soon bringing up his other hand to do the same. "I've always wanted to touch you here." He admitted breathlessly before coming down to kiss me again. And again.

I arched up against him and his touch, surrendering myself to my lust demon completely. All I could feel was Jareth, all I wanted was Jareth…

There was a knock on the door. Jareth cursed and was suddenly just… _gone_. My eyes opened hurriedly and I got up from the couch as fast as I could, running over to the door. When I opened it, I saw a smiling Alfred waiting for me, a folded article of clothing in his hands.

"Good evening, Ms. Williams." He handed the object over to me and I smiled at him as I took it. "Master Wayne thought you might enjoy some comfortable night attire."

"Thanks, Alfred." I unfolded the fabric to find a simple nightgown in front of me.

"Of course, Ms. Williams. Pleasant sleep." He nodded his head and turned around, beginning to walk away.

"You too." I replied, turning as well, closing the door behind me. I shook my head in a daze, my head still fuzzy from Jareth. I flung the nightgown over my shoulder and made to go into the bathroom to change.

"Where and when do you think the Joker will strike next?"

I froze. What? I quickly moved back in the direction of the forgotten television and examined the screen. Harry Wilkins was with Commissioner Loeb, apparently taking questions from people calling in. At the bottom of the screen, words spelled out the question just asked. Commissioner Loeb took a moment to reply. "Well, it's always hard to say for certain, and any leads we have are, unfortunately, confidential." He said. "We do urge all citizens to remain aware of the situation with this madman and to take proper precautions."

"Thank you, Ella, for your concern. We will be taking one last question, now." Harry said, nodding to the camera.

"I believe I can properly answer that last question." My eyes widened in horror when I heard the raspy voice. It was _him_. "Where and when will the Joker strike next? Hmm. Well, the Joker will be blowing up the newly founded Wayne Boy's and Girl's Club with all the little kiddy's inside of it tomorrow at noon, actually. That is, unless, little miss superstar doesn't turn herself into me at that very spot before then. Yes, Sarah, that's you!" He cackled wickedly. "It shouldn't come as such as shock… you did get my message! And I thought that that little charity thing would be appropriate due to your present company. Tee hee hee!" He laughed hysterically before nothing… and a dial tone.

Commissioner Loeb and Harry Wilkins looked as frightened and shocked as I was.

Oh, crap.

This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening…

I was feeling lightheaded, I couldn't see straight…

"Sarah? Sarah?"

I knew that voice… didn't I? It sounded so far away…

"Sarah! Look at me!"

I turned around, swaying as I did. "Jareth." I whispered before fainting dead away into his arms, letting the dark overwhelm me.

Darkness.

* * *

I have just discovered that I am a compulsive liar.

Seriously, how many chapters have I gotten out after proclaiming that I wouldn't be giving ya'll any more?? GOSH.

But I really AM leaving town for awhile tomorrow... so this seriously will be the last for two weeks or so.

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Joker/Jarethness!! Heh heh.

Yeah, Jareth was getting a little ignored there for awhile... I missed him so!! And I got a little bit of the Joker in... though, honestly, I have been SO FREAKING SCARED to write him. Not just 'cause if I don't do it right, he will probably kill me (okaaay... well, that's a big part of it), but I was/am afraid that I just won't capture the personality right. Seriously, he's, like, one of the hardest characters to capture. In my opinion, anyways.

And all you people out there reviewing are just so great!! You make me smile, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the feedback. All I want to do is make all my readers so very happy!! That's my hearts desire...

So, if anyone catches back up with Jareth, let him know that I will gladly take my dreams. For the good of all! ;)

And if you're interested in putting in your two cents about who maybe possibly Sarah should end up with in the end, because I haven't even totally decided yet, you can click on my profile and there is a poll there for you to vote on. It's gonna be open the entire time that this story is in progress, so don't worry if you haven't quite decided who you like best yet! :)

And, as always, please review!! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee??

**Disclaimer:** _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT ISN'T MINE. SERIOUSLY. I DON'T. JUST TRUST ME._


	7. Crystals and Clowns

_Oh no, don't be shy  
There's a crowd to cry  
Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me_

_They want you to be Jesus  
They'll go down on one knee  
But they'll want their money back  
If you're alive at thirty-three  
And you're turning tricks  
With your crucifix  
You're a star_

'Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me' by U2

* * *

I awoke with a small gasp to see the odd, but still _very_ gorgeous, eyes of Jareth watching me with deep concern. I had come back to consciousness preparing to start hyperventilating, but instead a wave of serenity hit me as I gazed into such beautiful eyes. I had never noticed before, but the pupils of his eyes were different sizes. I had always assumed that he had different color eyes completely…

As I was studying his eyes in fascination, they unexpectedly closed on me, and I immediately began to pout sullenly like a spoiled child. For a split second, I wondered why he was ruining my obvious captivation, before I quite suddenly found out. His lips molded to mine quickly, desperately.

I made a strangled noise in the back of my throat, half a surprised protest and half a delighted moan. My eyes fluttered shut as I responded, expecting one of his usual kisses. But this one was different – he didn't move to tangle tongues or even expect me to return the kiss. He just wanted to feel the warmth of my lips on his, to reassure himself. He pulled back after a moment and buried his face into my hair.

"Don't scare me like that again." He murmured, growling darkly to reiterate his statement, and also to try to cover up his rare vulnerability.

I softly placed my arms up around his neck, realizing that we were on my bed with me in his lap, my head cradled tenderly to his chest and my legs stretched out over one of Jareth's knees. At any other time, I would probably not be happy with the position of our bodies, but at the moment my mind was elsewhere. It had taken me a moment to figure out why I had fainted in the first place, after getting over the embarrassment of doing such a typical girlish thing. "How long was I out?" I asked quietly.

"Exactly eight minutes. Not too long."

"Alfred? Bruce?"

He understood instantly what I was referring to. "Alfred is asleep, he never saw the news. Bruce…" He paused, and I wondered if he just disliked saying that name. "He's out for the night."

I let out a held breath. "Good. Then I can sneak out without a problem."

Jareth hissed and yanked me even closer to him, startling me and instinctively making me hold on more tightly to him. "What?" His voice was harsh and disgusted.

"Well, you saw that just now, didn't you?" I pressed my lips together and took a shaky breath. "I know what I have to do…"

"Sarah." His new tone made me cringe, sounding as if he was outraged by my compliance, and probably in his opinion, stupidity. "No." He said simply, sounding very final.

"What else am I suppose to do, Jareth?" I slumped against him, letting my arms fall, giving up on keeping the tension in my body. "Let those kids die? Hell no, I couldn't live with myself if… well, I'm not that important, I can just…"

"Not that important?!" Jareth half roared, holding me so tightly now it was uncomfortable. He was actually shaking in anger, and I squeezed my eyes close as if to shut him out. "Here, I have a story for you. Once upon a time, there was a magical land with a magical King that ruled it. He was in love with a girl from outside the magical land and would do anything in his power for her safety and happiness. But yet, the girl thought herself not important. The King though that that was the most idiotic thing he ever heard, and wonders if his love is daft. The End!" Jareth lifted his head up and, I presumed by the taut muscles in his neck, that he was looking up at the ceiling, probably rolling his eyes at me.

I was quiet momentarily before replying timidly, "Er… that's kind of a crappy story. It's only a few sentences."

"The damn point is, Sarah, is that you are very obviously important, especially to me, and you might very well be daft. Or delirious from the lack of sleep and also the amount of stress you put yourself in. I'd very well prefer the latter, honestly." He sighed dramatically.

"I am not daft _or_ delirious!" I protested weakly. "Just, what else am I supposed to do? It's the fucking _Joker_… he'll keep his promise."

"Why don't you just let me deal with him, Sarah?" Jareth asked in a sudden quiet, persuasive, sing-song voice. "Then you won't have to worry your pretty little head about that madman anymore."

I hesitated. "But you're not allowed to mess with the mortal world, Jareth."

"I can if _you_ want me to, precious thing."

"But then…" I wetted my lips, still pondering his offer. "Then won't I… owe you?"

He was silent for a moment, and I wondered what he was thinking. But I knew what _I_ was thinking… no way am I going to end up in the Labyrinth for all eternity in exchange for _this_ particular favor.

"It's… possible." He relented finally, not sounding very pleased with this revelation.

"Then… no. I don't mind playing good-girl hostage for a little while." Well, actually, I did, but I wasn't going to let Jareth know that I was about to pass out again in sheer terror. He probably already knew anyways, but whatever.

I was suddenly pushed out of my living cage and dumped unceremoniously onto the bed. I quickly pushed myself up to a seated position, my mouth slightly open in shock. The Goblin King was in front of me now, the dangerous and deadly serious side to my guardian. In his outstretched hand, he twirled a crystal, reflecting both his cold stare and my frightened expression.

My first thought was _'Oh freaking shit…'_

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." He purred, tilting his head as he watched my frozen figure. "Do you know why I think you're refusing my assistance? I think it's because…" He paused for dramatic effect, leering at me. "It's because you love to play the hero. It's your weakness. And it's only fair that I know yours…" He smirked. "When mine is ever so obvious to _you_."

He observed me for a moment more. "Maybe when you wake tomorrow, your thoughts will have cleared." He chuckled to himself. "And perhaps your attire will have changed."

My brow furrowed. Wait, what…?

He threw the crystal at me.

I caught it.

Darkness.

_Again_.

* * *

I dreamed.

Well, when you catch one of Jareth's magic crystals, _something_ is bound to happen. I guess I was lucky I didn't die or anything.

But even in my dreams I was pissed. Even though I was being insanely tortured, I was pissed, even though I was in a ton of pain.

The dreams were vivid – too vivid. They were all the same, but different. Full of a maniacal clown hurting me, torturing me, making me scream out for help and relief.

Of course, they all ended with Jareth swooping in and saving me.

But I could _feel _the intense agony my dream self was going through. I could _hear_ my captor's wicked, hysterical laughter.

It was all much too real for my liking.

But I knew that they were not real.

There were too many of them, for one. Also, for some reason, I distinctly remembered what had happened before I "fell asleep", so I knew Jareth was behind this. He was trying to get me to let him take care of the Joker, but he was probably going to be expecting too much in returned.

So I just suffered for awhile in pure agony.

I awoke the next morning stiff, sore, and unbelievably angry. I could feel the warm body of another against my back, his arm placed possessively around my middle. I turned around to give my bedmate a firm tongue lashing when I stopped short, seeing his face.

Instead of the smug, beautiful face of the Goblin King, I saw the scarred, mangled mug of the Joker smiling pleasantly back at me.

I screamed.

* * *

I really and truly woke up the next morning still screaming. I was thrashing around on the bed and finally had to stop because I was so tangled up I couldn't move anymore. I quickly sat up and untangled myself by pushing all of the sheets of my bed. It took me a moment to figure out where I was, but when I saw Bruce Wayne observing me with deep concern instead of Jareth, I knew where I was.

I watched him as he watched me for a moment, the color rising in my cheeks. My relationship, if you could call it that, with Bruce was, to say the least, odd. I've only known him for about two days, but we had some kind of… connection, if that made any sense. I felt like I knew him, I could trust him, and that he would take good care of me.

But that also made me feel a little awkward.

I wetted my lips and tried to smile. "Good… morning?"

Bruce was lounging on one of the bar stool chairs of my small table, looking as handsome as ever. "Late morning."

"What time is it?" I asked, wondering if I really wanted to know the answer.

"A little after eleven."

I sighed in relief. I still had some time.

I quickly got up out of bed, disregarding the fact that I was in a long, white nightgown in front of the most eligible bachelor in Gotham. I didn't even want to think about how Jareth got it on me. "I know what you're thinking, Sarah." He said abruptly, his eyes blazing, as I floated over to him for my requests of clothes, car keys, and, preferably, chocolate. "No."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He sounded just like Jareth. "Whatever, Bruce. I'm going whether you like it or not. It's _your_ charity anyways. Just think of it as repayment for these past few days." I said in a mockingly bright tone. "And if you don't mind, I'd appreciate some more appropriate apparel."

"Go turn on the news, Sarah." Bruce ordered in a low voice, like I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Fine." I turned my back on him. "But you better come back with some cute clothes."

I went over to the couch and picked up the remote, turning the television on as I heard Bruce leave the room. I sat down and watched with little interest as some guy talked to a fast food restaurant manager about prices going up twenty cents. I waited impatiently for the story to finish before my wish was finally fulfilled, and a woman named Faye Lewis took up the screen.

"Last night, a phone call conveyed the news that was the mass murderer that calls himself the 'Joker' is demanding the payment of local celebrity and activist Sarah Williams in exchange for _not _blowing up the newly founded Wayne Boy's and Girl's Club. He demands that she turn herself in to him today before noon, or he will burn down the building with all the children inside." I gnawed at my lip as she spoke and noticed her background – it was a brightly painted building downtown with more police cars and fire trucks surrounding it then I could count.

Faye Lewis continued. "The Joker took over the building last night on their opening day. Police have the building surrounded, as seen behind me, but have been unable to get inside to deal with the situation due to the fact that the Joker has the children in immediate danger at all times. If the police were to get in, it would result in the death of many. The police have decided not to take that risk. Here to talk with us is Police Commissioner Loeb, who was being interviewed at the time of the phone call from the Joker himself. Commissioner?"

Commissioner Loeb stepped onto the screen and Faye politely held out her microphone for him to talk into. "I would just like to urge that, though this situation is extreme, the people of Gotham stay calm. We've constantly been attempting to negotiate, and though our attempts have been futile, we _will_ get those children back safely."

"Thank you Commissioner. Do you have any words for Ms. Williams?" Faye asks.

He looked grim, taking a moment before he replied. "Good luck."

Aw, thanks Commissioner! I _so_ appreciate those supportive words.

Sarcasm.

Commissioner Loeb walked off screen and Faye Lewis started talking again as I felt Bruce's presence in my temporary room again. I ignored him. "Where is the Batman in all of this? Gotham's new vigilante is, surprisingly, leaving this situation alone. We wonder what he is doing, and why he isn't helping us in our desperate time of need. I'm Faye Lewis, and this is news at eleven."

Bruce took the remote from my hands and turned the television off. I was fuming. According to the clock that was one the screen two seconds ago, I only had thirty minutes to get down there. I could almost feel the clock ticking in my very blood.

"What was that supposed to do, Bruce? Strengthen my resolve? 'Cause it worked!" I stood up, turned around to face him, and snatched the clothes out of his hands.

Bruce just glared right back at me. "Sarah, you can't go down there."

"Like hell I won't! There are no other moves in this game, and the Joker knows it! He's probably laughing his fucking ass off right now about it! _I_… _am_… _going_. Period!" I clenched my jaw and stared him down before walking away. "I'm going to go change." I said coldly, reaching my bathroom and slamming the door.

Stupid Bruce acting like Jareth. Why were they all being so blindly protective? Did they not care about those kids? Other people? Ugh.

I yanked my nightgown off angrily and quickly put on the purple tank top and black sweatpants Bruce brought me. They were okay, but I seriously thought that he should stock up on more women's clothing. He probably had millions of women spending the night, anyways.

I stalked out of the bathroom to find Bruce gone. I didn't really care. I flung the nightgown onto the bed and went over to the door, quickly turning the doorknob.

It didn't budge.

I swore. The door was not supposed to be able to be lock, from this side at least. Bruce locked me in! I was outraged. How was I supposed to get out now? I let out a small shriek of rage as I clawed at the door, hit it, kicked it, anything I could think of. It was like it was made of steel or something.

I cursed again and placed my back against the door instead, my arms crossed. I couldn't escape out of the windows because I was too high up. The door was not an option. I was stuck.

Unless…

I smiled evilly to myself and asked quietly, "Jareth?"

I snickered wickedly as I strode out to the middle of the room, waiting for my secret protector to show up. Sure, he wouldn't be happy with what I was going to request, but he would have to do it for me.

I felt like a very naughty girl stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"You called, precious thing?" The smooth voice I expected said from behind me, and I turned to find him leaning smugly against the couch.

I gave him most winning smile. "Jareth." I batted my eyes flirtatiously, stepping closer. He was carefully controlling his expression, so I wondered vaguely what he was thinking. "I was sort of hoping you could do a favor for me."

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow as I placed my hands around his neck, playing with his hair. He didn't hesitate to wrap his hands around my waist and pull me closer, but I could now tell he was suspicious.

"I kind of was hoping that maybe…" I pressed my lips together and looked down, then back up again in a convincing attempt to be cute and hesitantly pleading. "Maybe you could take me downtown? I can't seem to get out of here…"

"Sarah." He sounded exasperated and reluctantly began to push me away. I held on tighter, refusing to move away from him.

"Please, Jareth? I'll make it worth it for you." I grinned up at him.

He gave me a mockingly little half smile and cocked his head slightly. "Really, precious thing?" He leaned down a little closer to me. "How will you do that?"

I kissed him.

Usually, actually always, when something remotely sexual happened between us, Jareth always started it. Sure, I'd give him a couple little pecks now and then, but that was it. It wasn't that I didn't like kissing Jareth – far from it – but I was always a tiny bit scared that I would take it too far.

I kissed him like I never had before, gently at first, then demanding. I could feel his shock as he slowly started to respond. He quickly got over his surprise, of course, with a growl, pulling me tighter against him and kissing me passionately back. I was the one who began to turn the heat up a notch by sweeping my tongue into his mouth, finally becoming truly acquainted with _his _mouth. He battled with me though, not easily giving up his usually dominant position.

It was one of the best kisses I've ever had.

After a long time, I pulled back, placing one final kiss on the base of his neck. He made a contented noise in the back of his throat and I wiggled back a little to look up into his eyes. "See?" I said breathlessly with a smile.

He nuzzled the top of my head, making my head press against his chest. "Feel free to do that anytime, precious thing." He purred.

"So will you please do as I ask?" I pleaded, still fingering the softness of his hair.

He sighed onto me. "You don't leave me much of a choice, precious thing." He relented, though not sounding very happy about it. "Close your eyes."

My smile turned triumphant as I slipped my hands down to the middle of his back, gripping tightly and shutting my eyes.

"Open them, Sarah."

I did as he bid, amazed at the fact that I felt absolutely nothing, but yet now I was on a deserted sidewalk in downtown Gotham. I gasped.

I unenthusiastically pulled myself out of Jareth's arms, but not without one quick kiss. "Thanks." I couldn't help but grin again up at him, noting his smothering expression. I opened my mouth again, but shut it quickly when realizing in horror what I was about to say next.

No. That wasn't going to come out. What was I thinking?

Probably something stupid.

You don't tell the Goblin King_ that_ kind of thing unless you're on happy pills or interested in just handing your life over to him.

If that had come out of my mouth next… I suppressed a shudder. I seriously needed more sleep.

Instead, I said, "I'm going to be fine. Trust me."

He looked down at me, and I was a little annoyed at the fact that he was still a head taller than me. "I will be watching you." He said in a dangerous whisper, sounding more like a threat than a reassuring promise. "Call for me, and I will be there."

I nodded, took one of his gloved hands in mine, squeezed it, and turned away from the one who loved me.

I was pretty much screwed, wasn't I?

I made my way down the sidewalk, jogging now. My destination wasn't too hard to find – all I had to do was follow the flashing lights. I found the Wayne Boy's and Girl's Club easily, and ducked under the yellow plastic barrier that told me not to go past it. It was of no relevance to me.

Many of the police officers just looked at me as I walked past them, making no move to stop me. I wondered guiltily how many of them had children that were being held hostage by the Joker.

When I was about five feet away a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned my head quickly to see Lieutenant Gordon's face not looking at me, but instead the Commissioner. "We can't just let her do this." His voice sounded desperate, but in an odd way, resigned. I was touched by his concern, but I knew that they were all at their wits end.

I looked at Commissioner Loeb, who I hadn't noticed before. He looked at me bleakly. "Five minutes." He croaked, sounding near tears.

I nodded. Gordon reluctantly let me go and I marched up the brightly painted building with a sense that I was walking to my own funeral.

I knocked on it without hesitation, and a voice instantly spoke up. "Stop knocking on the fucking door! He told you what he wanted!" A gruff tone greeted me instead of the high-pitched one I was expecting. It must be one of his goons.

"Well, she's here, so open the fucking door." I replied smartly, mocking him.

There was silence. The door opened a crack, and the wider for a thick hand to reach out and grab my forearm in the blink of an eye. I was yanked unceremoniously into the Boy's and Girl's Club and I heard the door shut soundly behind me.

What I saw shocked me.

Children of many ages were in a circle on the floor of what looked like the music room, their eyes blinded and their mouths shut with duct tape. None of them were struggling, but all six of the clown-masked goons that were circled around them had guns trained on them. It was disturbingly quiet.

I pulled myself out of the clown that had grabbed me's grip with a small hiss. He didn't protest, and instead pointed to a back room. I got his drift and quickly moved in the direction he was pointing to. I moved along the empty hallway, feeling like I was in a horror movie as I peered into more rooms filled with bound children and the occasional group of teachers, and of course, masked men.

At the end of the hallway were two of his goons, stationed like body guards on either side of the door. As I approached, one rapped on the door three times while eyeing me. Another wave of dread washed over me and, for the first time, I wondered what the hell I was doing.

I was now close enough to the door to reach out of the doorknob, which I did. With one shaky breath, I opened the door.

"Well, hello beautiful!"

* * *

Woot woot -- new chappy for everyone!! I'm back, and I will be trying to get out chapters soon, soon, soon!

I really don't like this chapter very much, but I hope all of you do! Review, as always, pretty please??

Hugs to all! And I promise -- Joker in the next chapter, of course.

I also made it longer for everyone, because you guys wanted me to... I normally would have made this two chapters, but I wanted to make you all happy! ;)

An extra-special thank you to LaughingThroughTears, my new incredibly awesome beta!!

**Disclaimer:** _Yeah, yeah, I don't own Batman or Labyrinth. Yes, I am depressed at this fact. Thank you for reminding me._


	8. Cuddles and Knives

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

'Going Under' by Evanescence

* * *

**WARNING: A BIT OF SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND PHYSICAL HARM IN THIS CHAPTER**

"Well, hello beautiful!"

It took all my self-control to not flinch or run away shrieking like a banshee. Instead, I crossed my arms over my chest, and gave the Joker a sarcastic little smile like the good actress I was. I wasn't going to let _this_ psychopathic clown intimidate me.

He was leaning against a large, black, revolving chair that was in front of an administrator's desk, his hands resting casually behind his head. He was dressed in a hideously tacky purple suit, with a bright green tie to clash with it. But his most startling feature was his face – though I had seen in countless times on the news, it could not prepare me for the real deal.

Those scars scared the living shit out of me.

Slashed across each cheek, they were highlighted in what was, apparently, bright red lipstick against a very white background that was his face. They looked even more appalling when he gave a true grin with his lips, like he was now, also revealing his yellowing teeth.

I forced myself to move my gaze up to his eyes and almost took a step back. The intensity of his dark eyes startled me, not to mention the painted black circles around each.

Oh my _God_. What the _hell_ had I been thinking earlier??

It took a shitload of effort to keep that small smile on my face.

"You made it just in time! And with minute and a half to spare!" He tilted his head as we continued to stare at each other. "And I was _so_ looking forward to the big… KABOOM!!" He giggled wickedly. "So I guess, just _guess_, that all those innocent little children get to go waltzing away… this time."

He leaned forward suddenly, folding his gloved hands under his chin and setting his elbows on the desk. "You _can_ come in _all_ the way, you know."

I was about to tell him he could fuck off, or at least, I hoped I would have had enough courage to, but his goons by the doors suddenly pushed me in, shutting the door soundly behind me. I whirled around in indignation, but it was pointless – I wasn't going to be getting out anyways. I still muttered, "Assholes," under my breath, before facing the Joker again.

He was still giving me that creepy smile and staring at me. It was really unnerving, but I continued to steadily meet his gaze, my own smile gone.

"Sit." He ordered suddenly, emphasizing the _'t'_ at the end of the word.

"I'd rather not." I replied coolly, carefully controlling my voice so that it wouldn't crack.

Things happened so quickly my brain wasn't quick enough to register the scene. One second I was stupidly defying the Joker, and the next there was a knife in the door barely six inches from my head. I gasped and stumbled a step or two away from the door, my actor's façade down for a moment.

"Sit." He repeated, grinning even wider now, if that was possible.

I quickly moved over into the chair, sinking down into it obediently, my eyes never leaving his face.

He leaned back into the chair again, abruptly yelling, "Wheeeeeee!" as he spun around in his chair a few times. When he stopped, he resumed his original position and stared at my flabbergasted expression with amusement. "You look _nervous_…" The Joker said, fluttering his eyes in mock innocence. "Is it the scars?"

"No." I replied quickly. "It's not the scars. It's the fact that your fucking makeup is totally smeared."

His Chelsea grin was the only thing smiling at me now.

Oh, fuck.

I can_not_ believe I just said that.

I am _so_ dead.

Suddenly, he was laughing. A horrible sound, making me want to cringe and cover my ears childishly. He fell back into his comfortable chair, clutching at his sides as he laughed hysterically at my dumb-ass retort.

Well, at least he didn't stick a knife in me.

He finally finishes with a last few high-pitched giggles, sweeping both of his index fingers under his eyes as if to get rid of the tears of joy that would reside there, if they actually existed. "Well, beautiful…" He purred, smoothing back his greasy green-tinged hair. "Per_haps_ you could tell, heh, uh, _me_ where exact-al-_ly_ where it's _smeared_?"

He was mocking me, of course, but I was relieved he found my comment funny and not insulting, which would have totally ended up crappy for me, I'm sure. "Well…" I put a finger to my lips as I examined his mangled face. "Right over…"

"Ah ah ah!" The Joker raises a finger and shakes it at me like a naughty child. "_Show _me." He gestures to his face like a model on television would show off a new car.

I hesitated, and then flashed him one of my famous grins. I get up out of my chair slightly and reach out to point to the bridge of his nose. "Over here, and…"

The Joker swiftly grabbed my wrist and pulled, yanking me up onto the desk, probably making me look rather like a beached whale. Before I could protest, he cupped his hand around my ass and dragged me over into his lap, taking both of my wrists into one of his hands. I was appalled and let out a splutter of indignation as he turned me around so that I was practically cradled in his arms.

Great. Not only is he a total whack job that's pretty much going to be controlling my life, he's way taller than me too.

"The makeup isn't really _that _important. The scars are, uh, what _count_." He smiles grotesquely as he leans over me so he can stare right into my eyes. "Do you want to know how I _acquired_ these beau_tie_s?"

"Not particularly." I started to wiggle in his grasp.

Hi, my name is Sarah Williams. I guess I have a death wish.

"But it's such a _whale_ of a _tale_!" He giggled, not even noticing my pathetic attempts to free myself, while also trying not to breath in his scent. He smelled of gasoline and salt, an intriguing and repulsing smell both at the same time. I stopped abruptly when I realized I wasn't really going anywhere and also because I was slightly insulted at the whale reference when it registered in my brain. He ignored me and started his story.

"So, you see, once upon a time, there was a younger, less, hmm, _attractive _me. Daddykins left Mummy and me early on, so it was just the two of us. Mummy had a hard enough time putting food on the table, but I was a stubborn little _brat_, and I wanted a kitty _cat_." He chuckles at his own rhyme before continuing. "Just like _all_ the other little children in school. But Mummy said _noooo_, we couldn't _afford_ one, but I wanted a _freakin_' kitty cat, so I decided I was going to _get _one _my_self. It wasn't easy, _hoo _boy, but I found one on the street one day and brought it home to show _dear_ old Mummy. But Mummy wasn't happy a_t_ a_ll_…" He paused dramatically, wetting his lips. "A_t_ a_ll_. She's cutting up carrots like a _good_ Mummy for supper, when I come in to show off my _prize_. Mummy yells a lot and makes me drop_pidy_-drop the kitty-cat, which goes over and cl_aws_ her l_eg_. And what does Mummy do? She sticks her knife in it before turning to me. 'Why so serious?' She asks as I cow_ere_d in door_way_. 'Why… so… _serious_?' And Mummy sticks the knife in my mouth. 'Let's put a _smile_ on that _serious_ face.'" He smiles at me and my horrified expression. "And, er, well, the rest is _ancient_ history."

I jumped slightly when I felt a knife against my outer thigh, my mouth opening slightly. The Joker's expression turned to a leer as he caressed the blade against me. "And ever… since… _then_…" He licked his lips again. "I've always wanted to taste a, uh, kitty cat _again_."

Realization dawned on me. "Oh, _fuck_ n-" I started to protest, but his lips came crashing down on mine, stopping my words rather effectively.

My brain went momentarily on shutdown. I was not kissing the Joker; I was not kissing the Joker… Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD!

His kiss, if you could call it that, was rough and demanding. I was stoic at first, but when he tried to get his freaky tongue in my mouth, I fought back. I pulled the Joker's bottom lip into my mouth and bit down hard on it.

Yes, I am stupid.

He pulled back quickly, but I refused to let go, sinking my front teeth harder into his moist skin. He was giggling into my mouth, shaking his head back and forth in an almost playful manner and forcing me to do the same. It was as if I wasn't hurting him at all.

I was pissed.

Not only at the fact that I couldn't get him off me, but also because his breath smelled good – too good. It was like he had swallowed an entire tube of mint toothpaste. The scent of mint mixed with his other two smells was strong and, strangely, intoxicating. It kind of freaked me out.

I gasped and released him when his knife suddenly slashed into my leg, cutting through my sweatpants and into my skin. The Joker cackled even louder now, throwing his head back in laughter. "The kitty cat bites!" He exclaimed, almost triumphantly. I made a growling noise in the back of my throat, half from annoyance and half from the pain. I analyzed my wound to be shallow, but I had always had a low pain tolerance and it bothered me immensely.

He licked his lips, erasing some of the small droplets of his own blood, and raised his eyebrows suggestively. He continued to caress my wound with his knife, very slowly making it deeper. I hissed at him. "The kitty cat has some _fight _in her, too! I… _like_… that…" He made a brief noise, sounding like a dog panting. "I _really_ like that."

He reached down very quickly and captured my bottom lip in his, turning the tables on me. He mimicked my growl and viciously shook his head, much like a dog would attack a particularly juicy bone. I could taste a mixture of my own blood and his and it repulsed me, almost making me gag. I gasped again as the pain in my leg became more intense and the Joker plunged his tongue into my mouth.

He still had his hand clamped around both of mine and there was still a knife pressing deeper into an open wound of my own, so I didn't struggle much as he violated my mouth. Sure, I totally cussed him out in my head, but I was as still and tense as a statue, my eyes squeezed shut.

I wanted to scream at him to get his fucking knife out of my cut that HE made and also get his fucking tongue out of my freaking mouth. I wanted to call on Jareth to get rid of this freaky tormenting clown calling himself the Joker, and take me far, far away from here.

But I didn't.

Maybe Jareth was right – I liked playing the hero too much for my own good.

If so… that really kind of sucks.

The Joker pulled away as I was contemplating my weaknesses and trying to breathe into the antagonizing pain in my leg, licking his lips in an animalistic gesture. "Dee-_lici_ous." He purred, seeming finding amusement in stabbing into me one last time before drawing the knife away. I let out a breath and inhaled sharply, repeating a mantra of curse words in my head.

"We-heh-_ell_… _lover_ly, I, uh, think that we should ge_t_ out of this join_t_ like I, huh, _promised_." He leered at me before suddenly dropping me to the floor. I let out a small shriek as I landed on my ass before glaring up at him and pressing a hand to my wound. "Though it is sa_d_ that we have to lea_ve_, since I, uh, so _finely_ decorated the ro_om_."

For the first time, I glanced around the room, wondering why I was so stupid. How could I have not noticed this?

A million faces stared back at me.

And they were all my own.

The Joker had put up pictures of me and newspaper clipping about me all around the room, either by knife or scotch tape. The scotch tape had writing on it, but I could make anything out. Some of my pictures were unscathed, just joined by large 'HA – HA's' in bright red. The others were not so lucky, with Chelsea grins to match the Joker's and black, hole-looking eyes.

It was repulsing.

"Been busy, have we?" I mumbled sarcastically, still pressing firmly into my cut to prevent further blood from leaking. I was disgusted at the feeling of blood all over my hand, and hated the Joker even more for it.

I knew he was trying to get inside of my brain, pushing at my buttons. Shallow cuts and kisses frightened me more than gun shots and threats.

And that sucked that he knew that!

He giggled, standing. "You took for_ever_ to get here! I had to, uh, preoccupy myself for qui_te_ some time!"

He pranced around me, still laughing to himself. "First things _first_ before we leave, though…" I heard the subtle creak of the stiff fabric of his clothing, and I assumed he had bent down behind me. I dared not turn to look at him. "Say '_goodnight_', loverly Sarah!"

"Goodnight?" I asked quickly, a harsh tone present in my voice, before I felt a sharp blow to the head. I sank, falling over onto my side. The pain was excruciating, and I knew I was about to black out.

The last thing I heard before I surrendered to the darkness, was the Joker's glee-filled voice.

"Let the games… _begin_."

* * *

Okay, so I'm shaking in my boots (though I have no boots on that I know of) over this chapter. I was unable to get ahold of/send this to either of my lifelines LaughingThroughTears and Sylistra the Scholar (-insert major frowny face-), and was too impatient to wait any longer... I know their probably both really busy and everything. So I still love you both, but I was getting major death threats to get this out!! ;)

This was such a toughy to get out, and I am so freaking scared that you guys will KILL ME. (And I've seen the Joker sneaking around here... -suspicious-)

I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK!! NEEEEEEEEED IT!!

Ooooooh... Stalkerish Joker... -cue Darth Vader music- or -maybe Jaws music?- (both are good). So, yeah, hopefully this isn't TOO ooc or anything... -crosses fingers and hopes she doesn't get burned at the stake for this-

Oh, yes, and I want you ALL to go read 'Humorous Excerps from a twisted author's mind' by me -poke poke-.

I want to thank all of you who review (LOVE YOU GUYS!!), but especially the certain reviewers that touch my heart and make me smile everyday -- Ying-Fa-dono, Quillerella, Heartonachain, Sylistra the Scholar, and Samantha-san13. Ack, I'm getting soft -- it's only eight chapters in and I'm making declarations of devotion. -le sigh-

You guys are all the best reviewers a writer can get!! All of you!!

So review. Right now.

-hugs-

**Disclaimer:** _What do_ you _think??_


	9. Windows and Keys

_Is it bright where you are?  
Have the people changed?  
Does it make you happy you're so strange?  
And in your darkest hour  
I hold secrets flame  
We can watch the world devoured in it's pain_

'The Beginning is the End is the Beginning' by Smashing Pumpkins

* * *

Something was… _licking_ me.

I scooted away slightly from the source, wiping off the thick saliva on my face, not really noticing that my back had hit something. "Gross!" I wailed, opening my eyes to see a large, intimidating-looking Rottweiler panting at me through… a pet carrier? I was on the ground, on a cold, hard floor. I heard hysterical laughter from behind me, and I didn't have to be a genius to figure out who it was.

I blinked and assessed by surroundings. My jaw dropped open when I figured out where I was.

"I'm in… a _cage_?" My voice was colored with disgust and disbelief.

"No, no, no. Not just any, uh, _cage_. A special _pet_ carrier! Just for you, loverly!" The Joker's teasing voice came from behind me.

"I am _not_ a pet!" I half-screeched, banging my fist against the metal. My eyes adjusted quickly to the dim artificial light, and I saw in front of me a relatively empty building, except for the four dogs in front of me. I twisted around to my back instead of my right side, and found that I only had enough room to do just that – turn around. It was barely long enough for me, not to mention wide enough or tall enough.

I moved around to my other side to see four more dogs around my prison, obscuring my view of the Joker. From what I could tell, there were four more dogs around him as well.

I usually liked dogs. Just not when they slobbered on me. Or had the potential to decapitate me.

"I be_g_ to _differ_, my kitty ca_t_."

"If that's so, then this is fucking animal cruelty!" I tried to cross my arms, but there wasn't enough room to do so. I was annoyed – beyond annoyed! Livid. I already had two nicknames, been kissed, and locked up, and I had only known him for, like, an hour! Stupid unfair Joker… "And aren't guard dogs supposed to be _mean_? Not nice, friendly lap-dogs?"

"They've only been trained to, uh, heh, be _mean_ to _bats_, not _cats_!" He giggled, and I became suspicious. I immediately looked down to my chest, to make sure he wasn't getting an eyeful of skin. To my relief, I was doing pretty okay in that area skin-showing wise.

"Was there a sale?" I asked sarcastically, shuffling up my tank top up to reveal a little less cleavage. "_'Get a dozen puppies; get a free cage at _Evil Pets 'R' Us_?'_"

The Joker let out another wild laugh. "Haven't you heard, lo_ver_ly? There's a sale _every_where in Goth_am_ when you, uh, we_ar _a pur_ple_ suit!"

I blinked instinctively as the lights flickered. Where were we? And what were we doing? "Well, I'm wearing a purple _shirt_. Does that count?"

"Oh, _believe_ me when I say…" He paused, and I could actually hear him lick his lips, his voice taking on a slightly husky tone. "That I've noticed." I tried not to squirm at the suggestive tone of his voice, repressing both my repulsion and the tiny bit of flattery that bubbled up inside if me. The Joker found _me_ attractive? The Joker found me attractive! I shook my head slightly and let my hand cup the side of my face as it propped me up, my other hand drumming impatiently against the bottom of the cage.

"So… are you gonna let me out anytime soon?" I asked, smiling persuasively. I didn't even know if he could see me, considering the dogs were at least blocking _my_ vision.

"Le_t_ you out? But you look so, hmm, com_fort_able."

"Looks are deceiving." I hinted. But I knew he wasn't going to let me out anytime soon. "Why am I in here anyways? If I can ask." I added the last part with a touch of venom in my voice.

"Con_veni_ence, loverly! Convenience! It's _so _much _easier_ to carry you around this way, without all the whining and kicking and punching… the wor_ks_." I rolled my eyes at this reply. Yeah, like he ever took any hostages anyways.

"Well, then what are we doing _here_… wherever this is?" I asked crossly.

"You _were_ ou_t_." The Joker marveled. "I did pretty good!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I frowned slightly, narrowing my eyes.

"Howzabout we make a de_al_, hmm? You keep _smilin_' for me, loverly, and I'll tell you _all _about what you miss_ed_ while you napp_ed_."

My face instantly broke out into my brilliant signature grin as soon as he told me to, deciding to hold in my smart-ass retort about my '_nap_'.

"That's better. Hmm… so, _yeah_, we're in a little pl_ace_ called, um, a _build_ing."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Well, it's a _tall_ building." A dog shifted, and I could see the Joker shrug innocently. He was standing close to the wall, which happened to be made out of glass. His back was slightly hunched and his head tilted, as if in curiosity.

And he was staring at me.

It wasn't like I was expecting him to be looking at one of the dogs or anything, but the intensity of his eyes startled me. My mouth dropped open slightly as I examined him. He was such an odd specimen…

His mouth broke out into a true grin. "Ah, ah, ah! You're not _smil_ing!"

I crinkled my nose at him and decided that I didn't really want to try to find the grain of truth in all of his crap. I turned around so that my back was facing him. "So, let me guess, we're waiting for a certain Batman?"

"No, no, no. Not just _a_ Batman. _The_ Batman, loverly. "

"Fine, whatever. How does that involve me being in this stupid cage?" I asked crossly, my thoughts wandering to the Joker's view of me. I suppressed a groan. Sure, now he wasn't leering at my chest, but now he probably had a great view of my ass.

I just couldn't win!

"We-_heh_-ell, I _might _have just sen_t_ a little vi_d_eo off… involving _you_ and _Bat_sy and what will happen if he doesn't, um, do as I _ask_ed."

I hesitated, wondering if I should ask the inevitable question of what _would _happen if he didn't show up. Instead, I chose a different course of questioning. "What do you want from him, anyways?"

"Just a li_tt_le reas_sur_ance… I already _have_ the _key_ to the _city_, so I just need the, uh, right _secur_ity for _it_." He giggled to himself.

My brow furrowed as I thought. What could he possibly want from Batman this time?

My question was quickly answered by the sound of smashing glass and the sudden fierce barks from the surrounding dogs.

I quickly flipped over onto my other side, cursing lowly as I heard the Joker laugh hysterically, followed by a sound crunch. I didn't have to be a genius to figure out that a fight was going on, or between whom. But the brawl didn't catch my eye – a dog did.

Or, rather, what happened to be on the dog's collar. The Rottweiler had his teeth bared, growling viciously, his eyes trained elsewhere. I guess he was trained to protect an object, which, in this case, was probably me. A small key hung from his collar. My eyes darted over to the corner of my cage.

A lock. Perfect.

I'm sure the Joker's original idea had been to torture me with the closeness of my freedom. But now that he was distracted…

"Here, doggy! Come here, boy!" I crooned, reaching two of my fingers out of one of the holes in the cage, beckoning him closer. He didn't even turn his head. I tried again, "Come over here, boy! Mommy's got a special treat for you! Yes, she does!" I was babbling now, desperate to get him closer. His head swiveled in my direction, then away, and back. Debating.

I smiled at the dog, making sympathizing noises in the back of my throat. He wasn't that far away, so he took a half-step closer so that I could scratch behind his ear. "Good boy!" I praised, as he still stared away from me, towards the fight, but also enjoyed my attentions. The Joker seriously needs to work on getting better guard dogs. My eyes on the prize, I manipulated my fingers closer to the key. I was almost there…

I got it!

I put the tip of my finger in the hole and yanked. It came off instantly, but since my grip was poor, and it fell to the ground. The dog whined at the sudden loss of affection, and I frowned, feeling guilty. "Sorry, boy." I reached out for the key on the ground, slowly scooting it closer until I could pick it up and slide it through the hole in my cage until it was inside with me.

Success!

I shifted so that I could reach above my head and slip the key out of another opening and into the lock. I played with it for a moment before I heard a '_click_' and it fell away from the cage.

I was free! I felt so smug at my success. I gently pushed at the top of the cage until it fell down so that I could climb out of it. I pushed myself through the top, my hips getting stuck and forcing me to wiggle around until I could completely pull myself out.

As soon as I pulled my left leg out, I felt a hand on my hair, suddenly yanking up and pulling me back into the real world. I let out a shriek of protest and pain as I was tugged up to my feet, my back against a long, laughing male body. He didn't release my hair, instead pulling it back more until the back of my neck curved around his shoulder. I felt the cool edge of a knife to my throat.

Shit.

I blinked, and I became aware of the fact that the Joker had me in his clutches, giggling wildly as he let go of my hair and instead wrapped a hand around my waist. I stared up at the ceiling, my body stiff and ready for a fight. "So…" He dragged out the vowel in the word, panting slightly and licking his lips before continuing. "_Bat_man. As you can see n_ow_, there's no n_ee_d for _fighting_! All I want to know is... did you brin_g_ me what I wa_nt_?"

"Let her go, Joker." The gruff voice of Gotham's caped crusader was heard, and it made my heart flutter, even this close to death. I so desperately wanted a good look at him…

"Let her go?" He cackled, stroking my middle. My jaw clenched, wondering why I was thinking about the warmth of the Joker's body against my own instead of the fact that he could fucking kill me at any second. "Let her _go_? Wh_y_ would I want to do _that_? But no, no, _no_. _Wait_. Answer my _first _question _first_. _Did you bring me what I want_?" He pronounced every syllable in his last question perfectly, as if he was speaking to a slow two year old.

"Oh, don't _leave_… the party is _just_ starting!" The Joker suddenly complained. I sucked in a breath. Did Batman just leave? No, he wasn't a coward. He wouldn't do that... would he?

"Hmm." The Joker sounded disappointed as he unceremoniously pushed me away from his body, making me fall into a heap onto the floor.

I got back up quickly, stumbling back a few steps. "What the hell was that?" I growled, staring at the large, gaping hole in the building that enabled the wind to blow in every couple of seconds. "What the hell did you want him to bring you? What the _hell_ is going on?"

He rolled his eyes at me and turned around, his back to me now. "_Some_one's getting _touch_y. And no_t_ in the _good_ way."

"Hell yes I am! Oh, no, I don't mind being one sixth of a centimeter away from _death_." I huffed. I could sense he was rolling his eyes at me again as he drew closer to the break in the glass.

"Come here." He purred suddenly after a moment of silence, gazing down at the ground below. He quickly looked back up at me, smiling, his hand outstretched. My eyes widened and my jaw clenched simultaneously in outrage. He cocked his head at my apprehension, waiting. I took a deep breath and walked closer to him, though slowly.

As soon as I was close enough, he grabbed my wrist, spinning me around so that my back pressed intimately against his front again. He held my wrist by his shoulder and put his other hand to my chin, pushing it down so that he could press a small kiss to the crook of my neck. "Be _afraid_." He whispered softly, like a lover would to his bedmate.

I swallowed hard, my mouth opening slightly in confusion. "Wha-" I began to ask before the Joker twisted me around again so that I was leaning out of the window.

I couldn't help it. I screamed.

He giggled as he held on tightly to my wrist, ensuring that I did not yet fall. My feet were slipping on the very edge, where the floor met air, and my free arm frantically flailed around for some sort of support.

"Come on ou_t_ and pl_ay_, Batty_kins_! Or we'll have to fin_d_ ou_t_ if kitty cats really_ do_ land on their feet!" The Joker called loudly, laughing his infamous laugh.

And then I saw him.

He was flying – if you could call it that, it was more like a glide. He had a small package in his arms and he was going to crash through the window-wall on the other side. I shrieked like a banshee when he did just that and the Joker suddenly pulled me into his chest, putting an arm around my shoulders and I felt a sharp point at the small of my back. Must be his stupid pocket knife.

I inhaled sharply when I heard Batman's thick voice again. "You promised not to seriously harm either of them. You are a man of your word."

"Yes, yes, yes, Mr. _Serious_. And you know _your_ end of the deal-_ie_-_oh_."

"Stick to your promise, and I'll stick to mine."

What were they talking about? My curiosity was overwhelming. I turned my head quickly, expecting to see the Batman. But he was gone, and what I saw instead shocked and horrified me.

"Toby?"

* * *

MUWHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

I feel so powerful right now...

Heh heh.

Anyhoo... I want your reviews!! Right this second. I need them right now. I have to know what you're thinking!!

Big hugs to LaughingThroughTears and Sylistra the Scholar who helped me get this out!! -glomps-

Batman might seem a little ooc, I know, but he's just desperately in love! -wistful sigh- So, yes, I know, but this is fantasy! I'm making it up as I go along. ;)

Love you all, thanks for reading!!

**Disclaimer**: _Am I going to have to do this EVERY time??_


	10. Scares and Sweatpants

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

'Toxic' by Britney Spears

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SITUATIONS, STRONG LANGUAGE, PHYSICAL HARM, AND INSULTS TO CERTAIN MUSICAL ENTERTAINERS**

"Toby?"

Oh. My. _God_. This was not happening, this was not happening…

The small, blonde boy squinted his eyes at me as he tilted his head slightly, looking like he just woke up. My heart ached looking at him. "Sarah?" He paused, yawning and scratching at his nose. "Why are you hugging a messy clown?"

My eyes flashed to the Joker's, my jaw clenched. I gave him a meaningful look, my gaze darting from his arms and back to his eyes again. He smiled grotesquely, catching my drift, fluttering his eyelashes innocently at me before slowly stepping away.

"Toby!" I breathed, rushing forward and engulfing him in my arms. "Toby, Toby, Toby." I crooned, softly stroking his hair. My heartache felt better as I held him, knowing he was safe in my arms. It was allowing me to think better.

"Geez, Sarah, what's going on?" He wiggled slightly in my grasp, but I wouldn't allow him to break free. With pride, I noted how much better his speech was since the last time I saw him.

My brain finally began to process the information at hand. Toby here. Batman? Joker. Deal?

Fuck.

Oh, I mean… crap.

I wasn't even supposed to _think_ about naughty words around my brother – I didn't want my bad habit rubbing off on him.

What was he doing here, though? My family didn't even live in Gotham! I talked to them about once a month, visited them on holidays and all that good stuff, but no one knew about them. I kept them safe from the media.

What does the Joker want with my seven-year-old brother?

"I don't know, babe." I said finally, sighing, using my old nickname for him. "But, hey, I'm happy to see you, kiddo. Have you grown another five inches since I last saw you?"

"Probably." He replied smugly.

I laughed lightly, hoping it didn't sound forced as I got to my feet, taking Toby with me. He was surprisingly small for his age, though his quick mind made up for his size. I placed him on my hip, both arms placed protectively around him. I became puzzled when I didn't see the Joker in front of me, mostly because I expected he would be sarcastically commenting on the sisterly side of me.

Not that it wasn't refreshing.

"We-heh-_ell_, wasn't that jus_t_ _touch_ing, Bozo?" I heard the voice from behind me that I had been expecting all along. I reluctantly turned to see the Joker with his arm around one of his masked goon. The arm in question, though, had a knife in its hand that was against the man's throat. The man was twitching; the gun in his hands that was aimed at me looked like it was having a seizure. The Joker was watching me cockily, as if expecting me to jump for joy at the sight of him.

My eyes narrowed as I restrained myself from a snappy comeback.

"Uh, my name is, um, Frank." The guy said hesitantly.

For a split second, I thought that he was going to die. Just one swipe and it would all be over for that idiot. I pressed Toby's head away from the scene, my own eyes instinctively closing.

Nothing.

"Mmm, Fr_ank_? I re-heh-_ally_ don't c_are_. Now, be a dear, and go roun_d_ up the hostages!"

I opened my eyes tentatively just as Toby shifted to whisper in my ear. "What are hostages?" He asked curiously. I tried to come up with an answer while staring down the approaching goon, who looked immensely grateful for his life.

"Uh… let's see. Captives, um, prisoners, people being used to… uh, get what their captor's want." I started to step away slowly, eyeing the thug's gun uncomfortably.

"We're hostages?" He once again mouthed the foreign word, trying to get used to it. I was being cornered, now, away from the open window, away from the exits.

I was panicking. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that it wasn't going to be very good.

I was getting desperate.

"Wait. Hey, wait a second." I said abruptly, taking a hand away from Toby and holding it out in front of me. I felt Toby's head move so that he could look out at the clowns before him. My eyes, instead of glaring at the clown-masked goon, flickered to the Joker. "I really think that we should talk about this…"

He waved his hand in the air dismissively, his other hand knife still in grip, but now scratching behind a dog's ear. "Grab the boy, Bozo."

"Frank." He mumbled quietly, reaching out to take my brother from me.

My jaw clenched, my body tensing as my back hitting the glass wall behind me. "Don't you dare touch him." I hissed, preparing to use my greatest weapon yet. I didn't want to, but I was running out of options. I didn't care if I was going to have a debt to pay; this was about my brother now.

Just as I opened my mouth to say the word, an unbelievable sensation of intense pain ripped through me.

I hadn't even heard the gunshot, I had been so concentrated. I had let my guard down for that split second.

I was so stupid.

Toby was ripped from my suddenly limp arms and I protested weakly, giving off a sound cry. I clutched instinctively at the area of contact – my shoulder.

Curse my low pain tolerance. My vision was blurring, and I felt that feeling of dread wash over me. I was going to black out.

As I sagged to the ground, I made one last attempt in the name of my brother's safety. "J-" I tried to blubber out, but it was too late.

Darkness overtook me.

* * *

I awoke to bright light and Britney Spears. I groaned as my bodies' sensations cam back to me, as well as at the music choice.

I tried to open my eyes but the sun was too blinding. I, instead, tried to become in tune with my body. The pain was still there, though it was subtler and I could actually feel its location now. I was swallowed up by a soft, large comforter, from what I could feel. I licked my lips and swallowed, savoring the feel of the wet saliva against my dry throat.

It then hit me how incredibly hungry and thirsty I was.

But that was again soon forgotten.

I was about to try to open my eyes again when I heard a bright, false voice interrupt my thoughts. "Good _mor_ning, sleeping _beau_ty!"

I felt the bed, if that's what it was, bounce slightly while accommodating the sudden new weight. I crinkled my nose when I recognized the voice, but felt too weak to move as another body slid up next to mine.

I growled slightly in annoyance when his arm pulled me into his chest, pressing my body intimately against his. At least, with some good luck, my bad shoulder was up.

His lips caressed the curve of my neck, a hand softly brushing the hair away there first. I still refused to open my eyes, and I would not allow myself to think about what deliciously sexy things were happening to me now…

I shook my head very slightly, at both my own thoughts and an attempt to get him off of me. He was stubbornly persistent; slowly caressing my middle as he planted those sinfully slow butterfly kisses on my sensitive skin.

"What's with the Spears?" I croaked abruptly before clearing my throat, embarrassed at my dry voice.

"Decoration." He purred in reply.

I have to admit, he got me curious. I opened my eyes a tiny bit to see a small, hideously colored room – plain white, with chestnut brown furniture. Yuck! But there were now spears or anything related to them in it. I quickly closed them again. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked in a tired tone, trying to tune out the admittedly catchy, situation relevant, but annoying song.

He giggled. "Just wanted to see if you really were a_wak_e..." His lips roved up higher and I suppressed a shudder as he began to lick the rim of my ear. "So _we _can, uh, have some fu_n_." He finished, with a slightly husky tinge to his usual high-pitched voice.

"Where's Toby?" I asked, attempting to ignore the Joker's attentions by squeezing my eyes tighter shut. Britney suddenly changed into Kanye West.

Yeah, _such_ an improvement. I'd rather have the pop princess, thank you very much.

"Talk later, sex now." He mumbled, abruptly pushing me down into the bed and climbing on top of me. The dull pain in my shoulder was quickly replaced by sharp pain, but before I could complain, his lips were on mine.

I moaned involuntarily, taken aback by his animalistic, rough kiss. But I… _liked_ it. Ignoring the ache in my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down closer onto me. I was kissing him back.

The tiny part of my brain that retained sanity screamed at me. _'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING DOING, YOU FUCKING IDIOT?? THIS IS THE JOKER YOU'RE KISSING HERE!!'_

Yeah, and he's good at it, too. Who would've thunk it? You know, with the scars and everything…

_'THUNK IS NOT A WORD!!'_

I blew off my inner voice and focused instead on the fact that I couldn't feel anything but a warm, male body. As his tongue slid past my eager lips to entangle with mine, I forgot who I was kissing.

That was, at least, until I felt him start to yank Bruce's sweatpants off of me.

I stopped responding, twisting away automatically. But he didn't seem to be done yet with me. As I heard the music switch to Justin Timberlake, the Joker swept my sweatpants off of me and plunged his tongue deeper into his mouth. I continued to strive to get away, but it only seemed to egg him on. He began to caress my thighs, getting dangerously close to private territory.

I had to try a different method. I cautiously began to kiss him again, resuming with the tangling of the tongues. His hands curled around my ass, pushing our groins closer together. I felt myself blush furiously as I felt the arousal of the creature on top of me, ignoring my own ache.

I suddenly turn, flipping us both around so that I am on top. He doesn't seem to mind – his own attention seems much more involved in my ass than our positions.

I allow it to continue for a few more seconds, and then I took a diving leap off the side of the bed.

Or I tried to.

I made it about half way off of him, but his hands tighten, going up slightly to my hips. A small squeak escapes my lips as I am dragged back on top, and then under my captor.

"Silly Sarah." He chuckled. "Thinking she can get away!"

I kneed him in the groin.

It was impulsive and now not only my shoulder hurt, my knee did too. My shoulder hurt worse, though – it was practically screaming at me.

But it worked.

The Joker rolled off of me with a giggle, and I scrambled off of the bed. The room was very tiny, so the door was close. I tripped in my haste to get away, but got up quickly, fumbling with the doorknob.

It was locked.

I swore loudly, looking down at the floor, my hands on my hips. There were my sweatpants, sprawled innocently on the ground. I swooped down and picked them up, quickly pulling them on. When I looked up, I stumbled back instinctively. The Joker was lying sideways across the bed, a hand propped up under his head for support. And he was grinning at me.

I snarled at him like a wild animal. "Let me out." I demanded.

"But where would you go?" He crooned, patting the bed space in front of him. "You belong _here_."

I turned away with a growl, towards the small radio I had not recognized before. I swiftly reached out and popped the top, taking out the CD. I frowned. "_'Sexy Grooves?'_" I asked skeptically.

I jumped when I felt him behind me, his arms snaking around my waist. The CD dropped from my hands, which instead strove to get his own off of me. "It sounded in-_te-_rest-_ing_." He replied, viciously biting my earlobe.

I stiffened, my body suddenly unmoving as he pressed us closer together, my mind racing. I hadn't even thought about my surroundings – where were we, whose house? But I had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. Literally. "Stop trying to seduce me." I hissed between clenched teeth. "It's not working."

"It's not?" He laughed in my ear, making me twitch involuntarily. "It _was_ a minute ago!" He sing-songed the last sentence.

I pressed my lips together nervously. Much as I hated to admit it, I had been on my way to screwing the Joker about a minute ago, before I came to my senses.

There was something about him that was just so… _sexy_. Dangerous. Intriguing. He drew you in when you least expected it.

But what did he want with me?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied coldly. "And I want to see my brother."

"But you _do_!" He continued in his annoying new voice. "My sly little kitty cat, you knew exact-al-_ly _what you were doing. And you _like_d it. You _like_d _me_."

"You are _so_ delusional. Now, let me go and take me to my brother."

He randomly bit my neck – not hard, but enough to make me flinch and probably hard enough to leave a mark. "But how do you know you're not dr_eam_ing?" He crooned.

"Dreaming?" I scoffed. "Dreaming of you? Never!"

"It could always be a _night_mare, my loverly." He suggested coyly.

"What is it with the creepy nicknames?" I was getting annoyed now, and my wound was really bothering me. And we hadn't even touched that subject! "I want to see my brother!"

I was suddenly pushed away from him and into a wall, slumping to the floor. My annoyance drained out of me and was replaced with a small dose of fear, looking up at the suddenly angry clown above me.

"Listen h_ere_, kitty." He said dangerously, squatting down to my level. My mouth opened slightly, feeling the throb of my wound, demanding attention, and not caring anymore. "You are interrupt_ing_ my_ play_ time. And I just _love_ playing with _my_ _toys_." He licked his lips. "But, you _see_, I don't like _shar_ing my _toys_. _My_ _toys_ are _mine_." He paused, leaning forward slightly. I pressed myself closer to the wall. "And as my _toy_, Silly Sarah, you see the difficul_ties_. But I just _have_ to get this into that _pretty_ little he_ad_ of _yours_. " He smiled then, cocking his head and examining me. With a mocking, possessive tone, he finished his small tirade with three little greatly emphasized words that scared the shit out of me.

"_You are mine_."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What is it with Sarah and all these posessive guys, right??

lol, this was a really hard chapter to get out -- Writer's Block. I'm not crazy happy in love with it, like I should be, but... oh well.

I don't mean any of those insults to the musical entertainers above, seriously... But I just imagine Sarah liking Led Zeppelin and classical music, and that's it! She makes these snide comments all the time about people in my head, and so I was, all, 'FINE, Sarah, I'll insult people for you. Happy??' ;) But Britney Spears, being all... her this past year or so, and Kanye West, infamous for his bratty attitude, were just two very easy targets... heh heh. But yeah, don't take the comments seriously, people. This is Sarah and me you're dealing with here.

And, if you like it, I'll through in a free 'Sexy Grooves' CD for all of those who guess Sarah's reaction to the whole 'You mine' thing. My lovely commentist, who knows exact-al-_ly_ who she is ;), inspired me to write a fun-filled next chapter... But I musn't give to much away! I will tell you, though, Sarah is NOT one to take all this crap she's going through silently. Heh heh. -crazy, evil laughter-

But yeah, love always to Sylistra the Scholar and LaughingThroughTears (who I know is busy, and who should know by now that I am impatient. I'm sorry I didn't wait long enough this time for you to review this!! :( ).

I also edited this chappy, taking out some of the italics... I've realized (as a lot of you have pointed out to me) I'm going waaaaay overboard on it. I'll be working on that -- I guess I just got too overzealous!

Love to my reviewers, too!! (Who should, btw, be writing those reviews right about now... -nudge nudge-)

**Disclaimer:** _I own diddly squat. ...I don't really know what that means, but it sounds about right!_


	11. Showers and Batmobiles

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world_

'Enjoy the Silence' by Depeche Mode

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE **

"_You are mine_."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes started to twitch. I was even convulsing a little. But what I did next surprised even me.

I started laughing.

It was an insane, crazy laugh, ripping through my body like a seizure. I threw my head back and laughed, I clutched at my sides and laughed, I fell to the floor and laughed, and I laughed some more.

It was kind of scary.

I was curled up in a fetal position on my side when I started to get my breath back. Wheezing and giggling, I pushed myself up so my knees were pulled up into my chest. I opened my eyes a little to see the Joker, who I had briefly forgotten about in my fit of hysteria, with an eyebrow raised, looking like he was thinking, _'What the fuck is wrong with her? She seems crazier than me right now! But hey, you know, maybe I could work with this kind of crazy…'_ I snorted at his expression and my thoughts that I believed to be his thoughts, putting a hand up to my mouth and giggling some more. He tilted his head, smirking a little bit, like he was enjoying himself.

The smirk is what set me off.

I suddenly lunged, surprising both the Joker and myself. He fell backwards onto his ass and I grabbed his tie, pulling his head forward. He was grinning widely at me now, and I predicted his thoughts again, they probably being, _'Yep, I'm totally digging this crazy new girl. You know, I should ask if she wants to know how I got these scars…'_ I snarled, possessed with a sudden urge to slap that fucking smile off his face, but I instead started yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH GUYS LIKE YOU WANTING TO OWN ME, HUH? Honestly! I'M NOT A FUCKING TOYSESSION! I mean, toy possession. FUCK! I'm just NOT, okay?!" I pulled tighter on his tie, strangling the fabric with my hands. "Every man worth fucking mentioning wants to own me, it seems! YOU OBVIOUSLY FUCKING DO! My first crush even fucking said to 'LOVE AND FEAR HIM' and he'd be my FUCKING SLAVE! What the HELL is up with THAT SHIT? Then this OTHER guy, I've known him for, what, TWO FUCKING DAYS, and he's ALREADY trying to CONTROL MY FUCKING LIFE, the SONBITCH!" I suddenly let go of his tie and slammed my fist into the wall behind me, leaving a small dent. "Then there's YOU who FUCKED UP YOUR CHANCES BIG TIME by bringing my SEVEN YEAR OLD BROTHER into this! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT? I swear, the NEXT FUCKING PERSON to FUCKING SUGGEST that I am OWNED by THEM gets their FUCKING HEAD SHOVED UP THEIR FUCKING ASS!" Then I let out a sound like a dying banshee as I let go of him, and promptly started banging my head against the wall behind me, not even noticing the Joker's insane fit of giggles.

I was delirious, okay?

I started throwing words out between bangs. "Stupid… fucking… men… thinking… they… own… everything… when… they… fucking… don't…" Then I started cursing between bangs, throwing out random swear words.

If Emily was here, she would've asked if I was on drugs or had PMS.

Then I would've told her that no and maybe, but the real reason was that there were all these assholes who thought of me as their possessions and that I was freaking tired of dealing with their crappy insecurity over me.

Then Emily would've sympathetically offered me her chocolate. I would've accepted, and I would've pigged out and learn later that I had just totally just gained five pounds.

But Emily wasn't here, which I was kind of glad of; because that would've meant that we had both been kidnapped by the reigning psychopathic clown of Gotham.

And that would doubly stink.

I really, honestly don't know how long I was doing that for. Until it really started to hurt and my shoulder started screaming swear words at me. When I finally stopped, I realized two things: one, the Joker was gone, and two, boy was I hungry. I glanced down at my shoulder, which had been clumsily bandaged, and I vaguely wondered who did it. I frowned and slowly got up to my feet, after slipping twice and gripping the wall for desperate support.

I glanced around the room, really looking at it for the first time. The walls were the boring white that all houses come in originally, only illustrated by a window on the longest wall, and all of the furniture was chestnut brown. It was a small room to begin with, but the enormous bed in the center made the room look miniscule. The comforter was a rich tan, and it was really messy now that the Joker and I had rolled around in it. I blushed at the thought of that, and also at how I acted about two seconds ago. There was a bathroom across the bed from me, and a closet. I sighed, and scooted closer to the door leading out of the bedroom, praying to every God I could think of that it was open.

The Gods seem to absolute hate me at the present moment.

The door didn't budge, and I let out a small shriek of frustration before pounding on the door with my fist. Of course, nothing happened.

With a hiss, a curse, and one swift kick to the door, I wondered how all the rooms I end up with can't be locked from the inside, but seem to be perfectly capable of being locked from the outside.

What are builders thinking these days?

My gaze traveled back to the bathroom subconsciously. I put a finger to my lips as a wayward thought came into my mind: _'Does the shower work?'_

A sly smile crossed my face as I considered this. I was locked in, and the Joker might not return for hours. The possibility of a nice, hot shower felt like it was driving me mad. I had to have one. Now.

I crawled over the bed and pirouetted into the bathroom. It was a decent size, with several clean towels available. I moved over to the bathtub and turned the knob, and I let out a held breath in relief. Water was coming out.

I quickly turned the hot knob up and pulled on a switch to make the shower head spit out water instead. I flung my tank-top and sweatpants off without hesitation, but stopped with it came to my underwear. I decided I would feel more comfortable with them on. I mean, I was in a house with the Joker.

I shut the door behind me and locked it with glee – at least I could lock the bathroom. I stepped through the shower curtain and into the refreshing heat of water pouring down on me. It was simply sensational, and I let out a gasp of contentment.

After I was finished washing my hair and such, I turned the water off and reached an arm out of the shower curtain to grope around for a towel. When I finally found one, I pulled it into the bathtub with me and wrapped it tightly around my body. I pulled back the shower curtain and froze.

The Joker was leaning against the wall.

The door was still closed.

He looked absolutely pissed.

My mouth dropped open with a small "pop".

"You _know_…" He started in a deadly, falsely cheery voice. "I re-heh-_ally_ don't like it when one of my toys," He licked his lips, examining my barely covered body with interest. "is locked away from me so that _I can't play with it_." He emphasized his last words greatly, cocking his head. I was still frozen in shock. He started forward suddenly, and I instinctively moved back and ended up slipping and falling on my ass. And it _hurt_. But I still didn't, _couldn't_ tear my eyes away from his face, especially when he leaned menacingly over me. "Just _what _do you think you were doing?" He hissed lowly, his eyes blazing with anger.

My brow furrowed and my bottom lip pouted out in annoyance. "Um, I was taking a shower. What the fuck does it look like I was doing?" I was beyond indignant; I was back to my angry mode.

"It looks like you were taking a shower with_out_ me. And I could've brought my bath toys!" He purred dangerously, his voice laced with venom as he slowly leaned down closer and closer to me.

My eyes were straining out of their sockets now. "I would never, ever take a shower with you." I said venomously, staring him down. "Not if you were the last _thing _alive!" My jaw clenched. "Such a pity."

I got the feeling that this was about more than just a shower as his eyes bored furiously into mine. I refused to give in and cower before him, instead rising up slightly and returning the favor. His hand abruptly shot out and harshly grabbed my chin, pulling me up to him. I growled at the sudden intrusion of my personal space. "That could be arran_ged_." He smiled evilly before suddenly pushing me against the tile behind me.

I saw stars as my head hit the cold, hard wall. I crumpled lifelessly into the tub, my hasty towel wrapping coming undone. Dazed, I clumsily pulled the towel up to protect my chest from his leering gaze. "What the _hell_ was that for?" I demanded groggily, pushing myself up as quickly as I could before slipping down again.

But he was gone.

I cursed. Damn clown, always sneaking in and out just like Batman.

They also both suck.

The similarities were really pretty freaking startling. Except for, you know, the fact that the Joker's a clown and the Batman's a bat. Duh.

I groaned and unsteadily got to my feet again, stepping out of the wet shower and onto the dry rug instead. I dried myself swiftly before yanking my clothes back on. I threw the towel on the toilet and glanced up at the mirror in front of me. I frowned automatically at my reflection.

My hair was a wet mess, framing my face in a crazy, chaotic way. My lips were dry and my complexion pale, and I looked like I had been without sleep for several nights. I sighed. Oh, well, I guess it could be worse.

I licked my dry lips and stepped out of the bathroom to find the bedroom even more hectic than before. I froze and examined it with narrow eyes. There were feathers from a pillow all over the floor, looking as delicate as snow. The pillow case had been torn up and was now on top of the open portable stereo. The desk had been knocked over and, most frighteningly, there was a knife sticking out of the wall right by the closet door.

I blanched. The Joker did this? I had never seen or heard of him getting _angry_ before. He was always this lunatic madman, running around laughing his ass off while he killed a lot of innocent people. But this… this was different. If the Joker could torture and kill mercilessly when he was happy, what was he really capable of when he was angry?

What had I just set off?

I turned to face the wall previously behind me and I instinctively stumbled back. In large, bold red letters was the words 'COME AND GET IT BATMAN'.

What the hell?

Was that… _blood_? No, it had to be paint or something.

Disgusted, I turned towards the closet and the knife. I cautiously approached the closet, reaching out to grasp the knife in my hand. I pulled, expecting it to slide out easily. When it didn't, I placed my other hand around it and tugged with all my might.

Nothing. Damn thing was embedded so deep I couldn't pull it out.

Crap, that wasn't good.

I knew one thing for sure, now. I had to get out of here.

I looked towards the window, and another random thought popped into my mind. I rushed over to the window and looked out, not really knowing what to expect.

But, if I had to have guessed, it most definitely would not have been a one-story house in the middle of a development.

This was just too easy. I smiled slightly to myself as I quickly pulled up on the window.

Damn! It was stuck!

Okay, time to look for something to throw. I moved over to the stereo, pulled the plug out of the socket, and launched the entire thing out of the window. I cringed when it made contact, shattering the glass. I unhesitatingly jumped for the window, squeezing myself into the gap.

About to cheer for my victory, I suddenly stopped. I couldn't move.

"Dammit!" I cursed, wiggling my hips around. I was honestly surprised and horribly annoyed that I had gotten fixed in this situation. I wasn't a big girl – far from it! I always thought I had a great figure. Maybe my hips were too wide or something… or maybe I had been eating too much of Emily's goodies. Damn.

I continued to struggle fruitlessly, trying not to thing of how stupid I was going to look when the Joker came in to find my ass sticking out of the window. He'd probably think it was freaking hilarious.

"Need some help?" A gruff, unexpected voice came from behind me, abruptly yanking me back the direction I did not want to go. With a small squeak, I was deposited back onto the bed. Brushing my pants off, I quickly stood to find myself face to face with, of all people, Batman.

My jaw clenched and I punched him square in the jaw.

It hurt, too. But I didn't care about all of his body armor; I just started clawing at every inch of black I could get my hands on and yelling my lungs out. "You complete and utter asshole! You gave him my brother! ASSHOLE! How dare you do something like that? You're supposed to be a HERO! Caving into his fucking terrorist demands is SO not cool! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? JERK! Asshole! Meanie-head! GAH! I can't freaking BELIEVE you!" My hands started hurting, and I know I wasn't hurting him one bit. But I didn't care; it felt good to let out my rage.

I finally stopped with one last swing and turned my back on him, crossing my arms. "How the hell did you get in here, anyways?"

"The door was unlocked." Batman's deep voice replied. My eyes glanced at the door, which was wide open. That sucked. I went through the whole window ordeal when I could've just walked out the door?

DAMN!

"Toby?" I questioned, tentatively turning back towards the caped crusader.

"Gone."

"Gone?" My jaw clenched as I swiftly grabbed Batman's shoulders, pulling myself closer to him. "Where?" I hissed dangerously, searching his eyes with a savage desperation. His eyes were so beautiful, and they reminded me of someone…

"He's with the Joker. The Joker purposefully left you here for me to find."

"But _why_?" My brow furrowed. None of this made any sense. The Joker went out of his way to get me to him, but he leaves me behind and takes my barely seven year old brother instead? What was he up to?

"That's what I'm going to find out. But for now, you need to come with me." He abruptly swung me over his shoulder and started walking out of the house.

"Hey! Put me down!" I demanded, but, of course, he ignored me. I sighed and limply allowed him to carry me around. "Where are you going to take me?"

"To your home in Silent Springs." We were outside now, and I could see the plain house in front of me, quickly getting farther away.

I let out a breath of relief, glad he was taking me home, but the anger and nervousness quickly came back. "How long have I been gone?"

"Two days. Gotham hasn't been the same without you." He suddenly took me off of his shoulder and placed me into a seat, strapping me in in an instant. I was in the batmobile! Sweet!

Wait, not sweet. I'm really hating Batman right now, remember Sarah? "What do you mean by that?" I asked stiffly as he jumped into the driver's seat and the car closed in on us.

"Citizens have been protesting your loss, demanding that the police force bring you back, which is exactly what they have been attempting to do, albeit unsuccessfully. Your play director has been interviewed by every television station, and he's promising that you'll star in the upcoming play as soon as you are rescued." We took off, jolting me back into my seat.

I frowned. "But what am I going to do about Toby? I couldn't live with myself if… if…" I couldn't continue, my voice faltering.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"Why did you even give in to the Joker in the first place?" I demanded, turning my head to glare at him.

He was silent for a moment, and I wondered if he was going to answer me at all. "I didn't know what else to do." He admitted quietly in his deep voice after a moment.

"What was he threatening you with?" I continued, persistent.

"He was going to destroy everything that was remotely connected to you in any way." His eyes briefly connected with mine. "And he would've killed you, too."

The odd familiarity between us rushed through my body, and I gave him a suspicious look. "But… why would that have mattered to you so much? You've never caved in before." I asked, more softly than before, frowning.

He didn't reply, and I slumped back into my seat, trying to process what was and just had happened to me. "I want to help you get Toby back." I said, trying not to sound like a sullen, spoiled child. "I don't care what you have in mind, just let me help."

Batman was still silent. I crinkled my nose in annoyance. "Now listen here, Batbitch, I don't _care_ that you're the only reason Gotham can occasionally sleep well at night. I don't _care_ that you could take me out in about two seconds. You put my brother in danger, and you _so_ owe me. I want him safe as soon as humanly possible, and I honestly don't give a crap what it takes to make that happen. So, unless you want me naively rampaging the city for him with my obvious inexperience, you are going to let me help you, got it?" I growled the last two words, determined to get my way.

He laughed harshly. "Batbitch? That's a new one."

"I'm being dead serious here."

"Well, so am I." He replied, still chuckling to himself. "No."

"Why the hell not?" I asked crossly.

"You're going to be busy making the people of Gotham happy again." He suddenly stopped, making me jump again in my seat. "Out you go."

"This isn't over, Batman!" I screeched as I was ejected from the car, landing flat on my ass in the middle of the grass right outside of my grand apartment building. "You better bring my brother back to me, BATBITCH!"

Stubbornly setting my jaw, I got up as quickly as I could, wiping the grass off of my sweatpants.

"Men." I muttered angrily before turning away and stomping back into my home.

* * *

WOOHOO!! That chapter was SO much fun to write!! All the rants and POed Sarahness... ah, greatness.

I do have to split the credit, though... the infamous 'Batbitch' was originally created by Sylistra the Scholar. I just tweaked it into making it actually a chapter.

So, even though I love this chapter with all my heart, I want to know what the rest of you think!! Hate it?? Love it??

REVIEW!! Please?

I've done my research on the Joker this time... I saw the Dark Knight in IMAX (GO SEE IT RIGHT NOW!! It kicked some major butt!!), the original Batman about seven times, and Batman: the Animated Series, mostly for my own entertainment. I've learned that I like Mark Hamill's voice for Mistah J a lot, think Heath's Joker looks the hottest on screen, and believe that Jack's Joker has the best dance moves.

But hey, that's just me.

If you all are curious to know the poll results thus far about who's going to be ending up with Sarah, I'll post the results after the next chapter IF I get at least seven reviews asking for it.

Heh heh, I'm so evil.

And if you haven't voted already -- go to my profile and SEND IN YOUR VOTE!!

Love you all!!

**Disclaimer:** _If I did own something, Jareth, Joker, and Brucie would be locked away inside my house for me and ONLY me to play with FOREVAH!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!!_

**Serious Disclaimer:** _Yeah... no. Don't own anything. Dammit!!_


	12. Letters and Games

_I'm in love but you don't care  
Turn your anger into lust  
I'm still here, but you don't trust at all  
And I'll be waiting_

'Big Machine' by Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

The first thing I did when I got into my apartment was take in the unique smell of my home, letting it fill my being with warmth and comfort. There really was no place like home.

The next thing that I wanted to do, however, was not quite so simple.

In a small, unsure voice, I called out, "Jareth?"

I honestly didn't know what to expect. Would we literally tackle each other with affection? Would I receive a cold shoulder? Or would we argue for hours on end over the fact that I wouldn't allow him to intervene?

Thus far, it looked like it was door number two.

I sighed, shutting the door behind me and trudging in reluctantly, still barefoot. My feet were, honestly, a little sore after my adventure. I sullenly began to make my way back to my room when something caught my eye.

A small envelope sat innocently on my dining table.

My brow furrowing, I wandered over and picked it up. Squinting slightly, I read the writing on the manila cover with a bit of difficulty.

Sarah Williams

Open this right now.

Curious, I did as it instructed, pulling out a purple piece of construction paper with more words scrawled upon it. A sense of foreboding washed over me as I began to read.

Roses are red

Blood is too

Guess what?

I can see you!

"FUCK!" I exclaimed, instinctively scuttling back and dropping the letter. Stringing together a few more choice words, I stooped down to pick the paper back up and cautiously continued reading.

I like purple

I also like green

Don't bother running away

Or I'll do something mean.

Turn on the tube in ten minutes!

XOXO,

_J_

Dammit! How could he see me in my own house? What fucking story? He better not touch a hair on Toby's head! Why the hell does he want me to turn on the television in ten minutes?

CAN'T I GET A SECOND OF PEACE FROM THIS PSYCHOPATHIC MANIAC?!

DAMMIT!!

I glanced over at the microwave clock, which read exactly ten fifteen. Ten minutes… until what?

"Having any regrets, my dearest Sarah?" A pleasant voice crooned from behind me.

I dropped the letter again.

"Maybe… maybe a little." I admitted softly after getting over my first initial wave of shock, slowly turning around to face the majestic Goblin King.

"Such a pity you declined my assistance in the first place." He smirked then, his arms folded across his chest. I noted that he was in his elaborate Goblin King outfit, the one that he had worn the first time we met.

Damn, it was still pretty intimidating too. And I was, like, an adult now!

I frowned, annoyance coming back into my system. "Don't give me that crap. If I had agreed, you probably would've dragged me away to your castle that very second."

"_'Dragged'_ is such a harsh word." He began to step closer, his hands on his hips now. "I prefer _'whisked away'_ or _'seduced into complying'_."

I took a few small steps backwards, hating the feeling of being stalked by such a perfect predator. "Same difference, really." My back hit the wall and I internally swore as Jareth swooped in, firmly placing his hands on either side of my head and caging me in his with body. Jareth's intoxicating scent messed with my brain after being away from it for so long, and I had to forcefully continue to remind myself what my name was.

"I beg to differ."He positively purred, leaning in closer with a smug smile on his face.

I blinked repeatedly. "Wait, wait! What are you doing? He can see us!" I blabbered, having a hard time finding my voice.

He pulled back slightly, looking a bit annoyed. "Of course he can't, Sarah." He chastised, sounding as if he was talking to a very small child. "Do you really doubt my abilities that much?"

"No, no, it's not that." I said, bumbling now. "I mean… um, well, how could he see me?"

"He has several small devices around and in your house to spy on you with." He shrugged in a superior, kingly way. "However, they have all been mysteriously disconnected, and are no longer working. But, I could really care less about that now." He tilted his head slightly and exhaled lightly into my face, hitting me with his smell all over again. "I'm not very happy with you at the moment, precious Sarah."

"Hmm?" I mumbled, distracted and unable to completely think straight.

"I think you should let me take care of your situation." He cooed, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck.

"I… I don't know…" I hesitated, trying to remember why I didn't trust him to do as he suggested.

"Sarah, it's not very hard. Just say, 'Go ahead, Jareth', and everything will be perfect again." He started to place small butterfly kisses on my shoulders, and my knees promptly turned to gelatin.

"There's, um, a reason I don't want to…" I trailed off, biting my lip. "But I… I can't think."

"My presence often does that to the fair sex." Jareth's smug reply and teasing bite to my earlobe snapped me back into reality.

I recoiled like I had been bitten by a snake, pushing myself harder against the wall. "Don't do this to me, Jareth." I growled lowly. "Let me go."

He pulled back again, an eyebrow elegantly arched. "Why would I do that, precious thing?" He cocked his head. "You would just run away again."

"Maybe with good –" I started angrily, but was abruptly cut off by the cool press of lips to mine. My eyes widened before slowly drifting closed, submissively allowing the kiss.

His arms slowly wrapped themselves around my body, one hand burying itself in my hair and the other pulling me closer to him by the small of my back. With a small groan, I entangled my hands into his hair and hungrily yanked his mouth down harder onto mine.

He broke the kiss off suddenly, his lips caressing my jaw line and going up to my ear. I gasped, my head tilting up to receive more of his attentions. "I missed you." I admitted breathlessly. He made a pleasured noise in the back of his throat at my words. I don't understand how Jareth does it, but he always manages to make me forget my anger with him by covering it up with the raw desire neither of us could deny for each other.

At least, until he goes and screws it up.

"Where did he touch you? Hmm, precious?" His hot breath landed softly in my ear before his lips trailed down the side of my neck. I stiffened instantly at his words, wondering where he was going with this. A hand swept up my back and then down to my bottom, resulting in another gasp from me, this time from surprise. "Did he touch you here?" His husky voice asked as he cupped my rear intimately. "Did you like it?"

With a curse, I placed my hands on Jareth's chest and shoved, striving to get away. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. He pulled me tighter against his chest, chuckling softly to himself. "I don't think so." He reprimanded lightly, coming down in for another kiss. I twisted my head away, denying him that pleasure.

A thought popping to mind, I struggled until I could look over Jareth's shoulder and at the microwave clock. Ten twenty-four. I only had one minute left! "Jareth! Please! I have to go turn on the TV! He's… he's got Toby, Jareth!" I pleaded desperately.

It was like I turned off a switch.

He stopped immediately with a low growl. "What?" He asked harshly, allowing me to slip out of his grasp and over to the living room to grab the remote.

"You didn't know?" I asked, puzzled, turning my head to briefly meet his furious gaze. "I assumed you'd been watching me."

He set his jaw stubbornly. "Yes." He nodded curtly, like this was an absolutely obvious fact.

I frowned. "But… that night? The night he got Toby, you weren't watching?"

He raised his brow as he swept over closer to me, pulling us both down onto the couch. "I do sleep occasionally, Sarah. I don't watch you every second of the day." He sighed. "Though maybe I should now…"

I clicked on the television quickly before tensely settling my head onto Jareth's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me. I couldn't help but feel loved and comfortable in his arms. We were both quiet as the TV flared alive, revealing the anchorman, Harry Wilkins.

"… take caution while viewing." He said, clearly uttering just a fragment of a sentence. The screen shifted suddenly to the Joker, of course, with my baby brother on his lap.

I straightened, my attention instantly snared.

The Joker had on a hideous purple Santa Clause outfit, the sloppily-made hat covering his green tinged hair. He was sitting on a giant chair, with a tied bag at his feet. He grinned his crazy, confident smile, his scars stretching out and making him look like a very deranged Saint Nicholas.

Toby, on the other hand, seemed perfectly at ease sitting on the Joker's knee. He actually looked bored, rather than horribly frightened, with the situation. His intelligent gaze was focused directly at the camera, and it was like he was staring straight at me. I bit my lip.

"What do you want for Christmas, To_by_?" His sinister voice made my skin crawl all over again. It felt like it had been months, not a mere hour or so, since last we met. The Joker blinked repeatedly, like he was really interested in what Toby had to say.

Toby blinked, not even looking at the clown. "I want my sister, Sarah Williams, to be safe." His voice rang out, clearly a rehearsed line. My eyes watered against my will, my heart aching. _'Toby, you have no idea how much I want the same thing for you.'_

"And where is she safest?" The Joker asked slowly, obviously anticipating whatever was to come.

"With you." Toby's answer seemed confident and sure, but I believed and hoped it was just the good acting gene that ran in the family.

"And why is tha_t_?" The Joker turned his attention to the camera too, licking his lips in a predatory gesture.

"Because you'll protect her from the Batman."

I choked on air, making an odd noise like a mix between a gasp and a squeak. Jareth gave me a concerned, fearing-for-my-sanity look, his arm tightening around me.

"That's right, To_by_." The Joker suddenly shoved my not-surprised brother off his lap and onto the ground, twisting around in the chair so that he comfortable took up the entire space. My teeth clenched as the camera zoomed in so that you could only see his upper half. "Closer." He hissed lowly, and then the screen was filled with nothing but his scarred face. He smiled pleasantly, or as pleasantly as you can get for him. "It is tr_ue_ that I snatched Gotham's neighborhood sweetheart right out from under your noses, but it was for her own good. It's not _me_ who's been bothering sweet, _in_nocent Sarah. Rather, it's some_one _who all of you thin_k_ you can trus_t_. As you can see from this picture…" He quickly pulled up a photograph right next to his face. I couldn't believe it – it showed me screaming at Batman for him to put me down right after he had swung me over his shoulder, only minutes ago. The Joker chuckled. "Well, you can see that I'm righ_t_."

I let out a strangled wail and buried my head into Jareth's chest, whose arms immediately wrapped around me. Unfortunately, that didn't save me from the Joker's raspy, happy voice.

"Since Batsy has been terrorizing our _precious_ Sarah, I think it's only fair that he pay for his misdeeds, don't you agree, Gotham? So, Batbrain, I challenge you to a little _game_ I've set up. If you win, you get to take teensy Toby here home as your prize! If you lose, you turn yourself into Gotham's poli_ce_ as the man be_hind_ the mask. Hmm? Well, you don't really have a choice." He let out his infamous laugh, and I held back the impulse to childishly cover my ears.

"At exactly six PM tonight, _every single one_ of the inmates of Gotham's prisons and Arkham Asylum will _mysteriously_ be released from their current predicamen_t_ and onto the city streets. Their goal? To cause as much chaos as they can, of course!

Two minutes later, I will _person_ally be escorting Miss Williams back to my humble abode. Unfortunately for you, Gotham, I will admit that I _am_ the jealous type of guy. You see, the thing is that if I get her bac_k_, I'm not going to be letting her go again. That means no more plays, no more parties, and no… more… Sarah.

Five minutes following, Gotham Airport and every bridge connecting us to other cities will suddenly explode!" The Joker abruptly let out a whooping laugh. "Phones will go down! Computers won't work! Gotham will have no outside communication with any other city!" He paused to chuckle again.

"It's terrible, terrible, Batman! Oh no, the city's in danger! Help us, help us!" His voice sharply turned higher and more off-key, if that was possible. "So forth, et cetera. But I _think _you're only going to have time to stop one thing from happening, Batty. So, what's it going to be? Madman mania? The damsel in distress? Or connection crisis? If you save just one, you lose…

But, if it just so happens that you manage to stop two from happening, we'll be at what you might call an impasse. You don't have to follow up on your deal, and vica versa.

If you miraculously save all three, yippee! You just won 'Who can you save?' and get to take home your prize! Woohoo!

I have my doubts, Batsy, but then again… you always exceed my _wildest _expectations!

Oh, and Sarah sweet? I'd take heed of my words and not run away… you are the queen on the chess board today!" He giggled at his rhyme.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

These chapters just get tougher and tougher to get out, man...

So, not enough peeps for me to reveal the poll so far, sorry guys!! But, regardless to how many people ask for it, I'll post it with the next chapter, since it's lucky number thirteen!! Woot!!

Also, the person who submits the 100th review will get a special prize from me... heh heh...

So that should compell you all to click on that button and leave a review!! I love reviews, remember?

Hugs to all!!

**Disclaimer:** _I'm running out of snappy, lame comments to reiterate the fact that I own nothing. -sigh-_


	13. Interviews and Macaroni

_I know I won't be leaving here with you_

_I say don't you know  
You say you don't know  
I say... take me out!_

'_Take Me Out' by Franz Ferdinand_

* * *

**WARNING: SOME SEXUAL SITUATIONS IN THIS CHAPTER**

The second I stepped out of my apartment, I was bombarded by the media. I wanted to be, like, fuck off and go do something worthwhile, like helping me stop a crazy psychopath that's about to kill us all. But I didn't. Instead, I just told them to get a life.

I ran out to where the taxi was waiting for me and quickly jumped inside the back. "Step on it!" I pleaded, and he took off. I sighed and slumped into my seat, wishing I was about anyone else right now.

Well, at least I had a game plan.

The second the Joker disappeared from the television screen, I consulted Jareth between moans, wails, and dry sobs. We then called the police and I talked with Lieutenant Gordon, who promised to relay the information to Batman.

Hopefully we were going to save my brother and Gotham. It would also be great if I didn't get abducted by the Joker, too.

I put on my dark sunglasses and paid the driver a generous tip when he pulled up to the police station. I rushed out, avoiding the photographers and journalists. I was immediately greeted by a grim-looking Gordon, and I smiled lightly when I saw him, pulling off my shades and stuffing them back into my purse. Thank freaking goodness I had remembered to change at the apartment before I took off.

We began walking swiftly, and our heads bowed slightly as we talked with each other in a low voice. "We have less than an hour. Can this work?" I asked quietly, smiling at every officer I passed. I had to keep up morale, didn't I?

"It's our best option. It has to work." Gordon said simply, and I nodded.

"My interview is in two minutes. Is she here?" I was actually excited about this particular part of the plan. My thought was to have a quick, easy session to assure Gotham that I wasn't going to let the Joker dominate our lives. Especially mine. Plus, my friend and roommate Emily would be doing it with me, and I missed her quite a lot.

"Yes. She's in my office, waiting for you."

"Great! I'll only be fifteen minutes." And with that I half-skipped to my destination, which I knew from previously coming here with Bruce.

Bruce. Damn, I forgot about him in all the chaos. I hate to admit it, but I missed him in some small way. Bruce with his beautiful eyes…

A high-pitched squeak snapped me out of my thoughts. "Sarah!" I blinked and saw Emily rushing towards me, her arms outstretched to engulf me in a gigantic hug. I squealed as well, practically jumping into her embrace. "Emily!"

We squeezed each other half to death with our love-filled hug. I loved Emily like my sister. She was the only true female friend of mine, and her normality was often quite refreshing.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She said after we released each other, sitting down into Gordon's available chairs. "For awhile there, I didn't know if I would ever see you again!"

"You were also kind of worried that I wouldn't be paying rent ever again too, huh?" I teased lightly, deflecting her innocent statement that sent chills down my spine. For awhile there, I was thinking along those same lines.

Emily grinned. "Yeah, that's it." She gestured to a camera man I hadn't noticed, seeing as he had pressed himself into a corner. He came forward quickly like a loyal puppy, muttering with a heavy British accent, telling me his name was Edmund. "Edmund's my camera guy, obviously. He's new, but he's really great." She winked at him, and he blushed.

I smiled graciously and ran my hand through my hair, trying to make it as presentable as possible. A small case of nerves washed over me, but I kept it under control. I had done this countless times, but it always gave me butterflies in my stomach. You'd think performing in front of a live audience of thousands would make me immune to such a thing, right?

Obviously not.

The interview started off smoothly, Emily introducing herself, telling the audience what was going on, and mentioning that it was live. Then she turned to me. "First off, how are you feeling? Frightened? Nervous?"

I smiled smoothly. "I'm actually feeling rather calm right now, Emily. I have complete faith in our police force to do what's right and save the day."

"Of course, but this is the Joker we're dealing with here. And speaking of the Joker, why do you believe that he has taken such an interest in you? Besides being the heart of Gotham, that is." She chuckled.

Fuck. How do I answer _that_ question?

I tilted my head. "With the Joker, it's always hard to tell. But I can assure you and all of Gotham that I will not cave into his terrorist threats and let him use me to get to the city. You can count on that." Ha! I totally evaded the question, and still sounded eloquent.

"So what do you plan to do in the Joker's game?"

I grinned and gave a simple answer. "Win."

And that was about it. Emily wrapped it up with a few more words and we were finished. I was relieved that it didn't drag on and I was able to get straight to the point.

Score for Sarah!

I gave her one last hug and excused myself to talk to Gordon again.

Unfortunately, I didn't find him. Instead, an Officer Pelosi told me what Gordon had told him to tell me. If that made any sense.

Anyways, I was supposed to go back to my apartment and act casual. In other words, be bait.

Whoop de do.

I did as the Officer instructed, signing a couple of autographs on my way out and catching a taxi to drive me home. When I got to Silent Springs, I trudged up the stairs and fumbled with my purse until I found my keys, which were hidden behind a pack of gum. I stuck the right key into my doorknob, unlocking it, and stepped inside.

And into Jareth's arms.

"This is really quite foolish." He growled, swinging me around so that my legs were around his middle, his arms carefully supporting my weight. I giggled, my purse lying abandoned on the floor as I shifted over so I was settled on one of his hips like a small child.

I should be unnerved that he was so strong, but mostly it was just really fun to use him as my personal jungle gym. Not that he particularly minded, either.

"That's my middle name!" I crowed, grinning and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No, it isn't. You have two middle names, as well. Noelle Marie." He smirked, obviously still annoyed, but pleased at the current situation.

I rolled my eyes. Noelle and Marie were my grandmothers and my parents decided to name me after each one. But, seriously, who names their kid Sarah Noelle Marie Williams? That's such a mouthful.

"Smart ass." I muttered, knowing full well that he would hear.

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "Throwing around insults, dear one? Offending the King? You know, precious, such an act is punishable by law."

I tilted my head curiously. "What law?"

Jareth leaned in closer, raising his brow suggestively. "My law."

I sucked on the inside of my cheek in mock nervousness. "And what would the average punishment entail?"

He shrugged casually. "Usually it's being dumped into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Or banished to an oubliette."

I shuddered theatrically.

"But I have a much better idea." He sing-songed the sentence, and I smiled, enjoying our charade.

"Oh, what is it? Anything is better than the Bog!" I put a hand over my forehead dramatically.

He grinned, exhaling his delicious scent lightly into my face. "Kiss me." He almost growled.

"That's such a horrible punishment!" I breathed, intoxicated by his aroma. I leaned up and slanted my lips softly over his.

I pulled away a moment later, jumping off of his body with a sweet laugh, walking over to the kitchen with a seductive sway of my hips. I looked at the clock, which read five forty-eight. "Hey, so have you talked to Batbitch yet?" I went into my pantry and pulled a box of macaroni and cheese of one of the shelves and wandering around the kitchen, preparing everything I would need for my easy dinner.

Jareth chuckled lowly, crossing his arms and leaning against the sink with a certain kingly air about him. "Batbitch was apparently too busy doing his alter ego work, so I conversed with his second-in-command, a man named Jim Gordon." His eyes lazily followed my every move with a laid-back sort of intenseness.

I smiled, starting up the boiling water. "Yeah, Gordon's pretty cool. But hey," I turned around and cocked my head inquisitively. "Do you know who the Batman is?"

Jareth smirked. My mouth dropped open. "You do? Oh my God, tell me! Who?" I squealed, bouncing over to him and placing my arms around his middle.

"I'm not sure you'd really want to know, precious thing." He purred, wrapping his arms around my body and tucking my head under his chin. I sighed contentedly.

"Of course I do!" I protested.

He chuckled again. "Trust me, precious. I'll let you know one day."

"Probably when you're mad at me and want to reiterate the fact that I 'belong' to you." I mumbled sarcastically, moving away to pour the macaroni into the water.

"You're finally accepting it!" Jareth exclaimed smugly. "Well, dearest, it's about time. I _do_ need to be off to keep you safe from yourself, anyways."

"You mean a psychotic clown." I corrected crossly, watching him in the corner of my eye.

"A situation you brought upon yourself." He grinned, coming up and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Do be safe."

"I'll try, dad." I rolled my eyes, continuing my stirring in a compulsive manner.

Jareth laughed. "You should be glad I'm not your father. We would be involved in a disturbing case of incest."

I laughed with him. "Be careful." Secretly, I was worried for him. But I wasn't going to tell him that anytime soon. He'd be pissed, seeing as he's this all-powerful magical king and stuff.

I turned to get one last look at him, but he was already gone. I sighed longingly and looked at the clock again. It was exactly five fifty-nine. I hummed to a tune in my head and twirled around on the hardwood floor for awhile, trying not to get too anxious. When I returned to check on my food, it was six oh-one. I stirred the macaroni once and then paused in my work, and instead watched the time obsessively, counting down the seconds.

10… 9… 8…

Would this stage of our plan work?

7… 6…

Would I be safe?

5… 4…

Could I do this?

3… 2… 1…

"Hello, _gorgeous."_

0.

"You're right on time." I said lightly, starting back up my easy system of cooking with fake ease. I felt his eyes all over me, but I did my best to ignore him.

"I'm a man of my _word_." His voice was surprisingly lower-pitched then normal. I nodded and stirred in the cheese mix with my macaroni.

"So, you've come to whisk me away, have you?" My voice was teasing, but I was getting really uneasy. I didn't even know where he was in my house, or how he got in. But, then again, I was too nervous to turn around.

His hands suddenly slid around my waist, pulling me roughly into his chest. I let out a squeak of terror and instinctively threw my elbow backwards. It connected with his gut and I heard and felt his grunt of surprise. He shook it off quickly, laughing dryly instead. "What makes you think tha_t_?"

"Maybe the fact that you freaking broadcasted it on local television?" I was sarcastic with my reply, placing my hands on his arms and striving to get them off of me. Of course, nothing happened. I might as well have been attempting to break concrete with my bare hands.

Why the hell did I have to be so flippin' weak? It seriously wasn't cool.

He chuckled, his breath caressing my ear in a way that, unfortunately, made me tingle. I stiffened, deciding to try a new tactic. I turned off the heat from the stove and snaked my hands up around his neck, pulling his head over my shoulder so that I could feel his exhalation on my forehead. "I'm not sure if I'm convinced, though." I said lowly, seductively. "I really don't know if you can convince me if you really want to take me away." I leaned up, placing my lips lightly on top of his, murmuring against the skin there. "But you can always try."

And I kissed the Joker.

Internally, I beat myself half to death for sounding like a cheesy prostitute in a crappy romance novel. Not that I read those. I don't.

His tongue ran along my bottom lip, demanding quick entrance. I slowly opened my mouth and tangled tongues fiercely, fighting for dominance. He won, running his tongue along the roof of my mouth. I moaned softly, pushing myself closer and 'accidentally' rubbing my ass against his crotch.

We both smiled into the kiss, and I was about to start totally going whorish on him, when suddenly he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squeaked in surprise as he laughed insanely.

"What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" I screeched, pounding my fists against his back and kicking wildly. This wasn't part of the plan!

Damn plan!

He started whistling to himself, half-skipping around my apartment and towards the door. "PUT. ME. DOWN!" I shrieked, struggling like a wild woman. I let out a high-pitched scream and was suddenly thrown across the room and into a wall.

"Happy _now_?" He asked teasingly, coming over to scoop me up into his arms again. I was dazed, but I had somehow prevented my head from slamming into the wall.

"You bastard!" I hissed angrily, throwing up my leg and kicking the Joker square in the nose.

Damn, I am such an idiot.

He stumbled back, laughing like crazy as blood began to pour down the bottom half of his face. I let out a small yelp of surprise and disgust as I scuttled away over towards the bathroom, swaying from my impact with the wall. "Where do you think you're going?" His mocking voice called from behind me, so I got up and started running. I was a split second away from jumping into my bathroom and locking the door on him when a hand fastened itself into my hair, painfully yanking me backwards. I let out a cry of pain as the Joker pulled me into his arms bridal style, one hand securely holding both my own in my lap. I thrashed around madly until I felt a knife to my back. "A ta ta, let's not get carried away now, beautiful." He purred, turning around and taking me back towards the front door.

I couldn't let him take me out of my apartment. I didn't want for it to come to this, but it now looked like I had no choice. My eyes watering and my bottom lip pushed out into a pout, I cuddled up against him, nuzzling his chest. "I'm sorry." I muttered, sniffling for good affect. "I'm really sorry I tried to get away… Mister J, sir."

It took all of my self control not to recoil when seeing blood dribble down his neck and chest. He chuckled. "Mister J? Hmm… I like i_t_." He shifted my weight over to one hand to open my front door.

I nodded eagerly. "Me too. But you know what? There's one name I like better."

He flung the door open, marching confidently out and strutting down the stairs. "Hmm?" He asked, distracted. I had a feeling he was getting a great look down my shirt.

Filthy pervert.

"Yep." I shifted forward so I could whisper into his ear. "It's… Jareth."

Suddenly, I was falling. My entire body hit the hard, concrete floor, and the last thing I remember before all turned black was the sound of a shattering crystal.

* * *

Happy Holidays everybody!

**Disclaimer:** _The Labyrinth and Batman are owned by someone else besides me. notwritten,_ _hazlgrnLizzy, and Vampire Queen Kassandra are owned by themselves. Hopefully_.


	14. Visits and Declarations

_Getchoo, uh-huh_

_You know this is breaking me up  
You think that I'm some kind of freak, uh-huh  
But if you'd come back to me  
Then you would surely see  
That I'm just fooling around_

_Getchoo, uh-huh_

'Getchoo' by Weezer

* * *

**WARNING: SLIGHT SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND A BIT OF LANGUAGE**

The first thing I thought when I came to my senses was, _'Why the hell do I keep getting knocked out so much lately?'_

I fluttered my eyes open and then shut them closed quickly, upon seeing who was beside me.

Bruce. Dammit.

"I saw that." His smooth voice rang out clearly.

Bruce. Dammit!

I sighed and opened my eyes slowly. "Hi Bruce." I mumbled sullenly, lifting up my head and smiling slightly. I was, somehow, at a Hospital. I was in one of their beds, thankfully IV and weird smock-dress free. I did have a clip on my middle finger, and a screen next to me showed my heart rate.

He returned the crooked smile. "You took quite a tumble there. How are you feeling?"

I quickly analyzed my body and how it felt. I shrugged and automatically winced, surprised when I felt the ache in all of the wrong places. My shoulder felt no sting, and so I assumed that Jareth healed it for me. I grimaced. "A little sore, I guess. Bruised, but overall doing okay. Not bad for being dropped head-first onto concrete, huh?"

"I guess not." He replied, still watching me intently. A little uncomfortable under his intense gaze, I glanced around the small room. I had several cards and a vase full of beautiful, bright red roses.

I smiled. "Hey, Bruce. Do me a favor and read me all of my get-well cards, will ya'?"

Bruce nodded, getting up off of his borrowed chair and taking my get well cards over to me, even bringing me one of the flowers to sniff. He cleared his throat in a teasing manner, sitting down again, and started reading.

"Dearest Sarah, I hope you get better quickly. We really need to get carpeted steps for our apartment, girl. Love, Emily." He set down the card with the bright balloons on the cover and moved onto the next. "Get better soon, and call me when you feel better so we can go over the new script. Sincerely, the Director of the Arts of Gotham." My nose crinkled in annoyance and Bruce chuckled, placing down a plain-looking one. "Best wishes for recovery, Sarah. Jim Gordon." I brightened at that one, pleased that he would take the time to do such a thing. Bruce discarded that one as well, reading off several more from normal citizen fans before solemnly lifting up a purple card with a circus clown on the cover for me to see.

I blanched. "You're kidding, right?" I asked, eyeing the card warily.

Bruce shook his head. "The detectives went crazy searching for any hidden threats or explosives. But the card and the flowers," He nodded towards the rose I twirled in my hands. "Both got through. Miraculously."

I dropped the flower automatically, staring down at the innocent petals on my lap. "Read it." I murmured quietly.

Bruce sighed and opened it up. "Don't be down, have a clown." I rolled my eyes and huffed at the cheesy words that came with the card. "Your insides are red, your outsides are black and blue, no more late nights for us, or we'll both get the flu! I can't wait to see you when you come to visit me! XOXO, J."

I shuddered, fingering my flower nervously. "What a dick." I muttered, annoyed.

Bruce shrugged, setting the card aside. "Well… yeah."

"Wait a second. You said the cards and the flowers got through." I gave him a wary look. "Did he try to send something else?"

Bruce blinked slowly. "He tried to ship in the world's biggest box of macaroni and cheese here all the way from Houston, Texas."

I groaned.

"And don't forget the whale."

I moaned, my head limply hanging over my chest.

Let it be known that the Joker forgets absolutely nothing.

And is a major ass about it.

"So, hey, what happened last night? After… you know…" I weakly attempted to change the subject, tentatively looking up again, twirling my finger in the air.

Bruce suddenly pulled a newspaper from under his chair, setting it on my lap and covering the long stem of the rose. The headline read in bold letters: **JOKER IN JAIL**; and under it in smaller letters: **Does Batman have a new accomplice?**

I let out a squeal of delight, smiling broadly at Bruce. "Where's my brother?" I demanded in a smug tone.

He hesitated and my smile faltered. "We… don't know."

"WHAT?" I bellowed loudly, causing a nurse to peek in my room and make sure everything was okay. I waved her off quickly. "What the hell do you mean? We won the game, right?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes. The thing is that the Joker won't talk to anyone."

"So? Batman can get it out of him!"

"The Joker's refusing to tell anyone but you." He said pointedly. "You're going to have to go down to the station and 'get it out of him' before he goes to Arkham."

My jaw clenched angrily. "You've got to be fucking_ joking_."

Bruce shook his head, looking as pissed off as I was. With an angry war cry, I picked up the newspaper and threw it across the room as hard as I could. Unfortunately, it went about a foot and then floated down to rest on my feet. "Dammit!" I yelled, crossing my arms.

"You feeling good enough to get out of here?" Bruce asked with a hard glint in his eye.

Pouting, I nodded my head fiercely. "But first, tell me what happened."

Bruce launched into a tale of woe and hardship, otherwise known as Batman having to put up with Jareth. And, oh yeah, taking out a serial killer that calls himself the Joker.

In the first part of the game, where the Joker set free raging lunatics and killers onto the streets, it turned out that he had infiltrated the Asylum and prisons with his own men, using the officers and doctors as bait in step three, which will be explained in just a moment. The Batman took out all the bad guy goons just in time before they had overridden the systems keeping all the cells closed.

Step two, me. Yeah, we know how well that went. Mysterious caped person takes out Joker and drags him to Batman, who drags him to jail. I get taken to the hospital by Gordon's men.

In part three, the Batman's helper somehow gets rid of all of the bombs threatening to destroy our world. No one knows how he or she does it. Batman saves the bait, AKA the officers and doctors previously mentioned, that had been strung across Gotham's main bridge.

A heroic tale, indeed. But now everyone's wondering – who is the person helping Batman? Friend or foe? Male or female? Nobody knows. But everyone's quite happy that nothing bad happened, and plus we got the Joker.

How utterly _boring_.

All I cared about was if my brother, and of course, the people of Gotham, were okay. I was pretty hissy about the whole thing, and having to mess with my personal tormentor again.

Also, I was scared to death of the topics I would have to discuss with Jareth later. I mean, I was so utterly ecstatic and grateful that he saved me and the city, but I didn't know what would entail with my debt.

Bruce snuck me out of Gotham General Hospital without any problems, so that I could avoid any unnecessary tests or crap like that. However, I did see him sneak a couple of twenties under the desk to the nurses on duty.

I got to get back into his awesome car, which I was very happy about and expressed in a large hug to Bruce, who was very enthusiastic about my response. We drove away to jail, and I was relatively happy because Bruce promised that he was still working on getting my personal Lamborghini. But, when I got there, things couldn't really have gone any worse.

I burst into the building and got a few cheers and handclaps. I smiled graciously but rushed past them all to Gordon, who took me to a private room where I could see into the questioning cell.

Where I could see the Joker.

He had on his innocent act, his handcuffed hands in his lap and an amused smile on his face as he stared at the door in what seemed to be anticipation.

Great.

"So, what's the deal?" I asked, even though I already knew.

Gordon sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing them into his shirt in an attempt to clean them. "He's not talking. He won't tell anyone about the whereabouts of your brother. He keeps repeating that you're the only person he'll talk to." He gave me a weary look. "We ever attempted to send in a detective named Sarah, and he told her that she looked more like a dog person."

I nearly choked on air. Gordon gave me a curious look, hoping I would tell him what that was all about, but I remained silent.

"Anyways." Gordon shifted uncomfortably, looking out at the super villain with me. "I can't wait to ship him off to Arkham. See how he gets out of _that_ place." He smiled wryly. "I'm really sorry about this Sarah. But I can't think of another way."

I mimicked his wry smile. "It's not your fault, Lieutenant. But if I could request one thing…?"

He nodded.

"I'd like to not be watched." I don't know what I was thinking, really. I just felt uncomfortable that he would be able to see our interaction.

"Sarah." His voice sounded exasperated. I grimaced, bracing myself for the lecture. "That really would not be a good idea."

"I'll be fine, really. You took away all his knives, right?"

"I'm serious. You know that this man is a raging maniac. I barely trust myself being in there with him." Gordon sounded so concerned, and I appreciated it. But I was certain of what I wanted.

"Seriously, I'm going to be fine. There's not going to be any trouble at all." I smiled, speaking in a reassuring tone.

"I simply can't allow it." He shook his head.

I sucked on the inside of one of cheeks, trying to be patient. "A compromise? You can watch us, but don't listen."

Gordon hesitated, but saw that I wasn't going to drop the subject. "You are so stubborn, Sarah." He muttered, raking a hand through his hair.

I grinned, shrugging. "Yep, that's me!"

Two minutes later I was in front of a door that would lead me into certain doom.

Not that I was nervous or anything.

My hand on the doorknob, I hesitated. But I had no doubt in my mind about one thing – the Joker was going to tell me where my brother was. No matter what.

I opened the door and stepped inside quickly.

"_Fin_ally."

I paused, examining the mass serial killer quickly. He looked pretty worse for wear, his makeup almost gone and a large, purple bruise on his left cheekbone. I bet he was happy about the color. He smiled at me teasingly, like he was patronizing a child.

I rolled my eyes and took the chair across from him, mimicking his body stance. "Let's get down to business shall we?" I smiled sarcastically. "Where is –"

He waved his bound hands in the air dismissively, cutting me off. "Boring, _bor_ing. You always want to talk about To_by_ when I want to talk about _us_." He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows suggestively, placing his hands on the table and leaning forward slightly. "Even at the most in_con_venien_t_ times."

I recoiled, trying not to blush at his reference. "It was just that one time." I hissed, grateful for the fact that Gordon wasn't listening now.

He smacked his lips together, giving me an exasperated look. "Not that there won't be _more_ times to _come_."

My mouth dropped open indignantly. "Ex_cuse_ –"

He grinned, letting out a quick whooping laugh and interrupting me again. "Don't deny it, gorgeous. But, _no_, _no_, no, your attraction to _me_ isn't what we need to be talking a_bout_."

My eyes almost bulged out of my sockets in complete and utter disgust. "_Attraction_? I don't know what you're –"

In a flash, the Joker lunged across the table and captured my head in his hands, pulling me to him. I yelped but was quickly silenced by the fact that his lips were on my own.

Oh my God, Sarah, don't panic! Just stay calm!

He pressed into me hard, wasting no time to snake his tongue past my lips and down my throat. I protested noisily, my hands pulling on his still handcuffed ones behind my head in attempt to make him release me. Of course, it was unsuccessful. Instead I tried to push his tongue out with my own, but that only seemed to fuel him on.

He jumped off of me swiftly, grabbing his now empty chair and swinging it around so that it jammed the doorknob. I gasped, wiping at my mouth and standing up as fast as I could, stumbling slightly.

I was pushed back down into my chair suddenly, the Joker straddling my waist, his knees pushing my legs together forcefully. His handcuffs hung loosely on just one hand now. I faintly heard the sounds of bangs on the door and fearful voices.

Now it was time to panic.

"You see what I do to main_tain_ my toys?" He asked childishly with a cock of his head. He tangled a hand in my hair and pulled it back harshly so that the curve of my neck molded against the top of the chair. I swung a fist around that almost connected with his jaw, but his other hand caught it and snatched up my other hand as well. He pulled them up and over his head with a smile, knowing that he had me now.

Oh, fuck.

"My toys are only _mine_ to play with." He said with mock seriousness and a leer. I struggled a bit, but stopped when he started making mocking soothing noises. "I don't like to share." He shook his head and the hand in my hair forced me to do the same. "Which brings us around to…" His voice dropped several octaves, and he whispered to me quietly like he had a special secret for only me to hear. "Your secret."

Curse words floated around aimlessly in my head.

"Does your secret take _care _of you like I do, Sarah sweet?" He asked with mock concern, but the whole effect was ruined by the smile on his face. "Does your secret l_ove_ you? Does your secret make you _smile _like I do?"

"You don't make me smile!" I snapped, drawing up enough saliva to spit in his face.

He laughed, quickly wiping it away from his eye with the hand on both of mine. I left them there, knowing I'd probably get sucker-punched if I did any different. His face to the side and his tongue on top of a canine tooth, he gave me a sly look that overall reminded me of a dog about to chase after a particularly plump cat.

That cannot be good.

"Maybe we'll have to change tha_t_, _hmm_?" He purred, and suddenly there was a knife on my bottom lip.

How the hell does he get away with things like this?

I froze instantly, my body tightening and filling with adrenaline. I slowly smiled, careful not to hit the blade. He patted my cheek condescendingly, taking the other hand out of my hair. "That's a good girl." He cooed. "See? You're secret's noth_ing_ compared to me, right-o spaghetti-o?"

Yeah. He's not a raging lunatic with crappy jokes that's hell-bent on killing me.

"_Right_?" He suddenly bellowed and my eyes widened in shock. I'd never heard him yell before. I almost wet my pants, but instead, I nodded carefully and deliberately.

"Mmhmm." He nodded along with me, only more quickly than I. Abruptly he leant down to replace his knife on my lip with his teeth, randomly biting down and pulling. I squealed in surprise and pain as he shook his head playfully, giggling while he did it.

Fuck, he remembers that stupid 'kiss' too? Dammit!

I jerked away, but he followed, instead kissing me for real. I squirmed, my hands tearing at his greasy hair since they were already there. He ignored this and continued to violate my mouth, pushing at my tongue with his to get me to tangle tongues with him.

I raged an inner war with myself, debating whether or not to respond. On one hand, I really liked kissing him – it was a nice, rough change from the usual ones I got. On the other, I mostly didn't want to kiss him back off of principle. I mean, Gordon's probably watching this with horror right now.

My rebellious side won out though with a 'who cares' comment.

I slowly, hesitantly moved my lips and tongue along with his. Thrilled, he pushed at me harder, and his hands made their way down to the line of my pants, fingering them down slightly. I shuddered with pleasure, arching up against him. Countdown to nakedness – 10… 9… 8…

He was off me.

My eyes shot open to see and hear the Joker cackling madly on the floor before an arm shot out and moved me in the opposite direction. I stumbled over to a wall, hitting myself lightly against it. I looked over quickly and my breath caught in my throat.

The Batman.

About time he showed up!

I was frozen in my place as I watched, wide-eyed, as a fight ensued between the Joker and Batman.

"Get out of here!" Batman demanded suddenly, bellowing in my direction as he threw another punch into Joker's face. Blinking and coming to my senses, I suddenly darted over to the door.

A moment away from shoving the chair over, a hand caught my wrist and whirled me around. I let out a mix between a gasp and a shriek as my back collided with a male chest and something metallic clanked around my wrist. I instinctively rushed forward, escaping the arm that had flung itself around my middle. I didn't get far before my wrist caught on the foreign object now there and I fell right back into a man's arms.

It took me about half a nanosecond to get what was going on. That fucking clown handcuffed me to him!

"BASTARD!" I yelled infuriatingly as the Joker laughed hysterically. I felt a sharp object to the small of my back and I stiffened instantly, knowing exactly what it was.

"Let her go, Joker." Batman said gruffly as the Joker toned down his giggles and pressed our bodies more firmly together.

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy. How many _ti_mes do I have to _tell_ you that she _likes_ it here?"

"LIES!" I screamed, pounding my free fist into his side in an attempt to get away. He stumbled slightly and the knife pinched my skin. I hissed with the tiniest bit of pain as the Joker chuckled pleasantly.

"Nice try." He whispered in my ear before pulling me closer, capturing my free hand with his handcuffed one and backing himself up against a wall. Now there was no way Batman could get to him without hurting me!

FUCK!

"As you can see, Batsickle, we're having our _own_ little playdate. You and me will just have to reschedule! Now, off you go!" He giggled, waving him off with the hand wielding the knife.

I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't trust myself with the Joker alone anymore, now that I knew that I was too interested in making out with his scarred self. "If you don't release me this instant," I hissed. "I will say the words. Or, so help me, I will call Jareth in here to beat you up again!"

"Go ahead!" The Joker exclaimed happily. "I dare you to!"

I inhaled sharply, hating my predicament. But I had no choice.

"Jareth!"

There was a moment of silence. The Joker hummed contently to himself, and I'm sure he was quite enjoying the certain parts of my body that were pressed up against him. Filthy pervert that he is.

"Well," Jareth's exasperated voice came from somewhere behind me. "What do we have here?"

I sighed into the Joker's arms, knowing that Jareth would make everything okay again.

"I would suggest that you release Sarah immediately, clown, before –"

"Before he kicks your butt again!" I crowed.

"On one li_tt_le condition!" He sing-songed into my ear, his teeth grazing it softly as his voice lowered so that only I could hear. "Kiss me."

"I did that two minutes ago, you perv!" I growled.

"Not in front of those two!" He giggled madly again.

I just wanted to get the hell away from him now. "Fine. Drop the knife."

He acquiesced immediately, pocketing again to wherever the hell it was in the first place, and I leaned upwards to give him a quick peck. I pulled away almost immediately, but he followed, tongue sweeping quickly into my mouth. I shook my head, my cheeks growing red, and yanked myself away as fast as possible. "Don't expect any more ever." I snarled at his grinning face before pulling myself out of his embrace.

I was immediately pulled into another chest, an arm wrapping firmly around my waist while the other flicked off my handcuff off in an instant. Jareth had his Goblin King attire on, since I could feel it against my back, and I suddenly noticed Batman was still in the room. They made a triangle, the three men, briefly standing at an impasse.

Jareth suddenly growled, a deep, deadly sound from the back of his throat, as his other hand enclosed around my shoulders. "Sarah is mine." He said lowly, dangerously as he eyed the other men. The Joker was leaning up against the wall, watching me intently, while Batman was ogling Jareth in presumed annoyance. Jareth spoke again in that same voice. "I want you two to stop messing with what is mine."

I stared up at Jareth with blank shock. I didn't know what to feel.

And with that, Jareth kicked over the chair at the door while Batman came to his senses and lunged at the Joker. The police came filing in just as Jareth, with me in tow, took us away from that scene to one that was almost as unwelcome.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly, I own nothing of Labyrinth or Batman. Sadly and realistically, I never will. -sobs-_

**Note (11/17/08)**: Hey everyone, I just wanted to tell you about an awesome story **Moonone** came up with, where you can ask the Joker any question your heart desires! It's really fun, and I encourage you to go check her out! Also, this next chapter is going to come out kind of slowly -- I'm going to be gone for Thanksgiving week, and I'll try to get the next chappy out before then. But I can't promise anything! Regardless, it will be worth the wait, because I think all of you are going to really enjoy it... -evil laugh- Thanks everyone for reviewing, I love you all!!


	15. Impasses and Shadows

_Get your hands off the girl  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.  
Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has  
And so she starts to wander...  
Can you blame her?_

'Perfect Situation' by Weezer

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I almost fainted.

I had never gone through the dizzying, electrifying sensation of teleportation before. In a way in made me feel quite alive, but on the other hand, I felt like I was going to throw up. I almost did when I figured out where Jareth had taken me to.

The Goblin City.

My eyes bugged out of my head when I saw Jareth's throne room, especially when I noted it was free of goblins.

Jareth released me quickly, moving over to his informal seat. I gaped at him for a moment, noting he was back in his regular garb. He smirked, head cocking arrogantly as he sat down, throwing a leg up over the side. "Won't you join me, precious?" He purred, gesturing towards his lap, seemingly his normal self. But I could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"You've got to be kidding me." I choked out in response.

He blinked lazily. "Does it look like I'm kidding, dearest?" He said smoothly, watching me idly. I was suddenly yanked forward like something had pulled my waist quickly, but nothing was there. I yelped and attempted to drag my feet, but found myself dumped onto the Goblin King. He made a contented noise in the back of his throat as he placed me to his liking over himself, his arms wrapped intimately around me.

"That was so rude." I mumbled, annoyed.

Jareth didn't really seem to care. He nuzzled his face into my neck and I bit back a hiss of annoyance. "How dare you?" I asked suddenly, infuriatingly. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You know very well why you're here, Sarah." He said. "You're fulfilling your destiny."

"Bullshit." I barely could get out the word. I was so shocked by what had just happened in the past ten minutes or so, I could barely think straight.

"Language, Sarah." He reprimanded lightly, chuckling to himself as he planted a small kiss right under my ear.

"You can't seriously expect me to stay here." I shook my head slowly.

"Why not? As you earlier put it, Sarah… you _owe_ me." The smug tone in his voice was the cherry on top of the sundae. I hissed and my hand flew of its own accord, connecting with Jareth's face.

It was silent for a moment. My mouth dropped open as I watched Jareth's cheek redden and his eyes grow darker.

He suddenly growled and lurched, and somehow removed himself from under me so that I slid down so that I was lying down, my head resting on the side of the chair. He pulled himself up so that he caged me in, his knees pushing my legs together and his hands resting just above my shoulders. His teeth were bared as his face twisted into a fierce snarl. My eyes widened as he slowly leaned down so that our faces almost met, our noses barely touching.

"Just what was that for?" He spat dangerously, his mismatched eyes boring into mine.

"You –" I started, then stopping and swallowing. "You were being a jerk." I said quietly, trying to sink away from him by pushing myself further back into his throne.

Jareth laughed darkly. "Oh, I'm sorry, precious. I'm sorry that I saved you from yourself again, and that I took you away from that clown twice now, and that I've put up with your continuous flirtations with those other _boys_."

"I –" I started quickly, but Jareth interrupted me with another growl. "I'm not finished." He snapped. I cowered away from him, frightened, for once.

"I'm sorry that I've let you run around Aboveground, denying the fact that you belong here, with me." He started up again furiously. "I'm sorry that you're just too damn _special_ for your own good, and that and your magnet for trouble gets you into the oddest scenarios. I'm sorry that I've loved you since you were too young to understand anything. I'm sorry, Sarah, for doing everything I could to make you happy, even when you threw my generosity back in my face." He took a deep breath, grimacing. "I'm sorry that I can't be everything you want Sarah." He said softly. "But I'm not sorry enough to stop trying to be."

I gazed into his sad, angry eyes, my heart feeling swollen. I understood everything – why he did what he did, what he wanted. At the same time, I also understood my actions – why I constantly denied him, why _I _did what I did. Neither of us could or wanted to change, but yet, if we continued on our same path, neither of us would get what we wanted. What we _needed_.

And so, I knew what I had to do.

I slowly leaned forward and pressed my lips gently against his, placing my arms around his neck in a tender embrace.

Jareth groaned against my lips, pressing into me desperately. He crushed my lips under his own, his hands taking my waist and pulling me up into him. I ran my fingers through his hair with affection, showering all of the love I could muster onto him.

When I pulled away we were both panting slightly, and his forehead came to rest against my own. "You torture me so, woman." He growled.

I smiled sadly, pecking him quickly on the lips again. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

"I know."

I sighed. "But I have to go back, Jareth. I have so much left to deal with. I'm… I'm just not ready for the Labyrinth."

He stiffened slightly, hesitating, before rolling over so that I lied on top of him, his arms encircling me and holding me to his chest. I smiled slightly, my chin resting on his collarbone. "I don't think you're ready for me to stay in the Labyrinth, either." I said calmly, ignoring his outraged look. "Somehow… neither of us are ready. There's too much keeping us apart." I sighed. "Right now it's Toby, Jareth. I have to take care of him, and make sure he's safe."

Jareth said nothing and just watched me intently.

My brow furrowed. "You understand, right?"

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, all I wish for is your happiness. You know that."

I smiled.

"But you must promise me something." He said seriously.

I shrugged lightly. "What?"

He smirked in his kingly way. "Don't do anything stupid."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll try." I shook my head slightly, exhaling soundly in half of a laugh. I gave him another quick kiss before I felt myself being transported again.

It was again and odd sensation, but better than the first time. I stumbled quite a lot when I felt my feet hit the ground, and I ended up falling on my butt without Jareth there to steady me. But I laughed it off and got back up.

"You look like such a dork, Sar."

I turned around quickly to see my baby brother on my couch with a remote in his hand, the television on. I let out a whoop of happiness and ran over to him, scooping him up into my arms.

"Hey! Ow! Stop squeezing me so hard, Sarah!" He protested as I cuddled him to my chest. I laughed and let him go, but not before ruffling up his hair. He pouted, trying to straighten his already disheveled hair. "I'm watching Power Rangers." He muttered, annoyed.

I giggled. "I'm happy to have you back kiddo."

"Yeah, yeah."

I quickly glanced at the clock and then back at Toby, a slightly stern look on my face. "It is passed your bed time, young man." I said with a wag of my index finger, pretending I was Karen.

"Aw, c'mon Sarah, be cool!" He pleaded, his eyes still glued to the TV.

I quickly grabbed the remote out of his limp hand and turned the television off. "Bed." I ordered, pointing to my room. Toby frowned, but reluctantly got off the couch and trudged over to my room. I noticed that he was in pajamas, so I didn't make him change. I got up and followed him, tucking him into my bed and then quickly tiptoeing out.

I was so relieved to have Toby back and safe. I'd talk with him in the morning, and make sure that he was okay before sending him straight back home.

"Gah!" I gasped as soon as I shut the door to my bedroom, seeing a dark figure out on the patio. Quickly figuring out who it was, I opened the screen door and stepped outside. "You almost gave me a heart attack, there." I joked, crossing my arms over my chest and approaching him slowly. "Do you always hang around a girls' place after dark?"

Batman just looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes of his that looked so damn familiar. "I just wanted to make sure that Toby got home safely." He said gruffly in his gravelly voice to disguise his normal one.

I smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it." I stopped a foot away from him, looking up slightly to keep eye contact. "Where's Emily?"

"Bruce Wayne offered her a place with him for the night. He figured you might want some alone time with your brother."

I grinned. "That was nice of him. Tell him thanks."

"I will." He inclined his head.

"So where was Toby?"

"At an amusement park, having fun."

I laughed once abruptly. "Typical." I rolled my eyes. "But I'm glad. Joker still in custody?"

"Last time I checked." Batman said. "That was about half an hour ago."

"Let's hope I can get at least one night of good sleep, right?" I smirked sarcastically, rocking on the ball of my foot. "But, hey, thanks again. I'm sorry that I called you Batbitch."

He chuckled. "No, you aren't."

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not. But I am sorry that I took all my anger out on you. I _think_ you were trying to help."

Batman cracked a rare smile before suddenly leaning forward and kissed me.

Wait, hold the phone. WHAT?!

When I finally figured out what was going on, Batman was gone. It had been a chaste kiss, really, no more than a quick peck. But still, woah! I was so confused.

I wandered back inside, kind of in a daze. But I quickly noticed that my front door was unlocked. Frowning slightly, I closed the sliding glass door behind me and went over to my front door, locking in quickly. It couldn't be really any big deal – probably just the police forgetting to lock up after themselves. I shrugged it off, but then I heard a small sound, like someone shifting behind me. I whirled around quickly, but saw nothing.

Wetting my lips I glanced around my entire apartment, but saw nothing. A little uneasy, I started towards my room slowly, listening keenly.

There it was – that sound again! I turned again, and found myself looking into a shadowed corner of my apartment. My intuition flared alive, and I knew that something was wrong.

That's when a purple gloved hand extended out of the shadows and into the moonlight. I gasped, taking an instinctive step back.

"Ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight, Sar_ah_?"

* * *

**Note 12/2/08:** As much as I love my little chats and such, I've realized that they are technically against site rules, and I DEFINITELY do not want to be breaking those. Not good. So you're going to be back to little ole me... Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. :) The next chapter should be up within the week, hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** _I have just bought the rights to Batman and Labyrinth. THANK YOU EBAY!!!_

_MUWHAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!_

_Yeah, I wish._


	16. Dances and Manipulation

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now._

_'Misery Buisness'_ ~ Paramore

* * *

"If I say yes, will you get the hell out of here?" I hissed, backing up quickly into my living room to get as far away as possible him.

The clown completely stepped out of the shadows, his face puckered as if in disappointment. "Now that's not nice." He tilted his head slightly, putting his hands on his hips. "I just got here and you want me to leave? What kind of a host are you?"

"A law abiding one." I said stiffly, crossing my arms over my chest and moving behind a couch, putting something physical between us. "Now get out before I call the police, who will send you back to the jail you're supposed to be in right now."

"There you go with your plans again." The Joker waved his hand out in the air in dismissal, sliding towards me so that his position was parallel to mine, the couch directly between us. "I prefer to go with the flow." He paused for a moment, watching me closely, before suddenly darting towards my room where Toby was now sleeping.

I gasped, instinctively rushing to follow him. He, instead of going for my bedroom door, turned around abruptly, and I ran straight into his arms. I cursed, immediately thrashing around and banging my fists against his chest and shoulders. Both of his arms had quickly thrown themselves around my waist when he caught me, and one grabbed my right hand in mid-punch, taking me into a sloppy dance position. I tried to drop to the ground when he first started to twirl me around my house, but he held me too tightly and then almost suffocated me when I attempted to knee him in the groin.

Resigned, I limply allowed him to "dance" with me. The Joker hummed to a tune in his head, which sounded horribly familiar to the Disney song 'Some Day My Prince Will Come'. I interrupted it quickly by distracting him with my mouth.

By talking, not kissing, of course. I mean, I did tell him I wasn't ever going to kiss him again. And I am a woman of my word. Most of the time.

"So, can I check 'dancing with the devil' off of my bucket list now?" I asked sarcastically, 'accidentally' stepped on his foot in spite.

"Only if you let me stay for the night." He smiled grotesquely, batting his eyelashes at me, not fazed a bit by my pathetic attempt to hurt him.

I cringed. "Hell, no." I said, rather disgusted, before the Joker suddenly dipped me deeply.

He shrugged lightly. "Too bad for you, then."

And then he dropped me.

I let out a squeak of surprise before my body hit the ground hard. My mouth opened in silent pain as I lifted my head up, rubbing my scalp to help ease the sharp sensation. "Bastard." I mumbled as the Joker laughed a couple times, though not in his usual hysterical manner.

I got up unsteadily, pissed off and ready for a fight. "There is absolutely no way you are staying here." I said firmly when I got up onto my own two feet, glaring at my tormentor, who was leaning casually against a wall. "Get out! Leave me alone! I'll call the police." My threat was useless, we both knew it, but I felt like throwing a bit of leverage out there.

He gave me a mock horrified look, placing a hand to his heart. "Leave you alone? Why, Sarah, I thought we had a connection, really!" He straightened, approaching me steadily. I stood my ground, my arms crossed and my bottom lip pouted out slightly. Our eyes never left each other. "Don't tell me to leave." He growled suddenly, coming at me quickly, a knife somehow appearing in his hand. My eyes widening, I stepped back quickly until I was up against a wall. Swooping in like a predator, his free hand wrapped around the back of my neck and the knife was pressed between my lips. I placed my hands on his forearms hesitantly, freezing the rest of my body. "We both know I'm not leaving anytime soon." He said darkly, his tongue flicking out to lick at his lips.

I flinched away from his touch when he leaned in swiftly, sniffing my hair in an extremely animalistic manner. He pressed me up against the wall harshly, the knife barely nicking my lip as his nose trailing down to the crook of my neck. It was like he was memorizing my scent.

I whimpered pathetically when he licked my neck, tasting me too now. "Shh, shh." He murmured when I tried to struggle away, his knife going down to my hip. His other hand was pressed against the wall now. I shivered uncomfortably when he forced his leg between my own.

Then I saw my chance. I ducked under his non-knife wielding arm and kicked my leg up to smack the Joker on his cheek, getting out of the tangled position.

That I did it surprised even me. I almost fell over onto my butt too, if the wall wasn't there for me to lean against. The Joker burst into a fit of hysterics, sliding down so that he could sit on the ground, his legs crossed. I froze in my spot, watching the lunatic warily.

When he looked up at me, smiling with amusement, I relaxed a bit. Just a bit. "This is what I like about you." He waggled his knife holding hand at me. I raised my eyebrow skeptically. "One minute you're a pathetic little kitten and the next… you're a raving lunatic!" He shook his head, laughing again. "You're so unpredictable." He purred, getting up onto his knees. I noticed his knife had disappeared. "Like me!" And his hands shot out, as quickly as a snake striking, to grab my ankles.

I let out a shriek, scrambling to get away, but he was too quick and I went crashing to the ground again. He climbed on top of me quickly, pinning my arms and legs easily. "You're just so much fun!" He giggled, his green-tinged hair falling into his face as he stared down at me.

I hissed with annoyance, twisting my body in attempt to get free with no avail. I gave up almost instantly, my chest heaving and my jaw set tightly. "So, what do you have in mind for tonight?" I asked curtly.

He frowned, shaking his head back and forth as if deciding on what he really wanted. "Oh, you know… A little song, a little dance… Batman's head on a lance…"

I rolled my eyes.

"And, of course, I'd love it if you and the little pipsqueak tagged along with me for a midnight stroll." He grinned, flashing me his yellow teeth.

I snorted. "Yeah, right. You so wish."

He bent down closer and I tilted my head away from him. "Sucks to be you, then, sweetheart-_tah_. 'Cause I don't think you have much of a choice."

I frowned, the wheels in my head turning quickly. From what I'd placed together of the Joker, it seemed that he loved to play games. What if I were to propose the ultimate game of cat and mouse…?

"Joker…" I started hesitantly, wetting my lips. He cocked his head curiously, enthralled by the fact that I had spoken his name. He blinked once and I continued unsurely. "I don't really feel like in the walking mood. How about we play a game instead?"

"A game?" He repeated, smacking his lips together.

I nodded. "Yeah. A game. Like… hide and go seek?"

"Hmm." He mulled over the possibility, and I couldn't tell if he was going for it or not. I decided I had to sell this idea for all I was worth.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to find me." I smiled suggestively. "If I were to find a hiding spot anywhere in Gotham… anywhere at all… I don't think you could figure out where I was. Even if I gave you clues to where I was, I'm sure you'd never be able to find me."

"Really?" He licked his lips excitedly. I was reeling him in – he couldn't resist such a dare. "I doubt it."

"Do you want to play then?"

He examined me quickly, his eyes raking over my face, trying to see any ulterior motive. I didn't try to hide them, either. I wanted to get Toby home safely, and I wanted to try and get him locked up again. In a safer place, like Arkham or Alcatraz.

"I always like a challenge." He smirked then, rolling off me.

I internally celebrated my victory, quickly throwing out the rules. "I want to be able to hide anywhere in Gotham, okay? I don't have to stay in the same spot, but I have to stay in one place for…" I thought about it for a moment. "About two hours. That's the minimum and all the time I can stay there at one time. But that can count as a building. If you can't find me in three days, I win. We'll announce our game to the media so that everyone knows. Does that sound good? Are we clear?"

He looked positively giddy about my last remark. A priceless game for everyone to see, and a way to gloat when he wins. Score one for the Joker.

But he won't win. So, there!

"Crystal." He gave me two 'okay' gestures with his hands. "You get thirty minutes to pack and find a hiding place." I rushed over to my room to do just that, when his voice drawled again from behind me. "And sweetness?" I turned my head to look at him obediently, adrenaline rushing through my veins. "If I win, no more secret for you!"

I blanched at the thought of not having Jareth to protect me or having to announce to the world who Jareth was, because both would be bad, but I quickly regained my composure. "Fine." I said quickly. It wasn't like he was going to win. "But if I win, no more killing people."

He shook his head, laughing once. "That's too hard of a bargain, babe. You can't stop a shark from swimming and eating seals. I'm not agreeing to that one."

I exhaled sharply. "Okay, then… If I win, you have to go to Arkham for six months at least."

He contemplated this option briefly. "Deal." He held out his hand for me to shake. I tentatively took it and he quickly yanked me into his chest, curling a hand around my neck. He placed a hard, open mouthed kiss on my lips, and before I could even react, he released me. "Sealed with a kiss." He smiled smugly.

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment before throwing my hand forward and…

Oh. My. God. I just slapped the Joker.

Stupid Sarah, stupid!

But I acted cool, flipping my hair in his face and marching over to the door to my room. Instead of him tackle-punching me like I expected, he let out a whooping laugh instead. "Fiesty! I like it!"

I slammed the door soundly behind me.

Toby was sitting up in my bed, wide awake with my TV on Nickelodeon. He gave me a wide-eyed, innocent look, but it was wasted. I didn't have anytime to get on to him. I rushed over to my brother quickly, kneeling down to his level. "Did you hear everything out there?" I asked urgently, too frantic to be self-conscious.

He nodded.

I copied him quickly, getting up and searching around for a bag. "I'm taking you to Bruce Wayne's house. He'll keep you safe and send you back home, okay?" I was successful in my search and threw two different backpacks from my closet onto the bed.

"What about you?" Toby asked, getting up and turning off the television.

"Don't worry about me, kiddo. I'm gonna be alright. Put your shoes on, please." I started throwing everything from Toby's drawer in my dresser into one of the backpacks. Clothes, toys, snacks, you name it. It was my emergency backup for him, and boy did I need it now.

He quickly did as I asked and caught the bag full of his things when I threw it at him. In the next bag I put everything I would need – undies, bras, socks, a watch, you name it. But I packed as light as I could so I wouldn't be held down when I ran.

Boy was I going to get a work out for the next few days.

When I was done, I threw it over my shoulder and grabbed Toby's hand, running out of my room. Thankfully the Joker had left, so I didn't have do deal with him for the moment. There was a note on the counter with the Joker's messy handwriting, but I didn't even take the time to read it. I just stuffed it quickly into my pocket. I grabbed my purse and put Toby onto my hip, not even bothering to lock the door as I ran out.

I didn't have a car. Why I didn't was beyond me, but I figured I should support the economy and pay taxi cabs. I didn't have time for one of those now, though. 'I'm sorry Mrs. Perkins.' I thought to myself before going over to her car and getting in, putting Toby in the backseat. He immediately buckled himself in, like a good boy. Mrs. Perkins always left her car keys hidden in the car, heaven knows why, but she hides them in the same spot every time. It wasn't very hard to hijack it.

I got a text message along the way, which I opened quickly. It was from Seth, saying his father was okay and that they wanted to meet up soon. I felt a bit guilty for forgetting them, but I didn't have time to reply or do anything but try to cope, really.

I drove quickly, not caring if a police car caught me for speeding. I didn't care; I had a job to do. A mission.

Twenty minutes left.

I arrived at Bruce's mansion in a few minutes, silence between Toby and I. A guard noticed who I was and let us through the gates without hesitation, which was a bonus. Toby got out of the car with me and we both ran up to the big doors together, ringing the doorbell quickly.

Alfred answered, of course, smiling graciously. "Ms. Williams, what a –"

I cut him off quickly and rather rudely. "I'm sorry, Alfred, there's an emergency. I'm hoping you'll take care of Toby and get him home safely. His mom, Karen's, number is in his backpack. He knows where it is." I bent down to kiss Toby on the forehead once. "Be good." I murmured, tousling his hair. And then I was off, running back to my borrowed car. "Love you, Tobes! Thanks Alfred!"

"Bye, Sarah!" Toby called. "Be safe, Ms. Williams!" Alfred said as I got into the car, concern coloring his voice.

Thanks for the thought, Alfred. But I'm going to be anything but safe for the next three days.

Fifteen minutes left.

I pulled the Joker's note out of my pocket before buckling myself in. I un-crumpled the paper to see messy writing scrawled onto it. First there was a number, and then he told me to call at exactly eight thirty pm. I glanced at the car clock. Eight twenty-nine. I fumbled in my purse, pulling out my cell, and dialed the number quickly.

The ringing sound in my ear only helped my anxiety.

"Sarah! How pleasant of you to call!" The Joker's voice drawled in that creepy way of his. "I was just announcing to our viewers about our little game. Say hello to Gotham, gorgeous!"

"Hello, Gotham!" I put a smile in my voice, but not on my face. "I hope you all know how much I love this city. That's why I'll be playing to win – don't we all want the Joker away for half a year?"

"Yes, yes, I told them all about that, sweet pea. I also told them that if they hear this…" An annoying sound, which sounded vaguely like a megaphone screaming out 'Joker Mail', was suddenly in my ear. I cringed. "Means I'm trying to get in touch with you! You'll be able to hear it too, wherever you are, don't worry."

I started the car, driving away with one hand with the cell phone up to my ear in the other. "Great." I said sarcastically, but I don't think he noticed.

"Alrighty then, let the games begin! Again!" He laughed, and I thought of the game he had attempted just a day or two ago, I'd lost track of the time. Unfortunately for me, this was going to be a much more fun one for him. "Go find yourself a hiding spot, gorgeous. You only have ten minutes left!" There was another laugh and then – click! The phone went dead. I threw my phone back into my purse, my mind working overload.

Where to go, what to do? Try to think unpredictably, Sarah…

A light bulb flashed in my head. The place the two of us first met. The Boys and Girls Club. I had been there myself, I knew where I could I hide if some of the Joker's goons showed up.

I just hoped he wouldn't expect me to go somewhere obvious. I hope that he thinks I'll go someplace random.

What a freaking mind game I'd gotten myself into.

I parked Mrs. Perkins car in front of the Police Department, leaving all of my stuff in there to throw him off. I'm sure he'd try to track my phone, and when they saw that my stuff was in there, they'd think they'd barely miss me.

Plus, I knew where to come if I needed some socks.

I ran. Good thing I had tennis shoes on too, because I booked it, going as fast as I could. I rounded the corner to find the Boys and Girls Club right in front of me.

With the lights on.

I skidded to a stop. No one was supposed to be there this late, and they were supposed to be environmentally friendly, which means that no lights should be on right now.

You've got to be kidding me.

I silently crept towards it, darting behind a tree when I got close. I pretended I was a spy, ducking under windows to go around to the back room where the Joker first met me.

The light was on in there too, with a lone figure standing up in the room, his shadow coming through the kid-friendly curtains. I got close enough to listen and make out who was in there, trying to put aside the sinking pit in my stomach.

The hunched figure, with wide shoulders obviously from a suit, and crazy hair suddenly turned, looking towards the window. I held my breath, curling into a ball under the windowsill, waiting for him or her to move on.

Then I heard a timer go off – a cute little 'ding'!

"Times up, Sarah!" The voice could barely be heard, but there was no mistaking who it was. "Time for me to find you!"

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

Out of all the places in Gotham, I pick the one place the Joker has decided to use as his headquarters, at least for the time being, as my first hiding spot?!

I am so fucking screwed.

This cannot end well.

* * *

I've decided to end putting italics in my Joker's words... you've got imagination, peoples, you can figure out his crazy voice!

Hope you like the chappy, and as always, review!!

Love, love, love!!


	17. Hacking and Understanding

_Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

__

Your mind's in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?

'Disturbia' by Rihanna

* * *

I closed my eyes, trying to think, which was really hard with the Joker about three feet away from you. Mostly I just cursed a lot internally.

I had to stay here for at least two hours. Two hours hoping not to be caught on the first round of our game... Two hours of pure fear... Two whole hours...

Dammit, I'd been here five minutes and I was already having a mental breakdown!

Get yourself together, Sarah. You can use this as an opportunity to spy on him, find out what he's doing...

I bit my lip, listening intently to the sounds inside. At first I didn't here anything, but after a few moments I heard the creak of a door opening. "Boss? We found her car."

I looked at my watch. I'd only been here for twenty minutes, and they already found Mrs. Perkins car? Damn.

"And?" The Joker drawled out the word, exaggerating the sounds. I grimaced.

"She's not there. Left her cell phone and everything." There was a clattering sound, and I assumed that the goon was dropping my stuff on the desk.

"Ooh... she's on to me. But she makes this game so much more fun!" He giggled then, and there was a small scraping sound that I could quite identify.

"Hmm... get the van ready, Grumpy."

"Yes, Boss." Then the sound of the door closing.

"Sarah, you silly." He murmured so I could barely hear him. There were a few tapping noises from inside too. "You're smart, but you just don't think things through, do you? Hoo boy, the Mayor's better? Might just have to visit him soon..."

My mouth dropped open. The bastard was reading my text messages! He had all of my friends and family's contact information, their birthdays, a way to get to them...

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I was trying to lead him away from me by leaving the phone, but now he had a chunk of my life in his hands.

Fifteen more minutes ticked by slowly. An occasional laugh or thoughtful hum escaped the Joker's lips occasionally, but that was it. It was infuriating listening to him, not knowing exactly what he was getting his hands onto.

Finally he stood, putting my phone into his pocket and giggling. "Sarah, honey bunny, you really are just so much fun!" And he skipped out of the room.

I let out a briefly held breath and checked my watch. I had an hour left. An entire hour...

I listened intently for the sound of a locking door before slowly rising. I peeked through the curtains to only see faint shadows of objects. I shook the window gently, seeing if it would budge.

It didn't move an inch.

I frowned, taking a small step backwards. Just think Sarah, how would a master criminal like the Joker break in?

I exhaled soundly and attacked the window from another angle. I tried another, and another, and...

It cracked open slightly.

I smiled smugly, pleased with my success. I slowly and gently eased it up until it could go no farther. Sucking in my waist, I climbed through.

Success! And my butt didn't get stuck this time!

I grinned, standing and wiping my pants off. I quietly looked around the room, my grin quickly fading. Pictures of me were still up all over the wall, but something was different. I tilted my head, studying the walls intently. I got it quickly, my mouth dropping open slightly.

The pictures of me from gossip magazines, the amateur poses that had been colored on with black and red markers, were still there, but barely. On top of many of them were professional shots of me, ones I'd give to an agency. They were unscathed, classically beautiful shots of me, along with a couple from my high school days, like ones you'd get from a year book.

I cringed. The Joker would've had to done a lot of research to find all of those shots.

That wasn't disturbing at all.

My nose crinkling in disgust, I turned away towards the desk, looking at the computer, telephone, and plugged-in video camera before looking at my watch again. Forty-five more minutes...

I sat down in his chair, smiling to myself, holding in a crazy Joker-ish laugh. It smelled just like him, which was kind of gross, but it had an air of total power that was kind of intoxicating.

I looked around the room, trying to pretend I was the Joker. But all I could see was me.

I restrained a snort and turned towards the computer, tapping on the space bar once. It lit up immediately, requesting a password. I smirked. What a great way to pass the time!

I typed in 'Batman', and then my own, but they were both denied. I tried them both together next, but that didn't work either. I typed in 'purple', 'green', 'clown', 'chaos', 'password', and 'Gotham', but I failed horribly.

I frowned, thinking hard. Sucking my bottom lip into my mouth, I typed in the next thing that popped into my head:

'I love the Joker'.

It would be just like him to be so egotistical like that.

My access was granted.

I just stared at the computer blankly for a few moments. I didn't actually think that was going to work, honestly.

The screensaver was a crudely drawn picture of Batman, with a thought bubble coming out of his head reading 'Does this suit make my butt look big?'.

I rolled my eyes.

I looked around on the computer, not finding anything worth mentioning. I sighed, turning off the computer with a final look at the time.

Five minutes left.

A sly smile spread on my face as a brilliant idea popped into my head. That camera was plugged into a complex box, right? So what if that was what he was going to use to communicate with me and the city?

I kept in an incredibly wicked laugh.

I turned the video camera on, focusing it on me in his chair. I flashed it my famous smile and pressed the 'play' button.

A very loud, annoying noise sounded and I flinched. I forget about that damn sound. I quickly pulled myself together, smiling into the camera. "Hello Gotham." I said, waving. "I'm currently in the Joker's headquarters, also known as the Wayne Boys and Girls Club. I'd appreciate it if some cops turned up here eventually and turned this place into what it was originally intended to do." I shifted slightly, cocking my head. "You might be wondering what I'm doing here. Well, I had a brilliant idea to come here as my first hiding spot, and guess what?" I laughed. "I picked the same place as the Joker! So I've been here for my two hours, and I'm about to run off and find my next spot, but I just couldn't resist goading the Joker and reassuring the citizens of Gotham. The Joker will not win this game. I will win." I held my head up high, staring straight into the camera. "I can promise you that."

"Now, I bid you all adieu." I inclined my head once before blowing a kiss into the camera. "I love you Gotham!"

And then the camera was off.

I picked up a purple sharpie from a drawer of the desk and got up, writing over the pictures of me on one wall so that it read 'Sarah was here'. I then kissed the wall, a bit of lip gloss smudging on the pictures. I grinned before jumping at the sound of a rattling doorknob.

I seriously have to go now.

I jumped out of the window and hit the ground running. "There she is!" I heard a voice from behind me yell loudly, and then there were heavy footsteps following me.

I picked up the pace, racking my brains for a place to hide. I turned a corner and saw a taxi cab waiting right by the courthouse. Without thinking about it too much, I jumped in and shut the door soundly behind me. "Please drive." I begged the man at the wheel, who immediately took off as I asked.

"Are you Sarah Williams?" He asked in amazement as I buckled myself into the backseat. I smiled at him, nodding. "Wow." He said, clearly in shock. "Me, meetin' a celebrity? Who woulda thought? Names Monty, by the way." He inclined his head towards me and I grinned.

"It's nice to meet you, Monty." I said politely, taking a liking to the man almost immediately. "Would you mind driving me around for about two hours? I know that's a long time, and it's a lot of gas, but I can take care of all of your expenses as soon as I –"

He cut me off, shaking his head. "Miss Williams, you don't hafta worry 'bout nothin'. Ole Monty here will take care of ya for a round of your game."

I sighed. "Thank you so much, sir. I will pay you back as soon as I can, and I appreciate you doing this so much. I know it's not the safest thing to do."

"You're Gotham's hope, Miss." He said simply. "I dunno what we'd do without you. You make us happy, Miss Williams, and we ain't ever happy in this city what with criminals like the Joker prowlin' 'bout, always threatin' us." He shook his head. "I don't need no payment, Miss. Just sit back and get some shut eye. I'll take good care of you until you're times up."

His kindness was so beautiful, so genuine I teared up. "Thanks, Monty." I fell back into the backseat, laying down and closing my eyes.

Within minutes I was asleep, my fears forgotten for a few moments.

But my peace was sure not to last long.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of that damn annoying siren. I hissed in annoyance, putting my hands over my ears, but it was uneffective. "Sarah!" The Joker's creepy voice seemed to be everywhere, like I couldn't escape from it.

"What time is it, Monty?" I asked loudly, straightening up.

"Almost time for you t' get out, Miss Williams!" He said, copying my loud voice.

"You sure do make this fun, lovebug. To find out you were right by me that whole time!" The Joker laughed insanely, his mad cackle echoing. "That was just so funny! You even hacked your way into, I mean --" He laughed hysterically again. "Babe, you are just too much fun. But anyhoo, just wanted to let ya know that I have all your things right here if you need them. Feel free to come and pick them up anytime." His evil, hyena laugh seemed to sound-bounce off everything until there was a 'click' and... silence.

I muttered a few choice words under my breath.

"You're real brave t' be doin' this, Miss Williams." Monty sighed, shaking his head. "That Joker fella's a real loon."

I laughed bitterly. "That's a bit of an understatement."

Monty pulled into a gas station, on the border between the bad and nice sides of town. "Gotta fill up." He said gruffly before getting out. My heart felt heavy -- this complete stranger had been driving me around for almost two hours out of the complete kindness of his heart.

How on Earth did I get so lucky?

I got out too, coming around to give Monty a big hug. He was shocked, I could tell, at my random display of gratitude, but he warmly returned the hug.

When I stepped away with a huge smile on my face, I couldn't help but feel whole. I was playing this twisted game for people like Monty. Good people with hope for the future. It wasn't just about keeping Jareth a secret and locking the Joker away for awhile. It was about giving people hope, a hope they so desperately needed in a dark time.

There was no way I was going to let the Joker win now.

"Thank you." I said simply. "There's really no way for me to express how deeply thankful I am for your kindness."

Monty smiled at me, a wrinkled, grandpa smile that told me that he found what he did to be no big deal. But he was wrong. He inspired me, just by being himself.

"I am going to have a party after this mess is said and done." I said, solid in this random fact that popped to my mind. It just sounded like the right thing to do. "A celebration. And I'd like for you to come, Monty, with your grandchildren." I assumed he had some. He just seemed like that kind of guy.

Monty took my hand with his, covering it and holding it tightly in a familiar, warm fashion. "I'd love to, Ms. Williams."

I placed my free hand on top of his. "Sarah." I corrected with a grin.

And with that, I bid Monty a farewell and went inside the lonely-looking gas station for another two hours of hell. Another two hours that I would gladly endure for the good people of Gotham like the one I had the good fortune of running into.

And just then, I felt the world shift beneath my feet and I could see suddenly much clearer and brighter, even though the clock struck midnight.

* * *

So, I feel kinda bad. I had planned to have an action-packed, exciting chapter, but what you got was sentimental, sneaky fluff.

You cannot hate me more than I hate myself. -sob-

Anyhoo, the next chapter WILL be kick-butt, and I'm looking forward to writing it. I do hope you at least liked this one, though. Don't forget to tell me how you feel through a review!

Also, I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your kind, loving words in a form of review. They make my day, and I cannot possibly express how honored I am to have so many people enjoying my story.

BIG NEWS: I have finally decided what is going to happen with this story, and... I would like to make it a trilogy. I have a rough idea of exactly is going to happen, and I know how I want this to end now. I hope that you will all be interested in sticking around with me for that long.

More information about this is on my profile, along with a new poll -- which villains you want to see in the sequel! The old poll, who you want to see Sarah end up with, had a total of 59 votes with 34 for Jareth, 14 for Bruce, and 11 for the Joker.

However, I am going to be mean and make you wait to see who Sarah will decide... sorry. -secret evil laughter- I will keep your opinions in mind, however!

Kudos to Sylistra the Scholar, my backup, as always!

**Disclaimer:** _Batman and Labyrinth are rights that are owned by someone who should be doing a LOT more with their power right about now!! We NEED more of each of them!! Am I right, or am I right?_


	18. Cards and Friends

_Just because I'm hurting  
Doesn't mean I'm hurt  
Doesn't mean I didn't get  
What I deserved  
No better and no worse_

_And you'll be lost  
Every river that you tried to cross  
Every gun you ever held went off  
Oh and I'm...  
Just waiting until the firing stopped  
Oh and I'm...  
Just waiting 'til the shine wears off_

Lost! by Coldplay

* * *

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE**

"Welcome to the QuickieMart." A bored-looking woman at the front droned miserably before yawning. "Can I help y-- oh my God." She straightened, her jaw dropping as she stared openly at me. "Oh my God. Oh my God. You're Sarah Williams."

I smiled and nodded, looking her over quickly. She was much tinier than me by a good four inches if not more, and she looked like she was still in high school. She had fake platinum blond hair and a bit of a bad skin problem. She gaped at me openly, her brown eyes twinkling with unconcealed glee.

"Oh my God. Sarah Williams just walked into my gas station. Jen is going to be so jealous!" She laughed once before smiling at me modestly, suddenly shy. "Um, I'm Amy, by the way. I think what you're doing is totally brave." Amy was suddenly solemn, her face serious and sympathetic. "I don't know how you can do it."

"I don't know either, honestly." I grinned, walking up to the counter and shifting a bit to the left so I was concealed partly by the chips isle. "I guess you already know who I am and what I'm doing here. Would you mind it if I stayed here for a couple of hours?"

"Oh my God, no." She shook her head. "No problem, seriously. If you wanted, you could come hang around in the back with me. No one really comes here this late, so you should be totally safe."

"As safe as I can be right now, right?" I winked, looking around the tiny room. Amy stared at me in open wonder, like she couldn't believe I was in front of her right now. "Um, I'm kind of hungry, and I don't have any way to pay you right now, but --"

"Don't worry about it, seriously." Amy grinned abruptly, shaking her head so quickly that I thought I heard a pop. "You're Sarah Williams. I mean, oh my God. My manager will so not mind. Take anything you want, totally."

"Thanks." I smiled at her warmly, really appreciative for her generosity. I wasn't used to not being able to pay for things, and I felt really awkward asking for free stuff considering how I do have quite a lot of money.

As I turned around to grab a Sprite and a bag of potato chips, I heard her mutter some more about how her friends were going to be so envious. When I turned around, my junk food tucked under one arm, she had a camera in her hands, a hopeful expression on her face. "Do you think... maybe...?"

"Oh yeah, sure." I nodded, setting my food on the counter.

"Thanks!" She squealed happily, darting around to wrap an arm around my shoulders. I had to lean down and she had to get onto the tips of her toes, but we managed to get both of our heads in the frame. I flashed the camera my famous grin and Amy smiled ecstatically as the flash went off and blinded us momentarily. We both blinked repeatedly and giggled, both of us a bit delirious from the time of night.

"Do you have some cards or something?" I asked, opening the Sprite bottle and taking a swig. "We could play a game for awhile or something."

Her eyes lit up instantly. "Yeah, that would be so much fun!"

Ten minutes later I was sitting on an upside down crate in front of a larger crate opposite Amy, who was also sitting on a crate.

It was like crate heaven.

I studied my deck of cards intensely, before bringing my eyes up to meet Amy's. "Do you have any Jacks?" I asked intensely.

She frowned, handing over the Jack of Spades. "I just drew him, too." She huffed in annoyance.

I grinned triumphantly, pulling out my three other Jacks to make a book. "I'm never going to win at this rate." Amy said sadly, gesturing to her one book and to my seven.

"No one has beaten me at Go Fish in years." I said smugly, smirking playfully. _'Not even the master of games himself.' _I giggled internally before asking for a seven. Amy grinned and told me to go fish.

"Any guys in your life, Amy?" I asked, drawing and placing it into my hand along with the other eights that I had.

She blushed, staring at her cards intensely. "Well, there's this one guy." She started off lamely.

"He doesn't know you exist, does he?" I asked sympathetically.

She shook her head sadly. "His name is Josh. He's the star quarterback, and he's got the whole school after him. Even some of the guys."

I laughed, putting my cards down on the "table". "Has he ever said anything to you?"

"He smiled and asked me what was up once." She said dreamily, looking out at the wall behind me.

"And?" I pressed, raising my eyebrows.

She sighed, her eyes going down to the crate dejectedly. "I tripped over my own feet and hit my head on a locker. I was out cold for two whole minutes."

"Amy!" I groaned, feeling sorry for the girl.

"I know." She mumbled dejectedly. "But he's just so nice and... so cute."

"Listen, I tried this one out on the star basketball player of my school. What you really need to do is get him some flowers, and maybe a cute little note telling him how you feel. Do it about once a week. You send it anonymously, and sneak them into his locker or something. Then you start talking to him casually, just asking how he's doing and flirting and all that good stuff." I paused, making sure she was following me. She was watching me closely, smiling hopefully. "Then, one day after you've been talking for awhile, come clean and tell him you've been sending the flowers. I ended up dating my guy for two months, before..." _'Before Jareth swooped back into my life.' _ore I blanched slightly, embarrassed I had begun to let that slip. I smiled, shrugging, and Amy was too caught up in everything else I had said to notice.

"You really think that might work?" She asked hopefully.

"Most definitely." I nodded sincerely.

Thinking about Jareth made me feel suddenly hollow inside. I needed him right now, but I couldn't bring myself to try to call him. I needed support. I didn't need Jareth right now. I needed my friends with me right now.

"Amy," I said slowly. "Do you believe in magic?"

Still thinking about her jock crush, she laughed and rolled her eyes. "Very funny." I don't even think what I said really registered in her mind.

I tilted my head slightly. "No, I'm not trying to kid around." I tried to convince her with my most serious voice that I wasn't. I wanted her to listen. "I believe in magic, Amy."

She raised an eyebrow, listening now "Really?" She asked slowly, her inner child coming out as what I said finally registered in her brain. She was such a sweet, normal kid. Unlike me when I has her age.

I bit back a snort thinking of myself as a teenager. I was the biggest brat. I don't know how Jareth ever saw anything in me.

I nodded, wetting my lips. "I do. Would you like me to show you some magic?" _'Please, let me show you. I'm desperate for people who understand __me without wanting to manipulate or make out with me!'_

She gazed at me doubtfully, but I think my advice really helped her trust me. And I trusted her to not tell anyone that Sarah Williams had secret, magical, odd-looking friends. "Okay." She said quietly.

I grinned triumphantly, closing my eyes. "Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus. I need you."

When I heard Amy gasp, I opened my eyes to see a dwarf, a giant orange beast, and a fox on top of a dog right beside me. "My lady! How splendid to see thee!" Sir Didymus bowed as Ludo cried out, "Sawah fwiend!" Hoggle smiled, shuffling his feet like he always did. "Good to see you, Sarah." He said gruffly, but I knew he missed me too.

I missed all of them so much. I don't call on them as much as I used to, seeing as how Jareth took up a lot of my time and now I had the Joker stalking me. But I always knew they were there for me, and I knew they could comfort me right now.

Amy let out another strangled gasp, and my three friends turned to look at her curiously. "Hey you guys." I greeted them warmly. "This is my new friend, Amy. Amy, meet Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo." I gestured to each of them in turn as I spoke their name. "It's kind of a long story, but... they're my friends."

"'Tis a pleasure to thee." Didymus urged Ambrosius forward and kissed Amy's hand. She stared at him openly.

"Amy fwiend?" Ludo asked me, and when I nodded affirmation, he turned to Amy with a big smile. "Amy fwiend!" And he went over to crush her in a hug.

"Don't go hurtin' the little missy now, Ludo." Hoggle said, pulling Ludo away from a barely breathing Amy.

"Oh. My. God." Amy said, gasping for breath, looking from me to my friends and then back to me. "This is crazy. I mean... first, Sarah Williams randomly shows up at the gas station where I work. Then she wants to play cards with me. Then she tells me she believes in magic and these three... creatures show up out of nowhere." She shook her head incredulously. "No one is going to believe me when I tell them."

"Who cares about them?" I rolled my eyes. "If they don't believe in magic, they lead a sad life. I feel bad for them. But hey, guys, do you want to join in our game?" I directed my question at my friends, who agreed readily.

Amy was different after that. There was a true spark in her eyes, and she seemed happier as she laughed and played with me and my friends. It made me happy to see her affected in such a good way.

Sir Didymus picked up how to play Go-Fish quite easily, yelling out, "Tally-ho!" whenever he got a book. Hoggle had a bit more of a tougher time, seeing as how he didn't understand what the card numbers meant. Ludo thought the cards tasted great.

Amy eventually inquired to as how we all met. We slowly and carefully introduced her to our story, and it was interesting to hear my friend's point of view of my trip through the Labyrinth. I could tell that Hoggle still felt bad over the whole peach incident, and I think he felt responsible for me and Jareth's relationship which Hoggle, of course, thought was a bad thing.

Amy was astounded to hear the tale, and was very hopeful that she might be able to meet Jareth. Very firmly I declined, still depressed from earlier, and I did not wanting Amy to get any ideas. Plus, Jareth would probably go all 'I-told-you-so' on me, now that I think about it. I promised I wasn't going to do anything stupid the last time I saw him and, guess what, I did.

He was going to be pissed with me.

With five minutes to spare on my time there, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo left us and Amy solemnly promised to never breath a word of my Labyrinth tale to anyone else. She also gleefully accepted my party invitation, just like Monty had, before excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

My stomach full of potato chips and soda, I got ready to leave.

I didn't realize there were other people in the gas station now too.

I also didn't realize they had clown masks on until it was too late.

I stood frozen to my spot when I saw them and they spotted me. We both stood still, analyzing each other, until they started forward and I grabbed the nearest thing I could get my hands on and threw it.

One of the goons yelled in surprise as a wine bottle chipped his shoulder before it shattered behind him. The other two rushed forward and I growled, picking up two more and throwing them at them too. I had horrible aim, but one tripped over one and the other barely dodged one going for his head.

I ran around the counters, knocking everything off the shelves and throwing everything I could reach.

I had to admit, the three were persistent in chasing me. Though they fell from the impact of the things I threw, and though they slipped on the wine and chips on the floor, they kept coming after me.

"Sarah, what the heck is going on in there?" Amy asked from behind the backdoor, making us all stop mid-fight.

One of them changed course to go to Amy's direction.

"Amy, run!" I screamed, throwing a Coke at the goon going after Amy. It hit him square on the back, and he buckled briefly as Amy stepped through the door, her eyes going wide.

"Amy, run! RUN!" I repeated frantically before being tackled by a goon.

"Get off of me you worthless, son of a bitch!" I struggled fiercely, beating and shoving him with all of my might. But in the end, he was a man and I was a woman, and he was much, much stronger and heavier than I was.

But they also have very soft spots that I easily kicked. He groaned, rolling off of me, and I stumbled away only to be thrown over the shoulder of the other goon.

I let out a wild cry, kicking my legs and punching his back frantically, but he was too strong. "Dammit, bitch, stop struggling!" He grunted, having a hard time holding onto me.

Amy let out a mangled sob, and I looked up to see another clown holding her in a death grip. "Let her go." I growled, thinking quickly. "Let her go and I'll come quietly."

"Too late." The one behind me wheezed.

"We're not stupid." The one holding me said.

"Could've fooled me." I snapped sarcastically. "Anyone who works for the Joker's a fucking idiot!"

The one holding Amy chuckled. "No wonder the boss likes you so much. You don't ever stop fighting, do you?"

I gave him the finger.

"The boss is going to be thrilled." The one behind me said. "Load them into the van."

I voiced my annoyance quite freely, thrashing around violently the goon holding me's grasp. "Geez!" He exclaimed, again having a hard time holding onto me and moving over all of the mess on the floor as we moved out of the gas station. "Someone hit her with something, please!"

"You know it's not polite to hit a lady." A gruff voice came somewhere from above us, and suddenly, I was thrown to the ground, my head hitting the concrete hard.

"Dammit, ow." I complained to myself as my head promptly burst into flame and I started to see the color green everywhere. I gasped, collapsing my entire weight onto the ground and closed my eyes, trying to dull the pain with controlled breathing.

In, out. In, out.

I was abruptly being picked up bridal style and into a very hard chest, though the touch was gentle. I could hear Amy squealing now, sounding very happy as she exclaimed, "Oh my God! Thank you so much, Batman! You saved us!"

Batman?

I opened my eyes slowly to see a man in a bat mask looking down at me with concern. He smiled comfortingly before looking over in Amy's direction. "Do me a favor, miss." He said deeply in his gravelly voice. "Go home and stay there. Gotham's not safe at this time of night, especially not right now."

I could practically hear Amy's neck cracking as she nodded quickly. "Okay, sure thing, Batman! This is me going. Take care of Sarah. Bye Sarah!"

I waved slightly, smiling at Amy's retreating figure as she walked over to her car. "Are you alright?" Batman asked me as I put my throbbing head against his body suit.

"I'm fine." I grunted awkwardly as we started to move. "Where you taking me?"

"A place for us to talk." He replied. "I hope you aren't afraid of heights."

* * *

Okay, so... definitely not my best work. I know this, and I just couldn't figure out how to make it any better... At least I fit Batman in for you who miss our caped crusader. :)

My great-grandmother recently passed away, and so you could say that I've been hit with a major case of writer's block. I'm so sorry it's taken this long to get out just a mediocre chapter -- I need inspiration!

So review! Please? I really need you all right now for my inspiration. You guys are all the best!

I'll love you all always. I don't know what I'd do without you all and your support!

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nada._


	19. Findings and Vines

_I'd take another chance,  
take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
but it's nothin' new.__  
And you say  
sorry like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you.  
But I'm afraid..._

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
got me ten feet off the ground._

Apologize by One Republic

* * *

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE**

"When you said heights, I kinda thought of a two-story house. Maybe a school or a hospital. But _nooo_, it had to be a _friggin' skyscraper_!" I clutched onto Batman for dear life, staring down at the ground below. Very far below.

Batman chuckled, sitting down on the ledge and trying to pry me off of him so that I could also sit down. I squeaked in terror, refusing to let go.

"If you fall, I'll catch you." He said soothingly in his gruff voice, grabbing both of my wrists and moving me so that I was sitting down next to him. "We're perfectly safe. There's a ledge underneath us that will break your fall, anyways."

"I hate you." I muttered, the wind blowing my hair around me wildly.

"Well, think of it this way." Batman said thoughtfully. "The Joker will never find you up here. It's a perfect hiding spot for the next two hours."

I looked at him, forcing myself to look away from the distant ground. "Are you mad at me over this whole... game thing?"

He stared deep into my eyes, his oddly familiar, beautiful brown eyes deep and conflicted. "As long as you don't lose, you're forgiven." He said firmly.

I laughed once without any humor, looking out at the other buildings of downtown Gotham City. "I hope I don't lose." I grimaced. "I'd really love it if the Joker ended up in the loony bin for awhile. I could really use a break from all of the stalking and crap."

Batman exhaled louder than usual in amusement, and I could see that he was still looking at me in my peripheral vision. I averted my gaze to my lap. "How's Toby? Do you know?" I asked quietly.

"He's on his way home right now." Batman said in an equally soft, but still deep tone. "On Bruce Wayne's personal private airplane."

I snorted, smiling lopsidedly. "I bet Toby is loving that." I sighed, turning to look again at Batman. "Are you ever going to tell me who you really are?" I asked boldly, noting the spark of surprise in his eyes. "I mean, I can tell that I know you from somewhere. I just don't know where."

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked stiffly. "I've told only two people, and one of them is now dead because of my secret." The pain in his voice was evident, and I suddenly felt sorry for him.

"I want to know." I said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you trust me."

He just watched me for a moment, his gorgeous eyes seemingly staring deep into my soul.

Then his hands were up and slowly taking his mask off.

I gasped, wobbling in surprise and making myself hold onto the building desperately again.

"Bruce?"

I should have known! His eyes... the way that everything was taken care of with Toby, and the way that he was so especially protective of me.

It was blatantly obvious. But I just didn't put the pieces together.

"Sarah." He said it in his normal voice, putting the Bat mask beside him and leaning forward to cradle my face in his hands.

"You're Batman?" I asked intelligently, grinning incredulously.

"I'm Batman." He repeated, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs.

Then he leaned in to kiss me.

It was a sweet kiss, his lips caressing mine lovingly. I put my arms around his neck, my fingers going into his hair and massaging his scalp affectionately. One of his hands stayed on my cheek while the other went to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him.

My heart melted to a puddle around me. This kiss was just so completely... _perfect_. Sweet, gentle, loving, and with no ulterior motives. It wasn't like he wanted to immediately get into my panties or manipulate me into thinking his way. He just wanted to kiss me, and show me how much he cared.

Then why was I thinking of other men when I kissed him?

I really was attracted to Bruce. I thought of him often and I cared for him deeply. Plus, he was devilishly good looking, which helped a lot. And he obviously was attracted to me. We would make an amazing couple.

But why did I imagine Jareth was kissing me like this? Why did I wish that the Joker was not insane and not completely lust driven and that he could kiss me like this too?

I didn't deserve Bruce. He was too pure, too _good_ for me. He deserved a girl with no other men in her life and with nothing but him on her mind.

I had too many men in my life. And I was more attracted to the dark side.

The truth was, I needed Jareth and the Joker in my life. The Joker is crazy and I hate his psychopathic guts, but I love that it's me that he's after. And, in some twisted way, I trust him to not kill me.

Which is always a good thing. Not killing equals awesome.

And I need Jareth as my support, my unconditional love when I least deserve it. He takes me for who I am, even when I'm a total bitch to him and the world.

Bruce is Batman. He saves the world and he takes care of the innocent. He's too perfect, and too whole. He doesn't need me. And I need someone who needs me, as pathetic as that is.

All of this I thought of while he was kissing me, and it pretty much broke my heart. I did love Bruce, but I decided I love him in more of a brotherly way.

I pulled away slowly, putting my hands to his shoulders and gently steered him away. "I can't do this, Bruce." I said, my voice heavy with emotion. "I don't deserve you. You're too good for me."

He chuckled deeply, smoothing my hair and my cheek, staring into my eyes with open adoration. "What are you talking about?" He shook his head as if he was discarding what I said by doing so. "I... I care for you deeply, Sarah. You're so full of life, so funny, so beautiful when you smile. How could _I_ be too good for _you_?"

"Bruce -" I started again, but he put a finger over my lips.

"Do you care about me?" He asked seriously, searching my eyes for the answer.

I sighed, guilty. "Yes. But not in that way, Bruce." I put my hand to his cheek, feeling the softness of his skin underneath my hand. "I love you so much, but only as a friend."

He was silent for a moment, the happiness on his face gone. "It's someone else, isn't it?" He asked lowly. "Your magical friend? Please don't tell me it's the Joker."

"My 'magical friend's' name is Jareth." I corrected, nodding reluctantly. "And yes, it is someone else."

He swore, leaning out of my touch and letting me go. "Was there anything else I could have done?"

I shook my head sadly. "No. Maybe we would have been together in another life -- a life without magic and supervillains. I'm so sorry, Bruce. I wish things were different."

That's when I saw the barn owl headed straight our way.

My mouth dropped open in horror. "Oh, shit."

I said "I wish." Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! After years of being so careful with my words, now of all times I had to say "I wish." I am such a fucking idiot!

Bruce noticed the owl too, his brow furrowing as he watched it. "This is too high of an elevation for birds." He noted in confusion.

I grabbed his arm, my fingernails clutching the hard, black suit desperately. "We've got to go inside. Now!"

Confused, Bruce put the Bat mask back on and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me over to the emergency exit door of the building. He opened it quickly, pulling me inside quickly with him, running down a few steps until we were in a floor filled with box cubicles. "What was -"

Bruce started before I cut him off with a scream.

Jareth was standing in front of me. And he looked the angriest I have ever seen him.

"So you wish things were different, do you, dear?" Jareth asked, his strange accent becoming even more pronounced in his rage.

"I didn't mean it like -" I blubbered pathetically, but Jareth interrupted me with a snarl. "Silence!" He barked, conjuring up a crystal.

Bruce hugged me closer to his chest, ready to defend me in case Jareth attacked. Jareth noticed this and growled angrily. "I am more than happy to grant all of your wishes, dearest. You want things to be different, hmm? Well, maybe life without a certain annoying bat would be to your liking? We could deal with the clown later, if that also pleases you."

"Jareth, please, no!" I begged, straining to get to him, but Batman held me very firmly in his arms.

"I'm only doing what you ask of me, precious. What's said is said." He smirked humorlessly then, poised to strike.

Then he threw the crystal.

I screamed as Batman dove, dodging the crystal. But it exploded on the wall behind us, and suddenly we were engulfed by all sorts of vines, wrapping themselves firmly around us. "Bruce!" I shrieked as he was pulled away from me and the greedy vines twirled around my legs, arms, and middle. I struggled madly against them, but they only held onto me tighter. Well, at least they weren't snakes, like the last time Jareth threw something at me.

Suddenly, there was a cool, gloved finger against my chin, pushing my head up to look at him. I could see Jareth looking down at me through my tear-blurred vision. "Why do you make me do these things, Sarah?" He asked me quietly, sounding hurt.

I laughed once, bitterly. "Me? I made you do this? How dare you even suggest that, you prick! It's your fault I have plants feeling me up, Jareth! Your fault!"

"It's true!" He snapped, crouching down so that he was eye level with me. "Everything I've done, I've done for you! Not only have I helped you play your silly games with that clown, I have saved you from him twice and I did this for nothing. I even let you get out of finally coming to the Underground with me. And how do you repay me? You dally with him! You shower him and that Bat with affection, without giving me a second glance! You promise me you will not do anything stupid when I release you from my grasp, and you go off and risk the secret of me in your life for a pathetic game?" Jareth looks like he is about to hit me, but instead he swatted a vine away from my face. "How dare _you_ suggest that this mess you have drug us all into is my fault, Sarah? I have been more than generous with you. And yet, still I am rejected. Do you truly prefer _him_," Jareth nodded in, I assumed, Bruce's direction. "Over _me_? Tell me the truth, Sarah. I am not in a patient mood."

"Did you not hear me?" I asked, angry as well, mostly because Jareth was angry with me. And from his tirade, it unfortunately seemed that he was livid for a good reason. "I just picked you over him! I just turned him down so I could be with you! I chose _you_!"

Jareth stiffened, his jaw tightening and his shoulders going back. "Do not toy with me, Sarah." He hissed.

"It's the truth." I said solemnly, tears finally spilling over my cheeks. "Did you really kill him, Jareth?" I asked, trying to control my sobs.

He paused, his pissed off aura slowly melting away. "Oh, precious, don't cry." Jareth was, for once, sounding flustered as he wiped the tears off my face with his thumb. But new tears came down quicker than he could get rid of them. "No, of course I didn't. I couldn't really do that to you." The vines were suddenly slithering off of me, retreating to who knows where. I sobbed openly as Jareth sat in a cross-legged position and pulled me into his lap. "I'm sorry." He cooed, his anger evaporating abruptly. "I was angry, and I was jealous. You didn't deserve that."

I did deserve it. I was a horrible person. But I couldn't get that out between the sobs that shook my body. Jareth rocked me gently, making comforting noises as I cried until I could cry no more.

I shivered against his chest, my head tucked under his. He kissed the top of my head gently when I finally stopped shaking. "I thought you were going to kill us." I mumbled before hiccuping embarrassingly.

"I thought about it." Jareth said seriously.

I hiccuped a laugh, rubbing at my wet eyes. "What did you do to him?"

"He's unconsious. He put up a good fight, but he's no match for vines that have themselves wrapped around your neck in a death grip."

I grimaced in annoyance. Jareth chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose affectionately. "Poor Bruce." I said sympathetically.

Jareth said nothing.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch." I said apologetically. "I'm so evil to you. I don't mean to be, but I am. You don't deserve it. I'm sorry."

"Kiss me and you're forgiven." Jareth proposed coyly.

I rolled my eyes and leaned up to slant my lips over his.

And that's when I heard the heavy footsteps and the voices that accompanied them. There were people on the stairs.

And there was one voice in particular that stood out from all the rest. It was high pitched and feral at the same time, and it was telling the other voices to shut up before speaking louder, "Oh, come out, come out wherever you are!" The voice called out from somewhere behind us. "I know you're in here, Batsy, and I know you've got our little Sarah doll. Joker wants to play too!"

Oh, shit. The Joker is in the building where I am hiding where there is also an unconsious Batman, who I now know is Bruce Wayne, a jealous Goblin King, and also a very annoying, retreating vine pit. But maybe that was gone by now.

I hate my life.

* * *

Dun dun dun! And the plot thickens... -evil laugh- I'm sorry for all of you who thought Sarah/Bruce had a chance... he never had a chance. Never. I've always had other plans for him.

But aren't you all proud of me for getting this out so quick? ;) Thank you all for all your support, love, and ideas... you guys are the best.

But, seriously, you all need to vote in my poll for the next villains that are going to be popping up! I've only had twelve voters. Twelve! And I have at least seventy of you on the alerts list... I know you're out there...

So VOTE. Please? I'll give you all a sneak peak so far, to get you to vote: the Riddler's in the lead.

Also, I was on You Tube the other day and actually found a Joker/Sarah video. I was like, WTH? But it inspired me to make my own, which sucked, and I ended up trashing it. So, in other words, I have a challenge for you You Tube savvy readers:

Make a Joker/Sarah/Jareth video!! Please??

All the people who make one and let me know/let me watch it will get a **_special prize_** from me! I'd totally love you forever if you used my storyline for inspiration, but seriously, do anything as long as there's some nice Joker/Sarah/Jareth action going on. You can add Bruce if you want to, but Jareth and Joker and the priorities!!

Hugs and love! REVIEW, as always!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but my ideas and the demonic vine pit. Heh heh, I love that thing..._


	20. Close Calls and Cheating

_I'm stuck in the  
The web you're spinning  
You've got me for your prey_

_Sorry I'm not home right now  
I'm walking into spiderwebs  
So leave a message  
And I'll call you back  
A likely story, but leave a message  
And I'll call you back_

Spiderwebs by No Doubt

* * *

I swore under my breath, staring at the flashlight light coming from a few cubicles down. "Jareth, wake up Batman and get out of here." I told him, looking at my watch. I only had twenty minutes left here, so I could get out of this if I found a good hiding spot.

Jareth hissed lowly, shoving me into a cubicle. "Get down." He growled, pointing under the shadowed desk. "Stay down." He cocked an eyebrow at me, as if daring me to argue with him. But I obeyed readily, crawling underneath the desk and pulling the chair in front of me.

Then, with a swish of his cape, he left me.

I took steady, controlled breaths as I listened carefully for any noise.

The pregnant silence was interrupted by an erratic humming to a tune by Johnny Cash. I rolled my eyes. Only the Joker would hum at a time like this.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." He sing-songed, light shooting down the row I was on. "I've _won_."

_'He's just goading you.'_ I told myself calmly. _'He hasn't won just yet.'_

"Come out and get this over with, sweet pea. Because if_ I_ find you," He giggled, the flashlight suddenly moving from side to side erratically. "I won't waste any time to show you how much I've really missed you."

_'Perverted bastard.'_ I cursed him angrily in my head. _'C'mon, Bruce, wake up!'_

The light was suddenly shining on the back of the chair in front of me. My heart began to thump erratically as I heard the footsteps stop. The chair protecting me was suddenly pushed aside by a purple leather glove and I saw that the Joker was crouched down directly in front of me.

I was completely still, as if that would help him not see me. We stared at each other for what seemed to be a long moment, before a grin slowly spread over his face. He cocked his head, licking his lips in complete ecstasy. "Gotcha." His eyebrows went up and then down again quickly, suggestively, triumphantly.

"It's hide-and-go-seek tag." I whispered, desperate.

The Joker smirked, exhaling in amusement before slowly reaching out to touch me, enjoying the fear radiating off of me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, like that would ward him off.

I couldn't believe it. After all this hard work, after a day and a half of stress and adrenaline rushes, I had lost. Lost. To the Joker. I would have to give up the secret of Jareth all because of a stupid _game_.

But his touch never came. Instead, I heard the sound of an impact and when I opened my eyes, there was no one in front of me.

There was nothing in front of me. The cubicles were knocking down in a domino-like chain.

And that's when I heard the crazy laughter. "Batsy! How I've missed you!"

Bruce! He saved me!

I grinned and got out of underneath the desk, only to be grabbed by two of the Joker's goons.

I shrieked like a wild banshee, kneeing one in the groin and then twirling around and pushing the other one into the vine pit. He screamed as the vines coiled around his body, and I winced guilty before running for the elevator door.

The Joker laughed hysterically as I ran. "Oh, don't... leave!" He wheezed out from behind me. "You'll miss... out... on all the... fun!"

I ran as fast as humanly possible, pushing the elevator button frantically when I reached it. I turned around to see the Joker coming quickly in my direction. I screamed, ducking as his hand hit the wall behind me. I ran for the stairs, the Joker not far behind me.

I flung the stairs door open when I got to it and went flying down the steps. After a second, I could hear the echo of footsteps following me. "I'm gonna get you, Sarah!" The Joker giggled after me in excitement.

I sprinted down the stairs like a professional athlete, adrenaline pumping fiercely through my veins.

When I got down to the eleventh floor, I busted through the stairs' door and ran into another cubicled work room. I dashed through the rows quickly, spotting an elevator on the other side.

I got over there quickly, pressing the down button three times. I could hear the Joker catching up to me, and I could only hope that Batman was not far behind.

The elevator door opened in a just a few seconds and I moved inside quickly, pressing the floor button frantically. I looked up and I could see a purple blur moving quickly in my direction. The doors started to close when suddenly they were flung open again, I guessed because the Joker reached the button requesting it to open. I immediately pushed the floor button again and it closed all the way, and I could hear the Joker laughing at me and my probably horrified expression as I started to descend.

I collapsed against the back wall of the elevator, breathing heavily and putting a hand to my head. That was one close call. But I still wasn't home free. I glanced at my watch, making sure that I was out of time. I had been there for two minutes longer than I was supposed to, but I honestly didn't give a damn.

When I got down to the ground level, clown goons immediately rushed in to overwhelm me. But I expected this and hurdled past them, throwing them off balance as I zoomed past. One caught my arm, so I quickly stomped on his foot and he released me. I got out of the building and continued my sprint, deciding it'd be safer to just run.

I kept going until I was two blocks away and completely out of breath. No one had followed me. That was odd, but awesome!

I can't believe I made it out of there without losing. Unbelievable. I came so close to losing everything...

But now I had to think about my survival.

* * *

I spent the next day and a half at various places with no value at all; a random person's backyard, an animal shelter, the library, and so forth. I had no other trouble, and Batman and Jareth stayed clear of me, keeping the Joker off my scent.

It was at four in the afternoon on my final day that things started to quickly go downhill again.

The Joker's annoying alarm went off when I was feeding the ducks at a small pond in a nice neighborhood, my hair tucked under a large sun that shaded my face and sunglasses covering my eyes. I winced, looking up at the sky as the Joker's annoying voice filled the air.

"Sarah, honey bunny, sugarplum, dearest! We only have a few more hours 'till our game is finished and I, um, have been a little _frustrated_ since our last little run in. I really miss you, sweetness. And I got a bit angry that you got away and stayed away from me for so long. So it's only natural that I up the stakes a bit, hmm?"

I think my heart briefly stopped beating.

"I've got here three people very near and dear to your heart. Say hello, friends!"

Stifled mumbles and curses were heard.

"Ooh, now, one at a time!"

There was suddenly a ripping noise, and it sounded like tape being ripped off someone's mouth. "You evil son of a bitch, I oughta-"

A slap and just mumbles again. My hand flew to my mouth in shock and horror. Oh my God, Emily!

"Ooh hoo hoo, fiesty Emily Dawson everyone!"

Someone else's tape was ripped off. "Sarah, don't listen to anything he says! He'll just--" Seth's voice was cut off and my eyes started to water. He had Seth too.

"The mayor's son! He and Sarah were the "it" couple for awhile, huh sonny boy? I hope it's over between the two of you, for your sake kiddo, because I tend to get a bit, uh, possessive of my Sarah doll."

I couldn't help it -- I started to cry. That bastard was cheating, godammit! How dare he bring other people into this? Especially people I cared about?

"I would let friend number three talk for himself, but he lost his speaking privileges when he attempted to throw me off of a twenty-story building the other day. So rude! So I'll introduce him myself... everyone, say hello to Batman!"

I straightened instantly, my throat suddenly dry. You have got to be kidding me.

"Oh, they're all safe, Sarah sweet. At the moment. But they are... well, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." He giggled darkly. "If you don't meet me at the Gotham Theater _alone_ in exactly thirty minutes, sweetie pie, I'll just have to... _surprise_!" He laughed hysterically before continuing. "Your time starts now! Tick tock, tick tock!"

I got up off the ground and started running. Things had gone too far -- no one else was supposed to be dragged into this. This has gotten severely personal. This wasn't about just the Joker and me anymore. It involved my friends.

No more Miss Nice Sarah. I had to win this "game" and save my friends now from whatever sticky situation they might be in now, and I only had two more hours.

Too bad I had no flipping idea how to do so.

Help!

* * *

First off, I'd just like to say thank you to all the people who have PMed me lately... you know who you are. ;)

Also, thanks to everyone for reviewing. This story has 200 REVIEWS NOW!!! O_O I am so ecstatic, and so honored that so many of you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. :)

And while, unfortunately, no one's made a Joker/Sarah/Jareth video yet, my offer still stands!

Thanks to everyone for reading, I hope you liked it!

Now, REVIEW. Pretty please? With sugar on top?

Love you all!

**Disclaimer:**_ I own zip-a-dee-doo-da, zip-a-dee-ay! My oh my what a wonderful day!...._


	21. Horror and Hopelessness

_I'm beggin' please  
Stop playin' games_

_I don't know what this is  
Cause you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
but you do it well  
I'm under your spell_

_You got me beggin' you for mercy  
Why won't you release me?_

'Mercy' by Duffy

* * *

When I got to the Gotham Theater, it was surrounded by police cars who, unfortunately, beat me here. Damn.

I tried to sneak past them, but was of course unsuccessful. "I'm sorry, ma'am." An officer said, blocking my path. "Orders are that no one is allowed in here for the rest of the day."

I nodded meekly, turning to leave and waiting for the officer to move on. Then, abruptly, I spun around and raced past him. "Hey!" He called from behind me, but I was already racing up the stairs. "Freeze!" That's when I heard guns cock and I did as the instructed, completely stopping a foot away from the door. Shit, I was so close!

"Turn around with your hands up!" I heard Commissioner Gordon's voice ring out clearly, and I decided it would be best to obey.

"Take off the sunglasses!" Gordon demanded of me. They thought I was the Joker or one of his goons. Great. I slowly took off the sunglasses, smiling sheepishly.

They all sighed in relief and lowered their guns. Gordon ran a hand through his hair, looking disheveled. "I guess I should've known it was you."

I shrugged guiltily. "Yeah, well, since you know its me, I guess I can go on in..."

Gordon shook his head quickly. "Of course not! Please come down right now, Ms. Williams. It's not safe."

"Oh, of course its not safe!" The Joker's voice was suddenly all around us. I instantly straightened, adrenaline pumping through my veins. "But she'll come in anyways, right, sugarplum? I'd come in quick, because there is going to be a sudden storm coming in from the north in about ten seconds. You wouldn't want to be caught up in one of those, now would you?"

I ran inside as Gordon and their men prepared for a fight. God, did I feel guilty. I skidded to a stop upon seeing two sharply-dressed men waiting for me. "May we take your coat, ma'am?" One of them asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a coat." It was only seventy-five degrees outside. How silly of me to not bring a coat!

The other one looked pointedly at my large sun hat. I got the gist and handed it to him, fluffing my hair self-consciously. "You could've just asked for my hat, idiot." I grumbled as they leg me down the hall towards the main theater.

I knew this theater like the back of my hand. I knew all the hiding spots, all the tricks, and all the dark places. If my friends were here, I was certain I could find them. If only I had a chance.

The men, very obviously goons, rather rudely led me and pushed me into the main theater. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a damn thing. Frowning, I slowly started walking down the aisles, feeling my way along the rows.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on and temporarily blinded me, making me stumble backwards and fall into a heap on the ground.

After I rubbed my eyes and looked up, I, unfortunately, saw the sight that I dreaded most.

There was the Joker, grinning impishly. And he was lounging in a chair.

No, not sitting. _Lounging_. Like a certain other man I know...

And it wasn't just any chair. It was the purple chair we used for royalty in plays.

I shuddered. We just _had_ to have a purple chair.

After I get out of this, that thing is going to have to go. Preferably after being mangled and viciously burned.

"You're not all that original, y'know." I commented dryly. "The whole 'villain and heroine' thing. Yeah, it gets kinda old." At least he wasn't wearing feathers, like a certain other "villain" had. I stifled a random laugh.

"I can't help it if I have a _thing _for roleplay." He giggled, putting his hands behind his head and looking at me with a smug, sadistic gleam in his eyes.

My mouth dropped open a little in disgust at his suggestive implications. "Ew." Shaking my head, I got up off the ground and put my hands on my hips. "So where are my friends, you sick, crazy bastard?"

Putting on an innocent look that honestly did not suit him whatsoever, he simply pointed up.

Suspicious, I did so.

Oh. My. God.

I gasped, my hand flying up to cover my mouth in horror. Emily and Seth were bound, gagged, blindfolded, and hanging from thin ropes attached to two different production lights. And strapped across their middles were ticking bombs.

My eyes widened as I looked back at the Joker. "You bastard!" I cried. "What the hell do you _want_ out of this?"

The Joker fluttered his eyelashes. "I just want to win."

"You're cheating." I growled in passionate annoyance. "This isn't fair!"

"Ah ta ta!" The Joker waggled his finger at me, pushing himself up into a tenser seated position. "You never said in the rules that it wasn't okay to cheat. It's not _my_ fault you don't like the rules to your own game, now is it, sweetness?"

"It was implied!" I was livid. Beyond livid. I was so angry there wasn't even a word to describe what I was feeling. Then I paused, a stray thought wandering in. "Where's Batman?" I asked slowly.

The Joker cocked his head at my question. "Bats is a little _preoccupied_ at the moment." He grinned, leaning in towards me slightly. I quickly leaned away, even though he was a good ten feet away from me.

"You hit him hard, sugarplum." He was abruptly serious, nodding his head knowingly. "Overtaking him was just too..._ easy_ for me. He was weak. It was almost like he _wanted_ to get caught. He _gave up_." The Joker looked disgusted at the thought. "And it's all because of you." He said his sentence slowly, making sure I caught every word. His expression turned mockingly sympathetic as my jaw tightened. "You broke his little heart."

"I didn't mean to!" I said defensively, with a tinge of guilt. "I never meant to hurt him. It's not like I wanted to!"

"But you did." He shook his head sadly, though his eyes were shining triumphantly. "He can't save you now. And if he could, do you think he would still _want_ to?"

My nostrils flared in temper and I stormed up closer to him, my hand raised and ready to slap the psychotic son of a bitch silly when I realized he wanted me to slap him. He was messing with my emotions because he wanted me to end the game, and thus effectively make me feel more guilty and horrified at my predicament. I hissed and drew my hands into my chest, taking a step back. "I hate you." I said lowly, with as much venom as I could muster. Which was quite a lot.

"But I loooove you!" He giggled and grinned broadly. "And so, I'll let you have all of them back if you'll just grant me one, teensy-weensy little favor." He said cheerfully, waiting patiently for me to ask for dramatic effect what exactly the favor was.

"What favor?" I asked as I was supposed to.

He beckoned me closer with a hand gesture. "Come touch me." He smiled, enjoying watching me squirm.

I froze, thinking quickly. What choice did I have? If I called Jareth, he would just grab me and declare the game over. And then other people would see Jareth, which would suck and be the perfect gateway (for the Joker) to have me announce to the world exactly who Jareth is. Or whatever the Joker has in mind.

I swallowed my pride and reluctantly stepped forward, reaching out to touch the Joker's smug face... I was now only a couple of inches away, and I hated seeing his triumphant grin, mocking me. Damn him, damn him...

I stopped abruptly, looking up at Emily and Seth. I was doing this for them. My pride broken, I looked back into the Joker's eyes and reached across those few inches to almost touch his nose.

Suddenly, there was a gun shot, knocking me backwards as the Joker backflipped over the couch and away from me, laughing hysterically. Stunned and confused, I turned to see Lieutenant Jim Gordon and his men rushing in to save me.

... It was over. I was going to make it out of this game victorious.

I think I could've cried.

But I decided that crying was not the thing to do in this stressful situation. There had to be something better to do besides crying like an idiot.

So, I did the only rational thing that came to mind.

I fainted.

* * *

Can you say, ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER??

Muwhahahahaaaa!!! I had you all there for a second, didn't I? The Joker was going to win! And then didn't! Can you believe it??

Sorry for the shortness, by the way. I would've made this chapter longer, but school and everything is super busy right now.

Two chapters or so left, you guys! Can you believe it?

Thank you all for sticking with me this long. I hope you all liked the chapter, and so, please please please review!

Hugs! I love you guys so much!

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing is owned besides the two goons who don't know the difference between a coat and a hat._


	22. Learning and Moving On

_All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Or wasted it all just to watch you go_

_I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised  
It got so far_

'In The End' by Linkin Park

* * *

I awoke in a comfy, warm bed, much to my delight. I opened my eyes slowly as the sleep escaped my body, and before me I saw a glorious sight.

All of my friends were around me. And they were all well.

I felt a feeling of such joy I couldn't possibly explain it in words.

Bruce, Emily, Seth, Lieutenant Gordon, a sleeping Mayor, Carol, a cute redhead girl about my age, and Jareth were all around me, watching me with concern. Wait... Jareth?!

They all smiled and let out a sigh of relief when they saw my eyes open. I realized I was in my own bed in my own home. "Sarah!" Emily suddenly was crushing me against her in a fierce hug, squeezing me so hard I could barely breathe. "You're okay! And you won!"

I won. The feeling of elation intensified strongly in me. I won that damn game! I just couldn't believe it. The Joker was going to be locked in Arkham for the next six months.

Freedom!

"Be careful, Emily." Gordon said, chuckling. "Don't hurt her! She's been through enough already."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She let go of me, blushing. I grinned at her, shrugging it off. I hadn't minded the crazy hug at all.

I stretched, rubbing my eyes. "Am I dreaming?" I asked, my voice still heavy with sleep.

"Yeah. You're dreaming. You can only imagine such gorgeous, sexy people like us." Seth teased. Carol frowned disapprovingly at her son while the rest of us laughed. But then I frowned too, when I noticed that Seth had two red marks across his cheeks. It looked like a poor imitations of the Joker's, and so I guessed where Seth got the cuts.

"How long have I been out?" I looked pointedly at Jareth who, I noticed with appreciation, looked very good in jeans. They didn't really leave a lot to the imagination, and I blushed when I realized this. "And what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He smirked, taking my hand and smoothing it over soothingly. "You don't need to worry, precious." He purred. "I told them all about us. We don't need to worry about hiding anymore."

Emily rolled her eyes behind Jareth's back. I was tempted to ask what exactly he told them, but unfortunately, I don't think I hit my head and can claim amnesia. Bruce, instead of glaring at Jareth like I thought he would be, was subtly watching Emily out of the corner of his eye. Interesting.

"You've been out for about an hour." Seth said. "But you didn't look like you had fainted. You looked like you were sleeping. You even drooled." He held out a Polaroid right out of my reach of an attractive picture of a sleeping me with a trickle of drool rolling down my chin. "Gah!" I cried and immediately tried to snatch it from him, but he just tucked it into his pocket with a triumphant laugh. "Blackmail!" He grinned.

"I think you looked rather adorable." Jareth said fondly in my defense.

I buried my face into my free hand in shame.

"But you did it, Sarah!" Emily said excitedly. "You won! You beat the bastard!"

"I don't think I could've done it without you, Lieutenant." I said seriously, looking up at Gordon. "I was about to lose, and you saved my hide. How the heck did you do it?"

He shrugged modestly. "The Joker was low on men. He had sent most of them out to almost every part of the city looking for you, and we caught a lot of them as they tried to reach the theater. We beat the ones he set against us, and then we got in to you. And just in the nick of time, I must say."

"We only had five minutes left on our bombs, too." Emily said casually.

I gasped. "That's right! Oh, God. We're going to have to go around the circle and your all going to have to explain your part, okay?" They all nodded, humoring me. I started with Emily.

"The Joker got me early on." She said. "I came back to our place that first day, and he was there, totally alone. It looked like he had been going through our stuff -- I know, pervy, right? Well, he corners me and asks me if I want to know how he got his scars. I looked him straight in the eye and told him no and to at least stay out of your underwear drawer. I mean, that's kinda gross." She giggled and Jareth frowned, either in annoyance or wondering why _he_ hadn't thought to go through my underwear drawer yet. "So then, he licks his lips," She imitated his creepy habit for visual effect. "And tells me some cock-and-bull story about how he had a wife like me once, all defiant and sarcastic, and it was because of her he got his scars. Whatever. I hadn't really been listening, because his knife was so close to my face. Then he knocks me out.

I wake up in a dark room, and suddenly, the lights switch on. The Joker skipped in -- yeah, _skipped_, the crazy loon -- and started asking me all these questions about you. I told him to go to hell and that's when he gave me this," She pushed the collar of her shirt down to reveal a deep, red cut across her shoulder. Bruce and I both tensed upon seeing it. "But then he left me alone after I was done screaming. He even pushed Seth in eventually, and I think he sent someone to give me food once. It wasn't that bad until he strapped us up to those damn lights."

"I'm so sorry, Em." I took my hand out of Jareth's and took hers instead with both of mine, letting her know how shitty I felt for putting her in that situation.

She shrugged. "Really, I'm fine. A cut and a couple of bruises is not that bad compared to the psychological crap you've had to put up with."

It was Seth's turn next. "I had it a little more rough that Emily." He admitted, sticking his hands into his pockets. "He found me in the middle of traffic. I mean, a couple of his goons jumped into my car and knocked me out cold. I woke up in that hideous office he used for his base -- the one with all your pictures? Yeah, he was kinda glaring at me and then when he was all smiling and giggling. He asked me about my relationship to you, and every time I lied or didn't tell him the whole truth, he cut me up. No, I'm not going to show you the rest of them." Seth's jaw was set as he shook his head, the cuts across his cheeks suddenly looking so much deeper and redder. "After he decided I was roughed up enough, he threw me in with Emily. And then, yeah, strung me up to a light with a bomb. That was fun."

"Seth. God, I'm so sorry. I never --" He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"It's not your fault, Sar." He said, half-smiling.

"I know, but I feel so guilty." I said, letting Jareth reclaim my hand so that he could keep me calm as I heard everyone's story.

"Don't." Seth said firmly. I nodded meekly.

It was Carol's turn next. She smiled down at her sleeping husband, who was fast asleep in a wheelchair. "He's doing good." She said simply. "These past couple of weeks have been hard on him. But he's recovering quickly. And it looks like he can reclaim his position in a few weeks time, and then Mayor Robinson will be back in business!"

"That's great." I said, meaning it wholeheartedly. I skipped over Gordon and turned to the redhead. I smiled at her. "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

She smiled warmly back at me. "I'm Barbara Gordon." She said. "And --"

"She's my girlfriend." Seth interrupted, shifting over to her side and taking her hand. Jim Gordon frowned, eyeing Seth suspiciously, though he didn't notice.

"Well, congratulations." I said genuinely. I always knew Seth had a secret girlfriend.

"Thank you." She said. I was liking her almost immediately. "I'm sorry we've never met before. I just graduated college and came back to town. I've heard a lot about you."

"I wish I could say the same." I smirked at Seth, who reciprocated the expression. "But I'm glad to meet you. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Then it was Bruce's turn. But he couldn't say anything in front of all these people. It was going to have to be private. "Jareth." I said suddenly, turning and smiling at him. "Why don't you entertain everyone for a moment, love? I'm sure everyone is famished!"

"No, actually --" Seth started, but Barbara elbowed him quickly. He got the gist. "Oh, I mean, Yes! Food! Now! Sounds great!"

Jareth leaned in to press a chaste kiss to my forehead. "Rest." He said, looking deeply into my eyes. I smiled and nodded. Returning my smile, he turned and led everyone but Bruce out of my room. I saw Emily send a lingering glance at Bruce, and I pressed my lips together in thought. Hmm.

Bruce took the empty seat and sat down beside me. We just looked at each other for a moment, our eyes saying more than words possibly could. After a moment, he started.

"He escaped me that night. The night that... you know." I nodded, letting him go on. "I followed him, but he tricked me and sent me in the wrong direction. I ended up at the Gotham Aquarium, where he cornered me." His jaw clenched in anger. "He got the best of me, and packed me into a chained box, trying to send me to Transylvania by train. Yeah, don't get me started. I managed to break free in the outskirts of Metropolis and I got back here just after he was caught. He had never kept me captive." Bruce sighed, looking down at his legs. "I'm ashamed, Sarah. You were nothing but kind to me, and I blew it. You could've been cruel, but you laid down the line. And I took it badly. I could've cost you the game. I'm so ashamed, Sarah. And so sorry."

"Bruce." I shook my head, placing my hand on top of his. "I don't blame you for anything. Don't feel bad, okay? The past is behind us, and we can move on as good friends. Plus," I smiled knowingly. "I think there might be something between you and Emily, huh?"

Bruce's face remained passive, but his eyes twinkled. "We'll see." He said mystically.

Then we hugged. I knew Bruce and I were going to remain good friends, and now I was secretly hoping to put him with Emily.

We came out of my room together to see Emily berating Jareth for eating one of her brownies without permission. He was grinning impishly and playing innocent while everyone laughed hysterically at her livid expression.

Gordon pulled me aside pretty much as soon as I joined them. "Sarah," He said hesitantly, not really wanting to tell me. "The Joker's in Arkham right now. He's requested to see you. Well, pretty much he's driving all the staff insane with his badgering. Before it turns violent, I was wondering if _you _want to see _him_."

I thought about it for a moment. I wetted my lips and nodded slowly. "I guess I better." I said reluctantly.

Suddenly, there was a letter being waved in front of my face. "It's from your play director!" Seth crowed from behind me. I snatched it away from him and opened it quickly.

"Read it out loud!" Emily demanded. I shrugged and complied.

"_'Dear Ms. Williams, today I am the bearer of both good and bad news. The bad news is that casting for the Gotham Theater's next play has already been done, and unfortunately, you were not able to make the auditions and thus, will not be a part of the upcoming performances. The good news is that I have been approached by an up-and-coming director interested in casting you for a role in his next movie. I have attached his contact information -- no doubt he will be contacting you any day. Good luck! Sincerely, The Director of Gotham Theater'_." I paused, frowning. "_'P.S. If you want to know, the play you will not be a part of is called 'Labyrinth'. You would've been the ideal role for the main role, who, ironically, is named Sarah. Alas, it is not to be.'_"

Emily was losing it. She was laughing uncontrollably, her fists banging against the dining room table. Jareth was grinning and laughing silently. I exhaled soundly in annoyance. "Inside joke." I muttered for everyone else who didn't get it.

Gordon and I left everyone else with the promise to return shortly. Jareth decided he would tag along, and when no one else was looking, I gave him a look that clearly said that he had major explaining to do. In response, he quickly kissed me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder possessively. I was abruptly in a better mood.

We drove to Arkham Asylum in Gordon's police car. When we got to Arkham, we pretty much got the VIP treatment. I think it was because the staff was so grateful I was there and the Joker would finally stopping bothering them about me. Jareth and Gordon waited behind for me as I was taken into the visitor's room, much like ones I've seen in movie jail's.

I had to wait for him, so I sat down in the chair and pressed my finger against the glass that would be separating us. I had to make sure it was real and solid. I bit my lip, trying not to be nervous.

When the Joker was pushed into the room, his eyes were alight with excitement and he was grinning widely. He sat down in his chair and waved quickly, picking up the phone as I did the same. "You came!"

I rolled my eyes and waved back. "I heard you were practically driving the stuff crazy asking for me. Can you at least _try_ to be compliant while you're here?"

He shrugged innocently. "I can't promise anything, sweet pea. You only wanted me to _be _in Arkham for six months, not that I had to be _good_ while I'm here."

I suddenly grinned. "That's true. And I really don't care, because I beat your sorry ass!"

He smirked, shifting in his seat. "Only with Gordon's help, though, my pretty. You were _oh so close_ to_ losing_."

"But I didn't." I pointed out smugly. "And as you so conveniently put it, cheating is okay. So, there!"

"I have to admit." He put his head on top of his free hand, his eyebrows raised. "You made that game the most fun I'd had in a long time. You really are the best toy I could ask for!"

I stuck my tongue out childishly at him. "Why did you want to see me so bad, anyways?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"I just had this, uh, _feeling_ that you might be leaving Gotham soon." He said, grinning when I blanched. How could he know about the possible movie deal? "So, I just wanted to see you before you left. But I do have something to remember you by." Smiling triumphantly, he pulled my only purple-colored piece of underwear out of his shirt.

I openly gaped in horror. "Emily told you to stay out of my underwear drawer, you pervert!" I whispered harshly into the phone.

He licked his lips suggestively. "Well, she was a little too late to tell me not to."

I groaned, putting my head in my free hand. "You are unbelievable." I said angrily.

"Why, thank you!" He stuffed my underwear back into his shirt. "You should wear more purple." He said teasingly. "I _do_ like imagining you in --"

"My God!" I cut him off, trying not to hurl. "Please, no! Just... don't finish that sentence. Too many bad mental images!"

"Really?" He adapted an expression of surprise. "I really like the mental images."

"Pervert!" I hissed accusingly.

He titled his head, licking his lips again. "Well, _yeah_."

I hung up the phone in disgust and got up to walk away. "Oh, Sarah!" He called loud enough so that I could hear him through the glass. I turned around again to face him, my hands on my hips. "What?" I demanded.

He blew me a kiss. "I'll miss you!"

I set my jaw angrily and stormed out, trying to ignore his loud laughter that seemed to follow me everywhere.

"Well," I said, sniffing dramatically when I reached Gordon. Jareth had mysteriously disappeared, possibly to use to restroom. "He won't be bothering the staff anymore on my behalf."

The nurses that had accompanied me let out a sigh of relief.

Just then, a very attractive man entered the room. He appeared to be a doctor, with a professional white coat to symbolize his status. "Ms. Williams?" He asked, looking straight at me and extending his hand. I nodded and shook it quickly. It was a relatively weak handshake, which I usually hated, but with this guy's good looks I was pretty much going to forgive him for anything. His blue eyes looked like they were going to pierce my soul.

"My name is Dr. Crane." He introduced himself. "The Joker is my new patient. It was a very brave thing you did to get him here." I shrugged modestly. "I have felt compelled to get your contact information, in case I have any questions of a professional nature concerning the Joker. I believe you know more about his mind and psyche more than possibly anyone, excluding Batman and himself, of course. I was hoping you might allow me to contact you in case I have any questions."

"Um, sure." I smiled brightly. "Do you have something for me to write with?"

He half-smiled back at me, handing me his blank clipboard and a pen. I quickly scrawled down my number and my e-mail address. "There you go." I handed it back to him. "I hope he doesn't give you too much trouble."

He inclined his head, taking back his things. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm sure everything will go perfectly."

I smirked, allowing him to delude himself. There was no way in hell that things were going to run perfectly with the Joker. No way in_ hell_.

"Well, we best be on our way." Gordon said, coming over to my side.

"It was nice to meet you, Dr. Crane." I said, smiling and moving away with Gordon.

"A pleasure, Ms. Williams." He replied, his eyes once again startling me with how beautiful and penetrating they were.

Gordon took me out of Arkham by himself -- I guess he knew the way very well by now. Jareth was waiting out by the car, talking on a _cell phone_ of all things. I didn't even know he _had _a cell phone. "I'm going to have to speak with you about this later, Eldric." He was saying bitterly. "And if you smell something foul, just don't go near it. Use your common sense! Alright. Goodbye." He snapped the phone shut and stuck it into his jean pocket. I noticed again how good he looked in jeans. I blushed.

"Relatives." He said to Gordon, who nodded. Jareth and I got into the back seat of the car and Jareth pulled me up against him. "My cousin Eldric fell into the Bog of Eternal Stench." He explained in a whisper against my ear. "Bloody idiot. It's going to take me days to reverse the smell damages he inflicted upon himself."

I giggled half-heartedly, amused but in deep thought. "Everything's going to be okay." He said softly, trying to comfort me. But deep down, I knew everything wasn't going to be okay.

I had six months of freedom. But I didn't have forever.

* * *

Wow... this is the end. (Except for the epilogue, of course)

I'd just like to thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me through all of this. All of you mean so much to me, and this story definitely would've never finished without your support.

And no... I'm not going to comment about anybody who might've wandered into this story at the last second. ;)

Please, PLEASE review and tell me all about what you think! Hugs!!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but my humble story and it's plotline._


	23. Epilogue

I was panicking.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my freaking god!" I half-yelled, running around my apartment like some insane woman.

Emily watched me with amusement, leaning against the wall with a coffee mug in hand. "Geez, Sarah. This isn't some meeting with the president or anything. Chill, m'kay?"

"I WILL NOT EFFING CHILL!" I screamed, trying not to curse, due to my brother being in a ten-foot radius. "I CAN'T FIND MY SHOES, FOR CHRIST'S SAKES!"

"Look in the freezer," Toby suggested serenely, not even looking away from his video game.

I quickly move over to the refrigerator, throwing open the door to the freezer to see my red stilettos stuck in the ice machine. "Dammit!" I muttered under my breath, taking out my freezing shoes and swiftly going over to Emily to shove them at her.

"Blow dry these for me?" I asked with a pleading grin. She gave me a look that aptly expressed her hatred for me, but put down her coffee and took my shoes anyway, albeit begrudgingly. "Love you!" I said, running back into my room to find my purse.

Jareth was in my bathroom, just getting out of the shower (he does so appreciate the Aboveground, especially when he can rinse out his hair with peach-scented shampoo), and I rapped loudly on the door to let him know that he needed to hurry up.

I found my purse underneath my bed, of all places. At least I found it. I looked into the mirror and found that I was actually decent. Emily had practiced on my hair, and it didn't look terribly. But, like she had said, I'm not going to meet the president or anything.

My bathroom door opened and I turned around the see Jareth, dripping wet and clad only in a towel. I'm sure my eyes practically bugged out of my head. "Get some clothes on!" I hissed, frightened that Toby would wander in. I didn't want him to be scarred for life if he caught me pouncing on only a towel-wearing Jareth.

He flashed me a cheeky grin and moved to take the towel off. I made a dying animal noise and quickly covered my eyes. "I can't afford to jump your bones right now!" I wailed. "We're leaving in less than ten minutes!"

"That's plenty of time," Jareth cooed seductively.

"Shut up," I growled, throwing a shirt at him, a hand still over my eyes.

Five minutes later, I was standing by my door (thanks to Emily, in my now dry heels), kneeling down so that I was eye to eye with Toby. "Jareth and Emily are going to take you in the limo," I explained quickly. "You know what the rules are for riding in the limo."

"No running back and forth, annoying the driver, or falling out of the sunroof," Toby said dutifully.

I smiled at him. "That's my boy. Don't let Jareth spy on anyone in his crystals, especially me, and if you catch him, report him to Emily. She'll probably threaten to hide the chocolate stash, and that usually works. Use your best manners once you get there, and leave at least a couple of cheese squares alone. No looking up girls' dresses, and don't do anything Jareth tells you to do unless Emily agrees, okay?"

Toby nodded solemnly and Jareth appeared behind him, looking disgruntled. "Why does no one trust me around here?"

Emily and I both opened our mouths at the same time, but Jareth quickly raised a hand to stop us. "_Besides_doing what was asked of me . . . and stealing brownies."

I rolled my eyes. Emily looked like she wanted to hurt somebody; probably Jareth. By the way she gave him the finger behind his back, I would say definitely Jareth.

"I saw that," Jareth smirked. Emily rolled her eyes.

I kissed Toby on the head. "Be good. I'll see you in a bit." Jareth leaned forward hopefully, but I just blew him a kiss with a mischievous grin.

"Bye guys!" I said before going out the door.

After the whole "the Joker knows where you live and can break in and stalk you easily" incident, Emily and I decided to move. We left our apartment behind and moved just outside of Gotham to a small city called Liberton. We now occupied a slightly secluded cottage house with a small pond in the back, and we loved it.

When I went out of the door, I ran over to the helicopter pad. That was something I had put in.

Bruce was there, waiting for me. I quickly gave him a hug before getting into the helicopter. "These things still freak me out!" I yelled over the noise as he helped me get inside.

"But you sure can arrive in style!" Bruce yelled back with a grin.

We arrived quickly and I bustled into the building with the intensity of a rabid piranha. Everyone was already there, for the most part, and I was due to give a speech any second now. Bruce left me, heading into the party, as I went backstage and was prepared for my speech, which was going to be aired live on the news. Camera people and other personel put a microphone on me and pushed me around for quite some time until, finally, they pushed me towards the stage.

I put on my actress grin and walked out to the podium on the center of the stage as applause filled the room. I waved away their applause until it quieted down and I was given the sign to start talking.

"Hi," I said, with a small smile on my face as I took in my surroundings. "I . . . Well, I actually didn't write a speech tonight. In fact, I only knew about it a few hours ago." Emily was a good briber. Brownies are everyone's kryptonite . . . Well, except for Superman. Probably.

"I threw this party," I continued. "Mostly because, at the time I decided I was going to throw it, I was pretty high on adrenaline and was rather delirious thanks to the lack of sleep I was able to get as the crazed lunatic the Joker chased me around town." Some people laughed, others chuckled. I was being serious though, and hadn't expected laughter. I kept going, "But this party... this get together of the great people of Gotham, my personal close friends, and several people that Bruce invited that I have no idea exist," more laughter, "is why I kept going during that time. When I was being terrorized, it was you all that kept me going.

Some of you here gave me a free cab ride, even though I have more than enough money to pay for a thousand cab rides," I found Monty's face in the crowd, and he winked at me. "Some of you kept me sane by playing Go-Fish into the late hours of the morning," Amy laughed along with everyone else, clutching the arm of her now-boyfriend Josh the jock. "Others protected me, even when they shouldn't have," Seth shrugged good-naturedly, standing next to his wheelchair bound father, his mother, and his girlfriend with her own father, the Commissioner. "And some took care of me when all else seemed lost." Bruce smiled at me, and I grinned back.

"I persevered," I said, raising my chin and drawing myself up to my full height. "And so can all of you. Life is a precious gift that can be taken from you at any moment. So enjoy it. _Live_. Tonight, go out with friends. Call your parents. Cherish your loved ones. Tonight is a special night, but so is tomorrow night, and the night after that. Go out there, and take life by the balls!"

I was met with roaring laughter, and as I joined in the guffawing, I finally noticed the familiar head of unruly blonde hair I had been looking for. Jareth had entered, looking dashing in a tuxedo, Emily at his side and Toby on his shoulders. He beamed at me and I felt happier, right in that moment, than I had ever been in my entire life.

"So I hope you enjoy the rest of your night, people here and at home," I said, pausing, and then continuing with a mischief smirk on my lips, "I'm going to go make out with my incredibly good-looking boyfriend now. Good night."

And as people gasped in shock, roared in surprise, and chuckled in amusement, I practically flew off the stage and launched myself at Jareth, mashing our mouths together as quickly as I could. He smiled into the kiss, one arm wrapped around me and the other holding on to my brother, who proclaimed loudly, "Eww! Gross, Sarah!"

And as people judged, and laughed, and shook their heads, I kissed my boyfriend (what a funny word to call him now) right in the middle of the crowd of my closest friends.

It was going to be a good next six months.

* * *

I got home late, tired, alone. Everyone had gone to the after party at Bruce's, but it was late, and I wanted some alone time. I rarely got it anymore, and had no idea when I would get it again.

The first thing I noticed was that there were roses on my table. I smiled and moved to smell one quickly, and they smelled lovely, though different. I took the enveloped that was attached into my hand and opened it before taking out the card and reading it.

**_I'll be there for you_**  
**_As the world burns_**  
_**D  
O  
W  
N**_

I shrieked when the roses suddenly erupted into flames. I ran quickly over to the kitchen to grab the fire extinguisher, but when I came back, the fire had gone out. My brow furrowed; all that was left of the roses were ashes.

I read the card again one more time. And I had such a sense of foreboding that I ripped up the card and through it out of the window, watching as the pieces fluttered away in the wind.

* * *

_This is the end_

_My only friend, the end_

_It hurts to set you free_

'The End' by the Doors

* * *

I wasn't kidding. I seriously hurts to set this free.

Haha, sorry for using a cliche song to close this up, but nothing else fit in my head.

I have had this written for about two years, but I have been incredibly loathe to part with it. It's nothing special, and it certainly wasn't worth waiting three years for. I'm rather sorry about that. I know it's rushed, and short, and... just blehh, but it's all I have to give. I've worked on it for years, and just couldn't make it how I wanted. But I hope it ties up a couple of the loose ends (haha - it doesn't. lulz I lied) and satiates you all for another three years. LOL, just kidding... kinda. ;)

I still have the intention of writing more for this story, in a continuing trilogy. I have the storylines in my head, I swear. I have so many drabbles, it's ridiculous. It's just that I look back at this and laugh - it's tongue and cheek, to be sure, and it's supposed to be funny. But I've changed so much over the last few years, I don't know if I'll be able to keep writing such as this up. I've matured greatly since my early teenage days . . . AtWB just isn't the same to me. But I still love it, of course! :)

I hope you enjoyed the ride. Please don't be discouraged - I'll write more one day. Hey - it's been three years, but I still put this out!

You all mean more to me than you could possibly know.

Thank you for the last few years,

Much love,

Becky


End file.
